An Unconventional Christmas Love Story
by Ivy Amor
Summary: He's a principal and she's one of the biggest entertainers on the planet. What do they have in common? Their love and passion for education. Olivia Pope wants to film a holiday special to help revamp her deteriorating Alma-mater where Fitz is the new principal. Will she get more than she bargained for while filming this holiday special? *Short Story*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Principal

Fitz pulled his white 2009 Audi Q7 into his designated parking spot, shut off the engine, grabbed his signature grey and black Louis Vuitton briefcase from the passenger seat, and stepped out into the rather chilly Oakland weather. As his black leather Gucci shoes hit the concrete as he walked up the steps that led to the front doors of the rundown building, Fitz let an exasperated sigh escape his lips. When he was offered to be the principal at King High School, Fitz didn't know exactly what he was getting himself into.

He never thought let alone imagined he would be walking into a space where his students were parents, pregnant, homeless, gangbanger, drug dealers, and even convicted felons. Fitz knew King was struggling from the surface level research he did on the school before accepting the job, he just had no idea it was this bad. But at 28-years-old, Fitz wasn't about to turn down the perfect job opportunity. His dream is to become a superintendent one day and turning around one of the most struggling schools in Oakland will help catapult his dream.

"Good morning Principal Grant." One of his students Patrice greeted him as he walked inside of his school. It was freezing inside. Fitz has called the district and explained to them that his school's heat has yet to come on and they keep telling him that someone will come out to check on it. The building engineer can't help and Fitz is tired of seeing his students shiver.

"Good morning Patrice. How was your weekend?" Fitz smiled giving Patrice a fatherly hug.

"It was okay, my mama and I went Christmas shopping for my son." Patrice is 15-years-old and have a 1-year-old son. She misses a lot of school, hold down a job, and is able to maintain straight A's. She wants to attend Stanford and Fitz will make it his personal duty to get Patrice to Stanford.

"That's good, you're here early what's up?"

"I had to make up a few tests."

"My girl." Fitz smiled.

Fitz and Patrice chatted for a few more minutes, before Fitz went into his office, and Patrice went to speak with one of her teachers.

"Good morning Principal Grant, you have an urgent message from a Harrison Pope. He left his number for you to reach him." Michelle the secretary of the school said as she handed Fitz the piece of paper with the number on it.

"Thank you, Michelle." Fitz walked down the short corridor that led to his office. He walked inside and shut the door behind himself. Placing his briefcase down on his wooden desk, Fitz took a seat behind his desk.

Picking up the school's phone, Fitz dialed the number. Michelle said it was urgent and Fitz was anxious to see who this Harrison Pope guy was and why he had an urgent message for Fitz.

"Harrison Pope." The guy answered on the third ring.

"Hello this is Fitzgerald Grant principal at King High School. You left a message with my secretary stating that it was urgent that I get back to you." Fitz replied as he leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Grant I am so glad you gave me a call back. I am the manager of singer Olivia Pope whom I am sure doesn't need any introduction. Olivia was wondering if she could film a holiday special at your school. The holiday special will consist of Olivia putting together a winter talent show in which the students will participate in, Olivia will perform some holiday songs as well. There will be a holiday dinner and party Olivia will host for students and families, and then Olivia will announce that she is donating 1 million dollars to school for renovations on the building." Harrison Pope explained.

"Why is Olivia interested in my school?" Fitz asked feeling like his school was a target for photo-ops and a tax write off. He doesn't need charity from anyone, not even the biggest entertainer in the world. Fitz will find a way to revamp his school without all the credit going to a singer who probably is being forced to do this project.

"Olivia is a graduate of King High School and she has always wanted to give back and revamp the school, but she was always given the runaround. I can assure you that this will be an honor to Olivia."

Fitz still wasn't convinced. "If I allow this I don't want a whole production here. My students are already going through enough outside of these walls. I don't want them to feel uncomfortable in one of the places they're supposed to feel the safest." Fitz main concern is his students. He doesn't want them to be exploited for someone else's gain. Protecting them is Fitz's job and he takes it very seriously.

"I understand and I can assure you that your students will not even know the cameras are there."

"How long do I have to make my decision?"

"Olivia's schedule is tight. She's in the process of dropping her sophomore album and promoting crazy right now. We were planning on having her come into your school two weeks before students are scheduled to go on winter break to begin filming. You can expect filming to last the entire week with the holiday party and dinner being that Saturday. We will need to know by Wednesday your decision."

Fitz marked that down on his calendar. "Alright I'll give you a call Wednesday."

"Thank you Mr. Grant for your time."

"No problem." Fitz ended the call.

Getting out of his chair, Fitz took off his tan Burberry trench coat and hung it in the closet. Just as he was about to walk out to greet his students coming in for the school day, Michelle met him at the door.

"I almost forgot to tell you how handsome you look today Principal Grant." Michelle sexily whispered as she pushed herself against Fitz. She wrapped her manicured hand around his Gucci signature tie and pushed them back into his office. Michelle shut and locked the door behind her.

"Miss Michelle you are a bad girl." Fitz whispered with humor in his tone. He placed his hands on her ass and gave it a squeeze.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Michelle asked pulling Fitz down by his tie so she could suck his bottom lip into hers.

Fitz is not one to ever get manhandled, so he lifted Michelle from her feet and roughly placed her down on his desk. Michelle giggled as she hiked up her grey pencil skirt exposing her red lace thong. She unbuttoned her white button-down shirt exposing her 38 DD breasts that were spilling out of her matching red lace bra. Fitz reached over and grabbed a condom from the top drawer of his desk. He pulled down his black Ralph Lauren Purple Label slacks, and matching briefs, slid the condom on his thick dick and slid into Michelle's wanting drenched pussy.

"Fuck." Fitz gritted as he wrapped his hands around Michelle's tiny waist and plunged deeper into her. He's been starting his morning off like this everyday for the past year and a half, and Fitz can't remember the last time he's actually had a bad morning thanks to Michelle.

"Oh God Fitz." Michelle bit her bottom lip aggressively to hold back from screaming out loud in pleasurable cries and someone in the school hearing her and Fitz secret sexual tryst.

Fitz continued stroking Michelle until he felt himself about to cum. Michelle started grinding her body against Fitz, fucking him back, meeting him stroke for stroke.

"Shit I'm cumming," Fitz dropped his head, and his body jerked, as he released himself into the condom.

"Aaah me too." Michelle locked her legs around Fitz and came as well. Her juices gushed out of her and slid right down her thighs.

As they cleaned themselves up, Michelle asked Fitz about the phone call with Harrison Pope. Fitz explained to Michelle who Harrison is and what he asked. Michelle thought Fitz should go for it, since it would bring great publicity to the school. Michelle did have a point. King is always in the news for something negative, having Olivia come to the school to film her holiday special will for once have King in the news for something positive. Not to mention Michelle is a huge Olivia fan.

"Okay Principal Grant I see you with the Gucci shoes and tie. Man one day I am gonna be able to afford those same designers." A senior name Darryl nodded his head at the designers Fitz had on. He is the best dressed student at King and he loves talking fashion with Fitz. Darryl wants to major in fashion merchandise in college and Fitz can see Darryl making it far in the fashion world.

"And you will if you keep your grades up, get into a good school, and get a good job." Fitz assured.

"For sure Principal Grant." Darryl gave Fitz a handshake and headed to what Fitz assumed is class. Knowing Darryl he was probably going to find his girlfriend Cache.

After school, Fitz called an emergency meeting with his staff. He needed to explain to them that Olivia Pope will be coming to the school to film a holiday special. Fitz is sure everyone will be on board with it, he just wants to run it by his staff first. Once the last staff member rolled in, Fitz began the meeting.

"I know you all want to get out here, so I promise I will keep it brief. I called this meeting because this morning I received a call from a guy name Harrison Pope who happens to be the manager of Olivia Pope." Fitz paused and everyone mouths were literally hanging to the floor. Fitz has a diverse team of teachers and other staff in the building, yet Olivia is a household name, so everyone pretty much knew who she was.

"Wait the Olivia Pope!?" Ms. Fortune the 10th grade English teacher exclaimed in a tone that said she didn't believe Fitz.

"Yes." Fitz confirmed.

"Wow!" Melody was losing it and Fitz didn't understand for the life of him how people could get so geeked over a person they don't even know.

"Olivia wants to film a holiday special here. She also wants to host a holiday dinner and party where she will announce that she is donating 1 million dollars to the school."

The entire room broke out into thunderous applauses. Everyone was hooting and hollering.

"What are we waiting for get her here now!" Mr. Stankowski the 11th grade Algebra II teacher shouted. This is the loudest Fitz has ever heard him.

"Whoa now. I told Olivia's manager I would give him a call Wednesday. I wanted to run it by you all first." Fitz laughed.

"We appreciate it boss we do, but please let her team know we're on board! This is just what King needs." Mrs. Baxter added what everyone else was thinking.

"Alright, alright I think I am getting the message meeting adjourned." Fitz dismissed his staff for the day.

Michelle of course hung back waiting for Fitz. Although they aren't exclusively in a relationship, they are dating one another. No one knows about their relationship because they don't want everyone in their business.

Michelle is a very attractive woman. She is tall standing around 5'9, with a slim figure, and skyscraper legs to match, she has a small waist, huge porn star breasts, and a firm ass. Michelle's skin tone is olive, she has a heart shaped face, lips like Angelina Jolie, hazel eyes, thick eyebrows, and curly sandy brown hair that falls to the middle of her back.

Fitz has enjoyed the time spent with Michelle over the past year and half. She makes him laugh, she is a great listener, and most importantly she knows how to keep his attention. Not to mention she has some of the best pussy Fitz has ever been in. The only thing that is stopping Fitz from dating Michelle exclusively is him being afraid of ruining their work relationship. Fitz doesn't want to begin a relationship with Michelle only for it to end bad and their work relationship is affected. He isn't planning on leaving King High School anytime soon and he is sure Michelle likes her job. Until he is forced to decide Fitz will keep going with the flow. Besides, he likes how things are now with him and Michelle.

"You want to come over or do you want me to drop you off?" Fitz asked Michelle as they hopped into his SUV.

"I'll come over." Michelle strapped her seatbelt.

"Cool." Fitz strapped his and pulled out of the parking lot.

"What are your plans for the Christmas?" Michelle asked looking over at Fitz.

"Uh I'll probably fly or drive back home to Santa Barbara. How about you?" Fitz replied stopping at a light.

"I don't want to go back home so I'll probably spend the holidays here in Oakland."

Fitz didn't know if that was her way of asking to spend the holidays with him and his family, and he wasn't about to ask her either. The last thing he wants to do is give his dear mother Teresa Grant the wrong impression that he has finally found love. Fitz has three brothers and a sister and they're all married with children. Teresa is losing hope that Fitz will get married and have children. She asks him every time she calls and he visits home if he found love and his answer is always the same "still looking". His father on the other hand doesn't pressure Fitz as much as his mother to find love. Gerry is much more laid back than Teresa when it comes to Fitz's dating life.

Fitz and Michelle spent the evening together. Fitz ordered them Chinese, Fitz forced Michelle to watch Monday night football with him. As her payback, Michelle forced Fitz into buying a Christmas tree and allowing her to decorate it.

"Listen it's getting late you can stay over if you want. I'll just drop you off early in the morning at your place so that you can get dress for work." Fitz said to Michelle who was dozing off on the couch.

"Thank you." Michelle yawned.

After a showering together and engaging in a couple rounds of sex, the two of them laid in the darkness coming down off that amazing high their orgasms left them with.

"Fitz can I ask you a question?" Michelle whispered

"Yeah, what's up?" Fitz asked with his eyes still trained on his ceiling fan that was due for a dusting.

"You know that I like you right? And I get the vibe that you like me. I enjoy hooking up with you, but what's stopping us from taking it to the next level?" Sooner or later Fitz knew that Michelle was going to ask that question.

"I do like you Michelle a lot actually. I think the damper that is stopping me from taking our relationship to the next level is I don't want to affect our work relationship. If we don't work out as a couple, I am not prepared to leave King and I know you don't want to leave either." Fitz honestly replied.

"I understand, but I think we can make it work Fitz. We don't even have to let anyone we work with know hat we're dating. Private relationships are always the best anyway." Michelle rolled over onto her side and stared at Fitz.

Fitz rolled over onto his side and looked at Michelle before saying, "okay let's give us a try."

Michelle leaned in and kissed his lips. Fitz didn't know if this was real or not. How did he go from hooking up with his secretary to now dating with her? He's always been the kind of the guy to go with the flow and nothing was going to change now that he is a taken man. Fitz is willing to see how far this relationship will go and if he can finally shut his mother up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Entertainer

Olivia was sitting in her dressing room getting her hair and makeup done for her interview with 'Tea With Z'. Zandra has the hottest talk show on the planet Olivia is convinced. She only has interviews with the who's who of Hollywood. All A-list celebrities have graced Zandra's stage including Janet Jackson, Alicia Keys, Denzel Washington, Will Smith, Taylor Swift, Lady Gaga and others.

Olivia was here today on Zandra's show to discuss her sophomore album titled 'Liv Day' which ironically is being released on her birthday December 16th. Olivia is excited for this album especially since her debut album did better than anyone would have imagined. It sold 11 million copies worldwide, it went number one in three countries including the United States, and she won five Grammy's including Best Contemporary R&B Album.

Olivia used to be in a girl's group called, 'Triple Threat' for about 5 years. The group garnered so much success making them one of the most successful girl groups of all time. When Olivia decided it was time to break out into her solo career, she received so much backlash from her fans and even groupmates. Olivia felt like she outgrew the group and wanted to venture off into her solo career so that she could tap into her own creativity. And she did just that, Olivia was so hands on in her debut album. She wrote and produced a lot of her songs. She directed a lot of her own videos and she was even involved in her album cover. It proved to be a success because now she is a household name in people houses, and she is taking the music industry by storm.

"How do you like your makeup?" Olivia's personal makeup artist James asked.

James Novack has been doing Olivia's makeup since she was in Triple Threat. Olivia was a little hesitant having a white man do her makeup. She didn't know if James would have her looking a hot ass mess or like the diva that she is. Her fears were subdued when James did her face for the first time. It didn't even look like she was wearing makeup. Since then, Olivia has kept James on her payroll and he's been leaving her face beat to the gawds.

"C'mon is that even a question." Olivia admired her beauty in the mirror before her.

The soft pink eyeshadow mixed with pink shimmer, the eyelashes, and the pink gloss gave her the perfect girl next door look that she was going for. Her hair was pulled into a chic honey blonde ponytail that touched her ass. She was wearing a mauve Herve Leger off the shoulder bandage dress that she paired with nude So Kate Louboutin's. She was definitely 'Pretty in Pink'.

"You look amazing as always." Harrison complimented Olivia as he walked into her dressing room. He bent down and hugged her from behind.

"Thank you cousin." Olivia smiled grabbing his hands.

Olivia feels so blessed to have Harrison as her manager. Her old manager Edison Davis from Triple Threat was a nightmare from hell. He had the biggest crush on Olivia which was creepy because she was 15-years-old and he was 30-years-old. He used to buy her expensive gifts, he made sure she looked better and had better clothes than her groupmates, he would instigate arguments between Olivia and her groupmates, he was the reason the group fell apart.

Olivia's dad Eli Pope couldn't stand Edison Davis. He remained by Olivia's side at all times never letting Edison get too close to his daughter. All the gifts Edison gifted Olivia, Eli sent to the Good Will. Once Olivia was out of her contract with her old record label, her father beat the breaks off Edison and dared Edison to sue him. Eli was ready to tell the world that Edison is a pervert. Not wanting that backlash or public embarrassment, Edison took the ass whooping like a man, and left Olivia alone.

When it was time to go solo, Olivia couldn't think of a better person to manage her than her older cousin Harrison. They were raised more like siblings thanks to their fathers being brothers. Harrison like Eli has always been by Olivia's side. He has a knack for the music business to only be 30-years-old. So many other artists want him as their managers, but Harrison is committed and dedicated only to Olivia, so she can't let him down. He's turned down a lot of money from seasoned artists to manage Olivia.

"Guess who's here?" Harrison said with a sneaky grin on his face.

"Who?" Olivia asked with a raised brow. She knew it couldn't have been her parents, they were vacationing in Italy. Her best friend Angela is currently wrapping up filming for a show she's in, and her boyfriend Lance has to hit the road for his away game tomorrow.

"Yeah tell us we hate surprises." James rolled his eyes.

Olivia looked at the door and in walked her boyfriend Lance. Olivia hopped out of her chair and ran over to Lance like a child does to their parent when picked up from school. Lance picked her up, but her dress was too tight for her to wrap her legs around him.

"Baby what are you doing here?" Olivia excitedly asked. She was really not expecting Lance to walk in. He's supposed to be on the road with his team.

"I came to surprise you. I know how nervous you get when it comes to doing interviews." Lance placed Olivia back down on her feet.

"Aww baby that's why I love you so much." Olivia pulled Lance in for a kiss.

"I love you too." Lance said breaking the kiss.

Olivia and Lance have been dating for three years. They met through mutual friends of theirs and hit it off immediately. Olivia was drawn to Lance's honey complexion, light beard, protruding chocolate brown eyes, and tall athletic frame. Not to mention Lance's swag. He can walk into a room, not say a word, and you still feel his presence. Lance is one of the funniest people Olivia knows, he protects her, provides for her, and takes care of her.

He's not perfect but he's damn close to it. Olivia can see herself long term with Lance, it's been three years, and Olivia is ready for wedding bells.

With their hectic schedules they find time for each other, which has been the reason their relationship has been able to withstand this long.

"Olivia five minutes until you're on." One of the producers said as she stuck her head into Olivia's room.

"Thank you." Olivia replied.

"Good luck babe. I have to run, coach is gonna kill me. I love you, kill it." Lance pecked Olivia's lips.

"Thanks, good luck in your game I'll be watching. I love you too." Olivia watched Lance leave and she wished they could've gotten a quickie in.

"Good news Liv, the principal at King is agreeing to let you film your holiday special." Harrison said as he placed his cell phone in his pocket.

"Oh my God seriously!?" Olivia didn't think the principal would agree. She has been wanting to do something for her alma mater for a while now and every time she's reached out she's been given the runaround or flat out told no.

"Yeah that's who I was on the phone with." Harrison confirmed.

"Perfect this is gonna be amazing I can't wait to start filming!" Olivia hugged Harrison. She can finally do something meaningful for something that helped shaped her into the artist she is today. She spent plenty of days in King hallways and the lunchroom singing and performing for her friends. It's sad what the school has become of now, but Olivia is pledging to revamp it.

"That's amazing Liv, congrats." James said as he hugged her the wet back to packing up his things.

"Thank you." Olivia can't wait to call her parents and Angela to tell them the good news.

"Olivia you're on." The same producer said.

Harrison and Olivia left the dressing room and followed the producer backstage. They were followed by her fill-in bodyguard Byron. He is filling in for Olivia's regular bodyguard Julian. Julian has been on Olivia's team since her Triple Threat days as well. He does a phenomenal job of protecting Olivia that there are rumors circulating that Julian and Olivia are dating. Julian has a family and Olivia is happily taken.

Zandra was finishing up her monologue when Olivia was signaled to come on. Olivia waited for the sliding golden doors to open before walking out onto the stage. The audience went into an uproar. Olivia smiled and waved to the audience as she made her way over to Zandra's couch.

Zandra stood up from her lavender posh chair and greeted Olivia with a hug and kiss to her cheek. Zandra smelled amazing and she looked sharp in her black pants suit and yellow pumps. She was wearing her signature pixie cut and her makeup was flawless. Zandra is in her late 40's and doesn't look a day over 30. She reminds you of Vanessa Williams.

"Hello, hello, hello." Zandra shrilled in that country accent of hers. Olivia loves Zandra's country twang.

"Hello." Olivia beamed. She waved to the audience once more and took a seat. Everyone was staring at her and it was making her feel uncomfortable. Olivia hates the spotlight believe it or not. She loves what she does, she just hates the attention that it brings off the stage. But interviewing is a part of being an artist. You have to promote yourself if you want to make it in the industry.

"You look amazing, doesn't she ladies and gents!"

Olivia wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Zandra sure does know how to put the spotlight on you. The audience cheered in agreeance. Olivia continued to smile and playfully flagged the audience when they wouldn't stop cheering.

"Thank you." Olivia coyly smiled. She never will understand why she gets so nervous when it comes to doing interviews but can get on the stage in front of thousands of people and not feel a single nerve.

"Now girlfriend I know you aren't shy!"

"Just a little. I always gets nervous during interviews." Olivia admitted.

The audience looked shocked. As fierce as Olivia is on stage it's hard to believe that she gets nervous during interviews.

"Well you don't have to get nervous with me hun or my audience we're all family here. Let's get into this album now shall we."

The audience cheered.

"That makes me feel better. And yes let's dig into the album." Olivia replied.

"So correct me if I am wrong, but the album is titled Liv Day?"

"Yes my album is titled Liv Day and it comes out on my birthday all pun intended."

The audience laughed at Olivia's humor.

"Let's talk about the singles which are charting high on the Billboards charts. Girlfriend I listen to Déjà Vu every morning that songs gets me super pumped I am sure everyone can agree to that."

The audience cheered.

"Yeah it's probably my fav song off the album. I had a chance to collaborate with my favorite rapper of all time Jay. I was so blessed that he agreed to be on the album and do the song, shout out to Jay." Olivia clapped and the audience and Zandra clapped as well as they all showed love to Jay.

"Great song, and the video is just as hot as the song. You two have this chemistry that I think sometimes have people questioning whether you two are secretly dating." Zandra said being her messy usual self.

Olivia laughed and the audience 'ooh and ah' at Zandra's comment.

"Oooh nooo!" Olivia laughed loudly. "Jay and I are friends just friends. I am happily taken as well as he. We just work well together." Olivia clarified.

"I hear you, speaking of happily taken how is that hunk you have of a boyfriend?" Zandra loves going off topic. Olivia is here to talk about her album not Lance.

"Lance is good we're good. He actually surprised by showing up before I came out on stage."

"Aaawwwww!" The audience cooed.

"You two are just the cutest. I am rooting longevity for you two." Zandra clapped and of course her audience members clapped with her.

"Thank you I appreciate it."

They talked more about Olivia's album and Olivia took to the stage to perform her other single off the album 'Get Me Bodied' which is a song that is making its way through all the clubs across the world. Olivia is excited to shoo the video for 'Get Me Bodied' because she will be collaborating with her old groupmates. She's happy that their friendships preserved through all the trials and tribulations they faced at the hands of Edison. Those girls are her sisters always and forever.

"Zandra loves going off topic doesn't she?" Olivia said to Harrison once they were back inside of the Tahoe.

"Yeah she's a messy bitch, but you handled it well." Harrison patted Olivia's knee.

"Did I? I was so nervous Harry." Olivia sighed.

"I know you nailed it though cousin." Harrison leaned over and kissed Olivia's cheek.

"Thanks, how are things coming along for my album release party?" Olivia wanted to know.

"You worry too much when you know I have your back. Your album release party is all set. We're good on renting out Avalon Hollywood, everyone who said they're coming will be there and it's going to be amazing."

Olivia will be celebrating her birthday during her album release party which is a day before her album comes out. Now that she has the okay to film her holiday special, she has to be in Oakland two days later to set things in motion.

"I know and I trust you I just- "

"Have to stop being a damn perfectionist."

"I know." Olivia leaned her head over on Harrison's shoulder. She is her biggest critic.

* * *

Olivia spent the next two weeks promoting heavy for her album. She was exhausted, jet-lagged, and basically thriving off red bulls. The work that goes into releasing an album is hard work that no one really sees. The long hours in the studio, the mastering it takes to create a song, the constant changing of an album, pitching it to your label and hearing their feedback, never feeling like it's good enough to release. It's a never-ending cycle. The thing that makes it worth it though are the fans and their continuous support.

The night of her album release party was here and Olivia was at her hotel getting ready. Olivia's hairstylist Brenda who has been her hairstylist since Olivia was in Triple Threat made her a beautiful honey blonde blunt cut bob wig. James did a bold look for Olivia's makeup. He did a natural toned eye and dark lip for the night. Olivia's black sleeveless Balmain mesh metal on sheer tulle evening gown with a square neckline illusion and a floor sweeping hem brought out the whole look. Her stylist Abby paired the dress with a sleek pair of black Tom Ford open toe 6-inch heels. Olivia wore her favorite pair of Tiffany solitaire diamond studded earrings and matching tennis bracelet that Lance gifted her for Christmas last year.

"Wow." Everyone said once Olivia left out of her hotel room.

"You look amazing Liv." Harrison complimented first.

"Thank you I feel amazing." Olivia blushed.

"Look at you best friend oh my God," Angela dramatically replied pretending like she was going to cry.

"You're so extra." Olivia hugged and kissed Angela on the cheek.

"I love you too Liv." Angela laughed.

Olivia loves that she has genuine people in her circle. This industry is cutthroat and you never really know who's your friend and who's trying to use you for personal gain. Olivia lucked up when she befriended Angela while guest starring on the show she's on. That was 6-years-ago and they've been friends ever since.

"Lance will be joining us at Avalon." Harrison informed Olivia.

"Okay."

"Alright let's move people."

The ride over to Avalon, Olivia's album played and the gang sang along while sipping champagne. Olivia must've had one glasses too many because she was a little buzzed by the time they made it to Avalon.

Though she was slightly buzzed, Olivia walked the red carpet like the professional she is with Byron right in front of her. Harrison also hired two more bodyguards. Olivia smiled and waved at the paparazzi and her fans outside.

"Olivia, Olivia are you excited for tonight?" One paparazzi guy asked.

"Yes I am I can't wait for everyone to hear my album." Olivia slightly slurred with a wink.

"Seems like you've gotten the party started already!" Another paparazzi woman shouted.

Olivia just winked and continued walking until she was inside of the club.

"The woman of the hour have arrived!" The DJ shouted and the club went crazy.

Olivia tried to acknowledge everyone there before she whisked off to her section. Lance joined her a few moments later. He looked ravishing in his tailored made black Tom Ford suit. Olivia wanted to do him right in front of everyone.

"Damn you look good enough to eat." Lance scooped Olivia up kissing her all over her neck. Olivia heard the cameras going off. She is sure her and Lance will be on every blog and magazine tomorrow.

"Thanks babe," Olivia kissed him on the lips.

"Let's get out of here." Lance whispered against Olivia's lips.

"Baby I can't." Olivia pushed him gently.

"Later." Olivia kissed him again.

"You two need a room." Harrison teased.

"Don't hate Harry." Olivia stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah don't hate bro…I told you I have a few girls to hook you up with."

"Hey!" Olivia playfully hit Lance's shoulder.

"You know I only have eyes for you babe, I'm just trying to help Harry out."

"Mhm."

Olivia was finally called to the makeshift stage where she was going to address the crowd.

"First I would like to say thank you to all of you that came out tonight it means a lot to me. I have been in this game for 9 years and it feels like 20. I am so blessed to be able to do what I do. God has been with me every step of the way. I worked so hard on this album ya'll. I literally put my blood, sweat and tears into this album and I hope you all will see just how hard I worked. Without further due here is my album." Olivia gave the cue to the DJ to start playing the album.

By the time her album finished the club was in a frenzy. It seemed like they enjoyed the album and that made Olivia feel good and a little more satisfied in her work.

"Did ya'll enjoy it!" Olivia was tipsy at this point.

"Yeah!" Was the crowd's response.

"I said did ya'll enjoy it?! Olivia asked again.

"Yeeeaaahhhh!" The crowd roared.

"Thank you guys so much and thank you to the producers and writers that helped create the album. I am too drunk to remember their names. To my manager and cousin Harrison, I love you so much Harry. To my best friend Angela you're amazing hun and I love you for always! And to my man baby I love you, you make me so happy and I am so addicted to your ass that I wanna leave this party right now and –"The DJ took the mic from Olivia per Harrison's request before Olivia said anything that could have her in the magazine and blogs as some super freak.

"I need to be on Liv's level!" The DJ shouted in the mic.

"Hell yeah!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

Olivia went and found Lance. He was chatting with some of his teammates. There were a group of women standing before them trying to get Lance and his friends' attention. The woman dying for Lance's attention was a tall blonde Victoria's Secret model looking girl.

Olivia walked right through the women and to her man. Lance blocked everyone else out around them as he wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and planted a trail of wet kisses on her neck.

"Olivia, love the album girl." The girl trying to get Lance's attention said to Olivia.

Olivia turned around in Lance's arms as he wrapped her up in his strong arms and scrunched her face up at his groupie.

"Thanks." Olivia dryly replied.

"Bye Lance." She had the audacity to wink and playfully touch his arm.

Olivia went to lunge at the girl and Lance stopped her.

"Save that energy for back home." Lance pressed his erection against Olivia's ass.

Olivia grinded her ass against her man giving him a purr.

"Let's get out of here." Olivia was ready to go. She is horny and she is ready to engage in some birthday sex.

"I was waiting on you."

Olivia asked Harrison to summon her and Lance a car. The car pulled up the club and Olivia and Lance made their exit. Of course the paparazzi snapped pictures of them on their way out the club and to the car.

"We're good man. I got her." Lance said to Olivia's bodyguard Byron.

"Sir I don't know if it's a good idea if I am not with Miss Pope." Byron disagreed.

"We're good." Lance said again and told the driver to pull off.

"Baby where is Byron?" Olivia drunkenly asked.

"He's back at the club, we're good. I got you." Lance wrapped an arm around Olivia and kissed the side of her head.

"Okay." Olivia simply replied she trusted that she was safe with Lance.

Once back at Olivia's hotel, Lance tore off Olivia's clothes. He tossed her onto the bed and crawled in between her legs. Olivia ran her heel along his leg, while her nails scratched his back, causing a groan from Lance.

"Babe I have something I want us to take." Lance said getting up and walking over to his pants.

Olivia sat up confused. She watched Lance go into his pants and pull out two blue pills. He handed her one and kept one for himself.

"Lance what the fuck is this?" Olivia asked puzzled. She examined the blue pill trying to see if she could figure out what it was.

"Relax baby, it's ecstasy it'll make you feel good and the sex even more amazing." Lance urged.

"Baby the sex is already amazing right?" Olivia thought she's been satisfying Lance for the past 3 years and now he wants them to do drugs.

"The sex is amazing babe but this will heighten it I promise. Do you trust me?" Lance kissed Olivia's kiss.

"I do." Olivia trusts that Lance will not give her anything that he feels is super dangerous and detrimental to her career. He's an athlete, he has a career to maintain. Olivia vaguely knows about ecstasy and she remembers reading that ecstasy does heighten whatever mood you're in.

"Alright then let's do it together." Lance pitched.

"Okay."

Together they took the pill and they waited for it to kick in. When it did, Olivia and Lance engaged in the most mind-blowing sex they've ever had. Lance had Olivia in positions that he's never tried before. They fucked all over the hotel room. They literally had sex until they passed out.

"Happy Birthday baby girl, I love you." Lance said to Olivia when they finally woke up.

"Thanks baby, I feel like shit though." Olivia's head was pounding and she felt nauseous. She knew it was from that ecstasy pill she took.

"You look beautiful and your album is officially out." Lance leaned over and kissed Olivia on the lips.

"I know!" Olivia excitedly replied clapping her hands.

Olivia spent her birthday getting pampered by her friends, family and Lance. She wanted to check on the numbers of how her album was doing, but Harrison made sure to keep her occupied and focused on her birthday. Her parents surprised her by coming home early from their trip. Olivia couldn't have imagined bringing her 24th birthday in any other way.

Olivia felt like a princess in her red Versace gown and heels to match. Brenda made Olivia a 30-inch wig that Olivia kept straight. James of course beat her face turning her into this seductress goddess. Olivia wish she could wear gowns every day. She loves dressing up.

To capped what Olivia feels like was the perfect birthday, she had a private birthday dinner at Providence which was rented out for her. The food and drinks were delicious leaving Olivia and her guest stuffed. While everyone chatted about upcoming holidays plans. Lance clinked his glass wanting to get everyone's attention. Everyone looked up wondering what Lance had to say.

"I just want to say Happy Birthday again to this beautiful woman. She has been a true blessing in my life. She is everything I've ever asked for in a woman. She makes me feel complete and I can't picture living a day without her. Olivia Carolyn Pope will you please do me the honor and become my wife." Lance pulled out a blue box from his slacks and got down on one knee. He opened the box exposing the stunning princess cut engagement ring. Olivia didn't know how many carats the ring was and she didn't care. All she cared about was Lance sliding that ring onto her finger. She's prayed for this moment and now it was finally happening. Olivia was concerned for a minute thinking Lance would never propose to her.

"Olivia answer the man dammit!" Angela blurted out bringing Olivia out of her head.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Olivia's left hand shook as Lance slipped the ring onto her left finger. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt her cheeks stained with her tears.

Lance stood up and hugged Olivia tightly. They shared a passionate kiss not caring that they were in front of guests.

"I love you so much!" Olivia shrieked admiring her ring. She dabbed at her eyes not wanting to mess up her makeup.

"I love you too." Lance kissed her once more.

Olivia's family and friends congratulated her and Lance.

"Princess I am so happy for you and I know that you will make a beautiful bride." Eli gushed as he kissed Olivia on the cheek and hugged her.

"Thank you Daddy." Olivia started crying all over again.

"My baby congratulations I can't wait to start helping you plan your wedding." Maya was truly excited for her daughter it was written all over her face. Olivia is so happy she have both parents here to witness this special moment with her.

When they made it back to their home, Lance suggested they take another ecstasy pill. The last thing Olivia wanted was to become dependent on a drug. But she also wanted to please her fiancé. So, going against her better judgment she took the pill.

The next morning, Olivia woke up feeling crappy like she did when they took the other night.

"Babe I can't take ecstasy anymore. I don't like the way it makes me feel." Olivia voiced feeling like she had to puke any moment.

"You just need some water. I have practice see you later." Lance kissed Olivia and got out of their bed to get ready for practice.

Olivia spent the day packing for her trip to Oakland. She will be spending the next week there filming her holiday special. She can't wait to touch back down in her city her old stomping grounds. This is a reunion that has been long overdue.

While she was packing, Olivia suddenly felt extremely dehydrated as if she was about to faint. She texted her bodyguard Julian asking him to bring a bottle water. He was at her bedroom door in minutes.

"Are you okay, you look sick?" Julian asked concerned handing Olivia the water. Today was Julian's first day back at work. Olivia forced Julian to take a few days off to spend with his family. Of course he didn't want to, but he's been working too hard and not spending enough time with his family. Plus he knew he couldn't win an argument with his boss.

"I'm good Julian just feeling a little dehydrated that's all." Olivia lied.

"Feel better." Julian left Olivia's bedroom.

Before heading to Oakland, Olivia spoke with her record label and was informed that her album already sold 270,000 copies. Feeling satisfied with that number, Olivia patted herself on the back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Meeting

"Good morning babe." Michelle greeted Fitz as he walked into his kitchen. She was at the stove cooking breakfast. They've been dating for about three weeks now and the bliss they've been in is one Fitz is hoping to never come out of any time soon.

"Good morning beautiful." Fitz walked up to Michelle wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her exposed neck.

"Hungry?" Michelle asked relishing in Fitz's touch.

"I am not for food though." Fitz picked Michelle up and turned off the stove.

He sat her on the counter and went to tugging on her night shorts.

"Baby I got up to make you breakfast and you don't even want it." Michelle poked out her lip.

"And I appreciate it babe I do." Fitz pulled Michelle closer to him and kissed her lips.

"You better."

After having their countertop sex, Michelle finishing cooking breakfast for herself and Fitz. They ate, showered, and then headed to work. Fitz looked crisped in his Burberry suit and matching dress shoes. He wanted to make a good impression.

Pulling up to his school, Fitz saw three black SUV's in the parking lot and he assumed it was Olivia and her team. He informed his students about Olivia coming and of course they told everyone they knew. There was definitely a crowd outside of the gates of Fitz school waiting to see Olivia.

"You think she's still inside one of those SUV's?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know."

Fitz cell phone started ringing. He pulled it out and saw it was a call from Harrison.

"Hello." Fitz answered.

"Hey, do you have any school police that can contain this crowd. Olivia has a bodyguard but he doesn't feel comfortable letting her out without the area being secured." Harrison said.

"Yes I have school police that can come out and secure the area. I can also call the local police department as well and see if we can get a few units here." Fitz said as he parked in his spot.

"That would be awesome, thanks."

"No problem."

Fitz ended the call. He then called the local police station and explained that Olivia Pope is at his school and would like some security. They said they would send a unit. Fitz then called his lead school police officer and explained that he needed them outside.

They came out and minutes later a police cruiser pulled up.

"Wow I couldn't imagine living that kinda lifestyle. You can't come and go as you pleases." Michelle said as she and Fitz exited his SUV.

"Yeah I know."

They waited at the front doors for Olivia and her team to exit her SUV. The moment Olivia stepped out of her SUV it seemed as if the world literally stopped. Well Fitz world. Suddenly everything around him became blurry and all he could focus on was Olivia.

She was much shorter in person than he imagined. But boy TV does this woman no justice. She was breathtakingly striking in person. She was wearing a charcoal grey A-line wool knee-length skirt, with a boxy short jacket to match, and black heels. The heels made her caramel legs look elongated. She was wearing a face full of makeup, that looked natural and not cheap looking. Her hair was curled with half up in a ponytail and the rest down. She looked like a first lady and not the biggest entertainer on the planet.

The woman oozed regality and class. You couldn't tear your eyes away from her if you wanted too. She walked with a confidence that said she belonged in any room.

"Wow." Fitz thought he whispered it but Michelle heard him.

"She's beautiful." Michelle replied in awe herself.

"Hello, you must be Principal Grant?" A handsome Black said extending his hand to Fitz.

Olivia was standing by the gates signing and taking pictures with fans. Fitz appreciated her humility. He doesn't know why, but he was expecting a total diva bitch.

"Yes, and you're Harrison Pope right?" Fitz asked shaking who he is hoping was Harrison's hand.

"Yes it's nice to finally meet you." Harrison smiled.

"Likewise." Fitz matched Harrison's smile.

Olivia finally walked over with her bodyguard walking right next to her. He was a tall bald guy that looked like he could break your neck with one hand.

"Principal Grant it is so nice to meet you." Olivia said in a velvety voice as she extended her manicured hand to Fitz. Fitz noticed the huge rock on her left hand and he doesn't recall hearing that she is engaged. It would've been all over the news by now. He knows she's dating NFL superstar running back Lance Cole. He figured they must've gotten engaged secretly and privately. She did just celebrate a birthday.

"Please call me Fitz. It's nice to meet you Miss Pope." Fitz shook her small soft silky hand.

He didn't want to let it go. He had the urge to bring it to his lips and kiss it, but he didn't know how she'd react.

"Please call me Olivia." She smiled showing off the amazing bone structure in her face. Her cheekbones were so sculpted they looked unreal. She had the warmest pair of dough shape brown eyes that seemed to pierce straight through your soul.

Olivia turned her attention to Michelle and Fitz was so caught up in Olivia that he forgot Michelle was standing there.

"I'm sorry. This is Michelle my secretary." Fitz introduced Michelle and he caught her subtle wince at introducing her as his just his secretary and not his girlfriend. But she said she was the one that said she didn't mind their relationship being private. He felt there was no reason introducing her as his girlfriend.

"Hello." Olivia shook Michelle's hand.

"Hi, I am such a big fan of yours." Michelle eagerly shook Olivia's hand.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled.

Fitz led Olivia and her team into the school and straight to his office. The students were going to be directed to the auditorium as they trickled in. Olivia was going to explain to the students what her holiday special is and what she will be expecting for them during the filming which begins tomorrow.

Michelle went to her desk, while Fitz, Olivia, Julian and Harrison was led to Fitz office.

"Do you have any questions Fitz?" Olivia asked as she sat in front of Fitz desk.

"Uh I don't. I think you all pretty much answered my questions. My students are so excited to meet you and I can assure you that attendance will be at 100% these next five days which I want to thank you for, because attendance is one of our biggest struggles here at King." Fitz replied.

"I understand. King has always been a struggling school, but when I went here it wasn't that bad. These kids are dealing with so much outside of school and it sucks that they can't even come to the one place where their supposed to feel safe and not feel like it. Or the fact that they're not getting a quality education because of a lack of funding and resources. Our kids are being set-up for failure and no one seems to think it's a problem. By no means am I a professional, but whatever I can do to help I am willing." Olivia passionately argued and she was turning Fitz on without even knowing. Education is his passion. He knows how fucked up the school system is here and how his school is failing and no one is doing anything about it which is pissing him off.

To hear this woman share that same passion he has for education blew him away. And to think Fitz judged her when Harrison first reached out to him. He thought this was just some tax write off, boy he put his foot in his mouth with that statement.

"Wow I can admit I was not expecting this much passion from you. I foolishly allowed myself to think this was some sort of tax write off for you." Fitz admitted hoping he didn't offend her.

"I understand. To be honest most celebrities and people in power do look at situations like this as tax write offs. But I know the potential that can come out of King. I am that potential." She spoke confidently. The woman's voice was so soothing she could sell whatever she want to him and he'd buy it.

"Thank you Olivia, for taking time out of your schedule to do this for my school and students. We truly appreciate you and you will definitely see it once you're around the students. I hope you enjoy your time back here at your alma mater and please don't hesitate to ask for anything."

"You're welcome. I can't wait to be around their energy. I am so excited for this holiday special. Thank you again for allowing me to come into your school."

"My pleasure."

Around 9am Olivia went to the auditorium to address the students. The camera crew was set to come tomorrow, so for now she had Harrison recording her with his video camera. When she emerged from backstage, the auditorium went into pure pandemonium. It took several minutes for students to calm down. Students were crying and yelling clearly in shock that Olivia was really there.

Olivia was almost brought to kids. Receiving love from the youth has always been emotional for her. The young people will always show you the most genuine love and when you're loved by them, that's all that matters.

"Heelllloooo!" Olivia shouted into the crowd through the microphone she was given.

This caused the students to break into more pandemonium.

"I am so excited to be here with you all and I can't wait to start filming my holiday special with you! We're all going to have so much fun! I want to bring the spirit here to King and I want you all to bring your holiday spirit as well! Can we promise to have fun with each other?!"

"Yes!"

"Perfect. So filming starts tomorrow and I expect to see you all here!"

Olivia stayed at King for another four hours to take pictures with the students and interact with them. She was sad when she had to go. But she had to make sure everything was perfect for tomorrow. Before she left, she wanted to say goodbye to Fitz.

The man is definitely easy on the eyes. He looked to be in his late twenties. He had that tanned California skin, he was tall like Lance probably an inch or two taller than Lance. But he was much smaller than Lance, yet still had an athletic physique to him. The way his tailored suit clung to his body and showed off his build had Olivia thinking naughty things, leaving her feeling guilty since she's an engaged woman. If that wasn't bad he had the most adorable chocolate curly hair that gave him sort of this boyish look, and he have a pair of the iciest blue eyes she's ever seen on a person. This man belonged on the cover of magazines not behind some desk at a school.

"Julian you can wait out here, I'll be right back." Olivia said to Julian as she walked into the office and down the short corridor that led to Fitz's office.

His door was ajar and she heard him speaking to someone in a hushed tone. Olivia had to strain to hear the conversation.

"You was practically eye fucking her Fitz it was plain as day. You couldn't even introduce me as your girlfriend because you were so far gone off her." A woman hissed at Fitz in a hushed tone. The voice belonged to Fitz's secretary Michelle.

"Oh c'mon Michelle I was not. That woman is not even my type. You should know I don't like my women prissy. She probably has never let her hair down, let alone have worn a pair of sweats. I have you and I am content with being you. I am sorry if I made you feel insecure earlier."

Olivia heard them kiss and she felt like walking in there and giving Fitz a piece of her mind. How dare he calls her prissy? She has an image to uphold. Her fans are used to seeing her glamorous, so she has to keep up that façade. In all actuality, Olivia hates being glamorous 24/7. She would love to let her hair done and wear a pair of sweats, but she can't.

Olivia walked away from the door and left the office.

"What's wrong?" Julian asked.

"Nothing I'm good, are we ready?" Olivia blew off Fitz comment about her being prissy. He has no idea what she goes through and she'll be damn if she lets some principal's opinion affect her.

"Alright, let's go." Julian led Olivia out of the school and into the waiting Tahoe.

"He's definitely fucking his secretary." Harrison blurted out. It seems as if he's been holding that in all day.

"They're dating. I overheard them talking when I went to say bye." Olivia confessed leaving out the part of Fitz being accused of eye fucking her, only to tell his girlfriend that Olivia is too prissy and not his type.

"I knew it! You would've thought he was single the way he was eye fucking you. Lance needs to get her ASAP before pretty boy steals you." Harrison joked.

"Screw you Harry that man is not my type. I am happy with my fiancé" Olivia flipped off Harrison's comment with an eye roll.

"But you're definitely his." Harrison nudged Olivia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Babes, please don't be mad that I started a new story when I have others unfinished! I always wanted to write a Christmas story and dammit I am writing my Christmas story. This will be a short story no worries lol and as soon as I am done with this I will get back to my old stories!**

 **Some background since I forgot to explain in previous chapters...**

 **\- Fitz does come from money which is why he is able to afford such luxury on a principal's salary. I will dive more into his family history as the story goes on ya'll know it's drama there!**

 **\- Olivia has Beyonce's career in this story even down to having Julian as he bodyguard! I love Bey so why not! But she has the voice of Whitney, cause I looovveee Whitney too! Wait until her performance dedicated to Fitz!**

 **\- I know it is hard reading them with other people lol!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Olivia woke up this morning with a pep in her step. Today was the first day of filming and she couldn't wait to get started. The focus today will be on Olivia getting familiar with the school again, talking with the teachers, students, and introducing the talent holiday show during an assembly.

For today's outfit of choice, Olivia chose to wear an outfit sent to her by Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen. Their brand 'The Row' is a luxurious brand with pieces ranging in the hundreds to the thousands. They personally sent Olivia a pair of leather pants and a yellow oversized cashmere sweater. Olivia paired the outfit with her favorite pair of Prada pumps and Prada tote bag. The outfit was cute and way more toned down than her outfit yesterday. Olivia doesn't know what she was thinking showing up to King dressed like Jackie O. She wanted to make a good impression and apparently she made the complete opposite. If Fitz thinks she's prissy she can only imagine what everyone else thinks.

"Girl you're engaged to the love of your life stop thinking about that man." Olivia meant to whisper to herself but her mumbling was loud enough for James who was doing her makeup to pick up on.

"Are you good Liv?" He asked looked down at her. He was curling her hair in loose spiral curls.

"Yeah I'm sorry I was just talking out loud." Olivia laughed.

"So tell me how was it yesterday? Is the principal hot? Are the teachers hot?" James thirstily asked. He's such a flirt. Olivia is sure he would've thrown himself at Fitz and the teachers at King.

"It was great. The kids are awesome and excited about the holiday special. The principal is nice guy. He's definitely easy on the eyes, but he dates the secretary. The teachers were cool definitely not your type though." Olivia informed James.

"Mmm easy on the eyes…does that mean you would fuck him if you two were both single?" James knowingly asked being his usual messy self.

"I plead the fifth." Olivia shook her head and chuckled.

"Plead the fifth my ass!" James laughed loudly.

After her hair was done and her team loaded up in the SUV's and headed over to King. The camera crew was already at the school setting up their equipment.

"Have you spoken to Lance?" Olivia asked Harrison. She hasn't spoken to Lance since she left him back in L.A., and this was unusual. They've never gone a day without at least checking in with one another.

"I haven't spoken to him." Harrison replied.

Olivia called Lance's phone once more. It went straight to voicemail. _This is weird,_ Olivia thought.

"Holy shit your engagement is now public Liv." Harrison said as he showed Olivia his phone.

Olivia tearfully read about how TMZ broke the story over an hour ago about her engagement. She knew this would happen. It sucked because she honestly wanted to tell the world herself about her engagement to Lance. They agreed to announce their engagement in an interview where she could further promote her album and they could get paid. It was a no brainer that every network would pay top dollar to be able to break the story first. Everything was ruined now.

"I fucking hate TMZ! Who sold the story to them?" Olivia wanted to know. She knew it wasn't anyone from her team. It had to be someone from Lance's team.

"I don't know but I am gonna find out asap." Harrison started making phone calls.

Olivia tried calling Lance once more and a woman picked up his phone. Olivia went off.

"Where the fuck is Lance and who are you?!" Olivia roared into the phone. She wanted to get on the first thing smoking back to L.A. so she could find her man and find out what the fuck was going on.

"Is this Olivia?" The woman had the boldness to ask.

Olivia pulled her cell phone from her ear and looked at it strangely. _Was this woman seriously? Who the fuck does this woman think she is questioning her?_

"Who is this?" Olivia impatiently asked with a sigh. This isn't her first rodeo with dealing with one of Lance's sidepieces. He promised the last time that it would be the last time.

"This is Lance's cousin Brittany." The woman was lying straight through her teeth. She must've thought Olivia was booboo the fool. Olivia wouldn't be surprised if Lance wasn't coaching this woman to say everything she's been saying thus far. Olivia has met basically all Lance's family and he's never introduced her to a cousin name Brittany.

"Can you put Lance on the phone?" Olivia rested her forehead on the back of the passenger seat headrest. She was in no mood to argue with this woman. Harrison consoled her once he got off the phone.

"Lance stepped out. I can take a message." Olivia could hear the humor in this woman's tone as if this whole thing was some big joke.

"Tell him his fiancée called." Olivia didn't even wait for a response before ending the call.

"Again?" Harrison solemnly asked.

Olivia nodded her head. "We're engaged now Harrison. I accepted it when we were just dating, but we're engaged. Why can't he stop cheating on me?"

"Because you should've never allowed it let alone accepted it in the first place Liv." Harrison told Olivia after the third time Lance cheated to leave him. So blinded by love, Olivia ignored all the red flags, now she is starting to regret her decision to forgive Lance for all his indiscretions. It is obvious he doesn't care.

"I love him so much Harrison. I can't just let him go we've bee through so much together you know that." Olivia dabbed at her eyes remembering the tragedies that she and Lance overcame in their relationship.

Lance lost his mother six months into them dating. He turned to alcohol to cope which kept him benched for an entire season. He tore his ACL the following season and thought his NFL career was over. He was at his lowest point and Olivia nursed him and his ego back to its normal self. Then a year into their relationship Olivia suffered a devastating miscarriage while on tour with Triple Threat. She's never seen a man wept the way Lance did when he found out. He wanted the baby so bad. Olivia was on the fence about her options and how it would affect her career, but the moment Lance professed to her how badly he wanted their baby, Olivia was on board with keeping it.

In a sick twisted way, she blamed herself for his cheating. She felt like she wasn't measuring up anymore that's why she forgave so easily and didn't end their relationship. Now she is starting to question everything especially her reasons for feeling like she wasn't enough for Lance. She has literally put him before her career and her sanity numerous times, yet he still finds in his heart to cheat.

"We're here Liv, wipe your tears and put on a brave face." Harrison squeezed Olivia's knee.

Olivia sat up and checked herself out in her small compact mirror.

"Okay." Olivia took a deep breath and got out of the SUV with the help of Julian.

She waved to the crowd and walked briskly into the building. It was a chilly morning.

Fitz and Michelle were waiting for Olivia outside of the office. Fitz was looking like GQ model in his tailored hunter green slacks, fitted black dress shirt and black shoes. His curls was gelled back and he smelled like HUGO Boss, Olivia recognized the scent because she bought Lance the same cologne for his birthday last year. It smells amazing.

"Good morning Ms. Pope." Fitz charmingly smiled. There was no flare to his greeting like yesterday. She didn't get a kiss on the hand or even a twinkle in his eye. He was stoic with his greeting aside from that charming smile of his.

 _Oh we're playing this game_ , Olivia thought with a sly smirk.

"Good morning Principal Grant. Good morning Michelle." She matched his professional tone and charming smile.

"Good morning Ms. Pope, congratulations." She said eying the rock on Olivia's finger. Olivia caught the twitch in Fitz's right eye at Michelle congratulating her on her engagement.

"Thank you. Are we all set up to began?" Olivia didn't want to be asked anymore questions regarding her engagement, which is why she asked if they were ready to start filming. She doesn't know where her engagement stands at this point and she's embarrassed.

"Yes we are." Fitz replied.

"Perfect."

For about two hours the cameras followed Olivia around as she walked around the building. She wanted to show the viewers her old classrooms, her old hangout spots, the hallway she used to go to when she would cut class, the music room where her music teacher help perfect her craft, and the lunchroom where she used to partake in many singing battles.

The producer of the holiday special Marcus Walker then wanted to speak with some of the teachers and students. The first student they wanted to speak with was Olivia's superfan in the school who is a senior by the name is Aisha.

Olivia stood outside of the classroom so she wouldn't intimidate Aisha as she was being interviewed.

"Why do you feel like you're Olivia Pope's superfan?" Marcus asked Aisha.

"Um I feel like I am her superfan because I know everything about her. I live for Olivia Carolyn Pope. I have been a fan of Olivia's since I was a baby. No lie my mom have old videos of me singing Triple Threats songs when I was a baby. I love everything Olivia stands for. She's all for women empowerment. She makes you feel sexy, confident, and important through her music. Her music has helped me through a lot and I don't even know if she knows that. People call her names in the media like prissy, boujie, and standoffish, but she's not like that. I can admit when I first saw her I was so scared to say something to her. She does have such an intimidating demeanor but she's so sweet and I just want the world to love her as much as I do." Aisha was so candid in her response it moved Olivia.

Olivia heard Aisha sniffed and she rushed inside to console her. Aisha was shocked at first, but she bawled her eyes out even more when Olivia wrapped her up in her arms. The crew caught their genuine moment.

Next up was the teachers. The first couple of teachers they spoke to played it safe when talking about Olivia. She could tell who a fan of hers was really and who was just saying nice things about her just to say it. There were two teachers that probably would give Aisha a run for her money with being superfans of Olivia. The teachers were Ms. Fortune and Ms. Melody. They tickled Olivia with their memories of why they were superfans.

It wasn't until they spoke with Mr. Stankowski that almost made Olivia pee her pants.

"Are you fan of Olivia?" Marcus asked.

"Hell yeah! Shit she almost caused me a divorce that woman is hot as fuck!" Mr. Stankowski clearly didn't give a damn and he wasn't being as frank as possible with his response obviously.

"Sir please refrain from swearing." Marcus couldn't even hold back his laugh.

"I'm sorry. But yeah I think that woman is definitely talented. She has the voice of Whitney, the moves of Michael, and the stage presence of Tina Turner. She's gonna be around for a long time and I wish her beautiful ass nothing but success. Oh shit was that okay to say?"

"We'll edit that part out." Marcus and the entire crew were in a laughing fit cracking up at Mr. Stankowski.

Olivia was standing outside of the classroom with Julian cracking up.

"Let me guess they're speaking with Mr. Stankowski?" Fitz asked walking up on Olivia and Julian.

Olivia jumped, but Julian seemed alerted to his presence before he walked up, that's why he's Olivia's bodyguard.

"Yes he is hilarious." Olivia was still laughing. She needed that laugh.

"I apologize in advance for anything he said." Fitz shook his head with an eye roll.

"He's harmless." Olivia shrugged.

Her cell phone started ringing interrupting the moment. Lance was calling.

"Is there somewhere private I can take this call?" Olivia asked Fitz.

"Yes you can use my office. I'll walk you." Fitz offered.

"Perfect, c'mon Ju." Olivia didn't trust herself going to Fitz office alone with him.

Michelle was at her desk typing away on the computer when they walked into the main office. Fitz led Olivia to the back where his office was and opened his door for her. Julian stood outside in the main office area.

"Thank you." Olivia walked inside and shut the door behind her.

She called Lance back.

"Hey baby," he answered immediately.

"Really Lance?" Olivia snapped. It's been days since she's heard from him, and for him to have one of his groupies answer his phone was the ultimate disrespect.

"Liv baby I am sorry. I went out with the guys last night got wasted and crashed over Raymond's. He bought that hoe back to his house, she was plotting on me the whole night babe I swear. I told you I would never cheat on you and I am keeping my promise Liv." Lance choked. He is such a good manipulator. He knows how to play on Olivia's emotions and vulnerability.

"Lance I don't even know what to believe anymore…do you wanna marry me?" Olivia felt herself getting choked up. This was supposed to be the man she is set to spend the rest of her life with and she can't even trust him.

"Why do you think I asked you? You're the girl for me Liv. I love you. I wanna be with you and I wanna marry you."

"Who leaked our engagement Lance?" Olivia wanted to know.

"I don't know Liv. I was gonna ask you. It was no one from my camp."

"It was no one from my camp either."

"Who cares I am happy everyone knows we're engaged now we can shut up the haters."

"I guess but I had a whole strategic plan."

"Liv sometimes you just have to go with the flow everything doesn't have to be a plan babe."

"You're right. I miss you. When are you coming?" Olivia whined. She really did miss him.

"I will be there for your holiday party." Lance assured.

"Okay. I have to go, I love you."

"I love you too." Lance blew Olivia a kiss through the phone and ended the call.

Olivia sat down in Fitz chair to gather her thoughts. Part of her wanted to believe Lance, but she just doesn't trust him. She knows he was lying. She isn't ready to walk away from him yet.

"Ms. Pope I have to grab a few papers." She heard Fitz say from outside his office door.

"I'm off the phone." Olivia replied.

Fitz walked into his office and his cologne filled up the space. The man smelled divine and looked like a glass of fine wine.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked as he shuffled through papers on his desk.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." Olivia isn't fine. She couldn't plague him with her problems though, for all she knows he can run to the blogs if she spill her personal business. It sucks having to have her guard up 24/7. Olivia hates having to bottle everything up when Harrison, Angela, or her parents aren't around for her to vent, because of her celebrity status.

Fitz knew she wasn't fine it was written all over face. He couldn't push whatever it was out of her. He just hopes she have someone to talk to about whatever it is bothering her. He knew her relationship with Lance is a sham. Lance has been all over the blogs for his cheating and womanizer ways. Yet, Olivia saves face and defends their relationship for a reason Fitz will never understand. Olivia is a beautiful woman any man would be lucky to have her. He doesn't know why she feels like Lance is her end all be all. The girl definitely have her options.

"I didn't get a chance to congratulate you on your engagement. I wish you two nothing but success." Fitz smiled though he didn't mean it. He is hoping Olivia finds the courage to leave Lance. The man doesn't know what he has in Olivia.

"Thank you." Olivia played with her engagement ring and Fitz caught the sadness in her eyes. The unhappiness was surrounding her like a dark cloud. He saw it why couldn't she?

Olivia stood up from the chair and headed for the door. She needed to put some space between her and Fitz. The thoughts running through her mind right now would've made her pastor toss holy water on her. The way this man looked at her was in a way that no man has ever looked at her before, it made her nervous and turned on at the same time.

Fitz acting purely off emotion pushed Olivia against his door and placed both of his hands on either side of her head. She stared at him with wide confused eyes, while he stared at her with infatuation. The man is obsessed with her. He's been a closeted fan of hers for years, which led to his boyish crush on her, and to have her in his presence Fitz would be a fool not to act on how he is feeling. Yes, he have Michelle and he likes her, but she's not Olivia.

"I'm engaged." Olivia whispered looking Fitz squarely in the eyes. Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. This man had her feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush. She shouldn't be feeling like this though, this is wrong. Yet, it felt so right. There was this magnetic force pulling them together. They were doomed from the moment they laid eyes on each other. They couldn't fight this destiny with the toughest army.

"I know." Fitz whispered back staring at her with such intensity Olivia thought she'd melt before him.

"We can't Fitz." Olivia bit her bottom lip anxiously.

"I just need one minute with you. Away from your team and my stuff. Can I have one minute with you, please?" Fitz gave that amiable smirk of his, and there was no way Olivia could say no.

"One minute." She spoke with a head nod.

Together they soaked in the presence of one another. No words were spoken as they stared into each other's eyes trying to figure out exactly what was going on in this moment. Their bodies instinctively moved closer to one another until the were chest to stomach due to their height difference.

Olivia wanted to kiss him so bad. She forgotten all about Lance and that scared her. The fact that when she is around this man, she forgets about her fiancé is dangerous. She wonders if this is how Lance feels when he is out cheating on her.

Fitz wanted to kiss her. Those lips were calling for him. Fitz had to run his tongue across his bottom lip to prevent him from kissing her. God, he wants this woman. He's never wanted someone so bad in his life.

Figuring he might as well go for it, Fitz bent down to kiss Olivia, but was interrupted by someone knocking on his door. Olivia and Fitz jumped back from one another. They gathered themselves together, and Fitz opened the door. They both had guilty looks on their faces even though nothing happened.

Michelle's entire face dropped. She quickly regathered herself and shot Fitz a glare before walking off.

"Shit." Fitz gritted

Olivia left out of his office and went back to filming. She couldn't get Fitz out of her head for the rest of the day. She was so happy when she got back to her hotel. She showered, changed into lounge wear, and tried getting some sleep.

Across town, Fitz and Michelle were engaged in a heated argument.

"You like her! You don't even know her and your smitten with her! Do you honestly think you two will work? She's Olivia Pope and you're Fitz! You don't even fit into her world!" Michelle shouted as she tossed her clothes into her suitcase. She was anger that she wasted her time with Fitz and that she was really falling in love with him, only for him to get fooled into believing that he have a shot with Olivia Pope. Fitz must've been on some kind of drugs if he thought that would work.

"Michelle." Fitz pleaded.

"No don't Michelle me. You're living in a figment of your imagination Fitz wake up! After she films this holiday special she will be back in L.A. living her life with her fiancé. And you will be here in Oakland living your regular life as a principal." Michelle hoped she knocked some sense back into Fitz because he was clearly on some bullshit right now.

"It's not what you think Michelle, please don't go." Fitz felt like shit now seeing Michelle fight back her tears. He never wanted to hurt her. His gut is telling him to act on how he is feeling for Olivia. Yes, they're living two different lives. And he may not fit into her world, but what he is feeling, he knows she is feeling it too. He felt it back at his office. Never one to believe in love at first sight, he is confident that it was love at first sight when he laid eyes on Olivia.

"Call me when you're back to reality Fitz." Michelle kissed his cheek and left his apartment.

Fitz thought about chasing after her, he wanted to knowing that was the right thing to do. He would've if the ringing of his cell phone wouldn't have stopped him.

The number was unrecognizable, Fitz answered it instead.

"Hello."

"Meet me at Highland Park." Olivia ended the call.

* * *

 **Babes, there's no surprise ya'll not feeling Michelle or Lance! But was Michelle right is Olivia out of his league? Are their worlds too different? Is Fitz caught up in the moment or do he really like Olivia? What is Olivia feeling? Is it out of spite or is it genuine? As always leave your thoughts babes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Babes, I can't thank you for the support on this story! Happy Holidays and Happy Reading! I am gonna force myself to finish this story before Christmas lol!**

* * *

Chapter 5 There's No Mistletoe…Can I Still Have A Kiss?

Olivia tried getting some sleep when she got back to her hotel room, that was the plan. However, after 10 minutes of tossing and turning, she gave up. Harrison stepped out with his friend that flew in for the evening, leaving Olivia all by her lonesome.

Angela and Lance won't be flying in until the weekend, for the holiday party. James flew back to L.A. because he was booked for a fashion show and he won't be back until the following day. He styled Olivia's wig before he left.

Picking up her cell phone, Olivia called Lance. His phone went straight to voicemail. She knew he was home from practice by now. She can only imagine what he was doing. Pushing Lance out of her mind, she called Fitz. She haven't been able to stop thinking about him since their little moment in his office earlier. That man knew exactly what he was doing when he pinned her against his door. It took everything in her not to kiss him. The attraction she felt towards him scared her, she doesn't know him, yet her body longs for him like they're lovers.

Going against her better judgment she called Fitz. She took his number from

Harrison's phone yesterday. Figuring he wouldn't answer because he didn't know her number, Olivia was about to hang up, when suddenly he answered.

"Hello." He spoke into the phone in that deep baritone. The sound of his voice can literally talk you out of your panties.

"Meet me at Highland Park." Olivia replied hanging up before he could respond.

She ended the call abruptly because she was afraid that he would reject her. Olivia doesn't know what she was thinking asking him to meet her at Highland Park. He's in a relationship and she's engaged. She has no business wanting to see this man or feeling the things she does for this man. If the public found out about this, everyone will have a field day with that information, defaming Olivia's character and image. She's had the image of being your girl next door, not wild and promiscuous.

Fitz texted her asking her what time she wants to meet. Olivia looked at time on the alarm clock on the night stand. It was 7:30, she knew she needed at least 30 minutes to get ready, so she told him 8;30pm to be on the safe side. He texted her back saying okay he will be there.

Olivia went to the closet of her suite and looked for something to wear. She wanted to be as unrecognizable as possible in case they were spotted. She remembers sneaking off to Highland Park growing up and it can get a little crowded with cars at night.

She was taking a risk, but if she didn't want to be noticed, she had to go incognito. Olivia always packed an oversized sweat suit to bring with her when she travelled. After showering, she pulled it from the closet and threw it on. It swallowed her up perfectly. She decided to wear her natural hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. She grabbed her favorite pair of Oscar De La Renta sunglasses covering her eyes and pulled her hood over her head, drawing the string tight. She wasn't wearing any makeup which either will be a hit or miss with Fitz, since he haven't seen her without a face full of makeup. However, he was the one that said she was prissy and he likes women more natural, maybe he would appreciate this look.

"Perfect." Olivia said to herself as she checked herself out in the mirror.

She left out of the bedroom and walked into the living room where Julian was sitting on the couch watching TV. He gave her his undivided attention when he noticed her shutting off the television.

"Ju I have to go to Highland Park to speak with someone." Olivia said not wanting to dig into details of who exactly she was going to speak to, even though she is sure Julian already knew.

Julian is no fool, he knows his boss is going to see Fitz. It's none of his business, but he's glad she is finally starting to forget about Lance who has been nothing but trouble to her. Julian has seen Olivia cry too many times over that asshole and he wants better for her. Julian has been around Olivia long enough to look at her as family and it breaks his heart to see her going through the bullshit Lance puts her through. Julian will never understand why Olivia accepted Lance's engagement.

"Okay." Julian grabbed his jacket and got up from the couch. He called for a car and they left Olivia's suite.

The ride over to Highland Park Olivia fiddled with her hands. She was a nervous wreck. She made an irrational decision when she called Fitz to meet her and now she doesn't know what the hell she is going to say to the man when they're face to face.

She spotted his white Audi as the car she was in pulled behind it. He had dark tint that you couldn't see through. It was also dark in the park, so she didn't know if he was inside of his SUV or not. She shot him text.

 **Olivia: Hey we just pulled behind you, are you inside?**

 **Fitz: I am. Should I get out?**

 **Olivia: No is it alright if I just get in your car? I don't want to risk being spotted.**

 **Fitz: Of course**

 **Olivia: Okay.**

"Ju I'll be right in his car." Olivia told Julian who looked uncomfortable about having her out of his eyesight.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Julian looked around the relatively empty park. There were kids in the distant playing basketball and some teens watching, but no one was really paying attention the side of the park Olivia was on.

"Yeah it'll be fine." Olivia assured.

"Okay." Julian still wasn't convinced but he couldn't force her not to go.

Fitz watched Olivia exit the SUV and had he not known she was meeting him, he would've never guessed it was her walking to his car. Fitz never thought he would see the day Olivia Pope would be in an oversized sweat suit. The diva of all divas was in a freaking sweat suit and about to get into his car. Yeah, he was definitely dreaming because no one would believe this for second.

Olivia rushed and hopped in Fitz car in seconds. The first thing she noticed was that his car smelled just like him. His radio was turned down low with her song ironically playing.

"Hi." She said sliding the glasses off her face as she looked over at him. She took off her hood exposing her natural tresses.

Fitz looked at her completely taken aback by her appearance. Was this the same woman from early. The woman that he mistakenly and judgmentally called prissy. Fitz has never been more turned on in his life, then he was in this moment. Olivia is a goddess.

"Hi." He flashed her that mega watts smile of his.

"I'm sorry for my appearance. I just didn't wanna be spotted." Olivia apologized. She didn't like the way Fitz was staring at her, he seemed shocked, and worse of all he seemed turned off by Olivia's appearance. She suddenly felt insecure.

"Why are you apologizing?" Fitz didn't understand why the hell Olivia was apologizing for looking like a normal person. Is her lifestyle that messed up that she'd forgotten that she doesn't have to always be in a face full of makeup and expensive pieces of clothing to be considered beautiful.

"I just…I'm not used to coming out like this…I don't even know what I am saying." Olivia shook her head embarrassingly.

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hands forcing her to look at him. It was at this moment that Fitz realized Olivia is just a regular person just like everyone else. He used to hold her and other celebrity to a higher standard almost like their god's and goddesses. Fitz knows no one is perfect, but for some reason he tricked himself into believing that celebrities had no flaws or insecurities. He never wanted to be so wrong in life.

"Don't apologize for being yourself. You are a very beautiful woman Olivia even in your most natural state." Fitz caressed her hands needing for her to understand that in her most natural state he found her the most beautiful.

Olivia didn't know if God was playing a trick on her or what, but this man before her couldn't have been real. Here he was calling her beautiful in her most natural state. A state that she was forced to hate growing up especially in the music industry. Olivia has always been told her hair is too kinky, her nose too wide, her lips too full, and her figure too curvy. She was forced to wear wigs, get surgery on her nose, and go on crazy diets. They forced the European standard of beauty onto Olivia, that when she's in her natural state she doesn't even know who the fuck she is.

"You don't have to say that just because I am sitting across from you." Olivia looked away from Fitz and out of the window. She felt so insecure under his gaze.

"Olivia I am a grown ass man. Do I look like I would say something just to say it?" Fitz questioned irritable that Olivia would even question him. Then again, in the business that she's in, she is probably used to being told what she wants to hear.

Olivia didn't answer him, she just looked at him. For all she knows this man could be saying whatever he thought would get him into her pants the quickest. He could be setting her up to sell his story to TMZ. Olivia has been trained to question everything. That was one of the first things she was taught when she got into the music industry. She was told that no one is who they appear to be, you have to dig deeper than what they're presenting at surface level, to really know a person's character.

"I'm sorry…I've just been trained to question everything you know…with being in the business and all. It's so annoying and I hate it…but I have to protect myself." Olivia explained. He was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Olivia just hopes he understands where she is coming from even though he's an outsider to the business.

"I get it," he nodded his head. He looked out of his windshield appearing to be in deep thought.

An awkward silence washed over them, Olivia had something on her mind she wanted to ask him about, but she was a little nervous. Thinking what the hell, she decided to ask him.

"Yesterday, I overheard you talking to your girlfriend and you called me prissy and said I am not your type. Am I really not your type Fitz?" Olivia wanted to know. She knew she wouldn't be here in his car sitting across from him if she wasn't his type. She just wants to hear from his mouth that she is his type. It will definitely help stroke her ego to hear him say it out of his mouth.

"Are you kidding me? Yes, you're my type. Do I think you're prissy? Yes, I do. But now I obviously see it's a part of your image and you can't really help it. I apologize if I offended you Olivia." Fitz hoped she accepted his apology. He felt bad that she overheard him lying to Michelle about her.

Olivia was about to respond, but Julian called her.

"Excuse me Fitz," Olivia answered Julian's call, "hello."

"Are you okay?" Julian asked.

Fitz took Olivia's phone from her hand and she looked over at him shocked.

"I mean no disrespect when I say this, but while she is with me I would appreciate at it if she's given some space. I am perfectly capable of taking care of her while she's in my presence. She's in good hands I can assure you." Fitz knew he was pushing his luck doing this, Julian towered over him by some inches and Julian definitely outweighed Fitz. Fitz knew Julian could probably knock him the fuck out easily. However, Fitz didn't care. He'd gladly take that ass whooping for Olivia to be feel normal for once in her life.

Julian hung up on Fitz, and Fitz handed Olivia back her cell phone. She still was looking at in shock. He flashed her an assuring smirk to let her know everything was alright.

Olivia can't believe Fitz just said that to Julian. She loves Julian to death, he's been by her side since the beginning, but she hates the feeling of being watched and checked on like she's a child. It's not Julian's fault, Olivia is in a business where she needs the protection of Julian. Sometimes she can't help the feeling of wanting to be normal though, and living her life as a normal person would, without a bodyguard.

Lance has never come at Julian the way Fitz just did, Lance is scared of Julian. He'll check other fill-in bodyguards like Byron, but never Julian.

"You think he wanna kick my ass?" Fitz laughed. Olivia is happy he could find humor in this because she is shitting her bricks. She can only imagine what Julian is thinking right now.

"Yeah he definitely wants to kick your ass." Olivia laughed as well.

"You're worth it," Fitz shrugged with a smug grin.

They spent the next two hours talking and getting to know one another. Olivia learned that Fitz have three older brothers and a younger sister. He have a bunch of nieces and nephews. He went to Yale for undergrad and Stanford for grad school. He doesn't want to be a principal forever. He plans on becoming a superintendent. He enjoys tropical places. He hates the cold. And he loves anything that will stimulate his mind.

Olivia found this man so interesting, she could listen to him talk all day, especially when he spoke about his students. She wished she had a principal like him when she was at King, those kids are lucky.

Fitz on the other hand, learned a lot about Olivia that him nor the public knows. Olivia contrary to popular belief hates the fact that she is known as a diva. She hates the diets she is forced on and prefer the extra weight she gains when she's not dieting for tours. She hates touring but loves connecting with her fans. She also hate the attention and spotlight of being one of the biggest and greatest entertainers of her generation.

He figured she was an only child. She's super close to her parents and family. She definitely is looking forward to starting a family.

"Your yawning either I am boring you or you're tired." Fitz looked over at her with those hypnotizing eyes of his. He had the kind of eyes that can put you under any spell he desires. Olivia has always been a sucker for pretty eyes.

"I am exhausted, but I am enjoying your company." Fitz presence is intoxicating. She wasn't ready to leave it.

"Olivia we'll see each other tomorrow. We have the next four days together." Fitz winked.

"Do you wanna come back to my hotel suite?" Olivia knew this was mistake inviting this man back to her hotel suite. She's engaged for Christ sake and he's in a relationship, but as wrong as it was, it felt so right.

"Are you sure?" Fitz diffidently asked. He didn't want to leave her side either. Going back to her hotel suite can either go two ways. Either this is about to be the best night of his life, or the worst. No one should recognize them, Fitz doesn't need to be in the blogs or news for being spotted with Olivia. That's the kind of press he doesn't want to bring to King.

"Mhm." Olivia nodded her head.

"Then yes I'll come back to your hotel suite with you." Fitz confirmed.

"Okay."

Olivia texted Julian.

 **Olivia: Fitz is coming back to my suite with me. I think it's best if we use the back entrance.**

Since finding out the hotel Olivia would be staying in while she filmed her holiday special, her fans have been camping out of the hotel everyday hoping to get a glance of her. She didn't mind using the front entrance when she was alone, but being with Fitz, she wouldn't dare use the front entrance. TMZ would ruin her life if they spotted her with Fitz, and she didn't need that especially since she just dropped her album.

 **Julian: I wanna kick that cocky bastard ass so bad. On the strength of you I am going to chill and hold my composure. We'll tail you guys to the hotel.**

 **Olivia: Thanks Ju, love you.**

 **Julian: Love you too Liv.**

When they made it back to the hotel Olivia was staying in, she instructed Fitz to drive to the back. As she suspected, fans were standing out front with signs and pictures of her cheering loudly.

Julian and hotel security rushed Fitz and Olivia inside of the hotel in seconds. They were whisked up to Olivia's hotel suite without being detected.

"Olivia I need to speak with him briefly." Julian said to Olivia.

Olivia looked between the both of them unsure if she should leave them alone. Fitz gave a subtle nod. Olivia walked inside of the suite giving them privacy.

"You know I wanna kick your ass right." Julian said to Fitz as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I know. I just wanted her to feel normal even if it was only for a few hours." Fitz replied defending what he said to Julian earlier. He would do it all over again.

"Even though I am pissed I respect it." Julian cracked a half-smile extending his hand out to Fitz.

"Does this mean we're buddies now?" Fitz teased shaking Julian's hand.

"Don't push it." Julian teased back.

"I'm just messing withy you." Fitz laughed.

"Don't fuck this up…that girl in there is like a little sister to me…I will kill for her…she's been through a lot…just be good to her." Julian warned.

Fitz nodded his head, "you have my word."

"Cool."

"This is nice I had no ideas the rooms were this nice." Fitz said as he walked inside of Olivia's suite giving it a nod of approval.

"Would you like something to drink?" Olivia asked walking to the small kitchen.

"What do you have? I don't want any soft shit." Fitz cracked a smile at his smartness.

"Soft shit huh, that's cute." Olivia chuckled as she pulled out a bottle of Don Julio Reposado. Olivia isn't a heavy drinker except for her few glasses of wine. When she does drink though, she indulges in nothing but the best.

"What do you know about Don Julio?" Fitz walked over to Olivia and grabbed the bottle from the counter.

"No the question is what do you know about it principal?" Olivia grabbed the bottle back and poured them two shots.

"More than you." Fitz winked and tossed back his shot. The wink almost took her out. The man is fine and he knows it.

"Mmm." Olivia tossed hers back to impressing Fitz.  
"My girl." Fitz watched Olivia in amazement. She is completely different than what he thought, than what she portrays in the media, and he loves it.

Olivia cocked her head to the side at hearing him say, 'my girl', she knew it was innocent, but it caught her off guard.

"I didn't mean it literally…I was just…I meant." Fitz stammered.

"I know what you meant." Olivia leaned her head in and pecked his pink lips. They were soft just like she imagined. She wanted to kiss him again, the peck wasn't satisfying for her, but she didn't know how he'd react.

Fitz wanted to grab her face and kiss her more passionately. He's been wanting to feel those plumped lips since he laid eyes on them, he just didn't want to scare her with his forwardness.

10 shots in Olivia and Fitz were dancing all around her suite. Fitz convinced her to sing to him. Even as drunk as she was the woman never missed a cue. She has the voice of an angel.

They retired to Olivia's bed when their heads started spinning out of control. Laying on their backs, they both were trying to regain control of their bodies.

"Can I ask you a question?" Fitz slurred slightly looking over at Olivia.

"Yes." Olivia slightly looked over at him.

"Do you love your fiancé?" Fitz wanted to know. He knows she isn't happy, and if she isn't happy, it has to be the love keeping her with Lance.

"I do. I love him." Olivia truthfully replied.

"Are you happy?"

"No."

"Are you in love with him?"

Olivia had to think about that one. Yes, she loves Lance, is she in love with him, not anymore. Lance has hurt her too many times and disrespected their relationship more times than she count. How can she be in love with that?

"Not anymore." She reminisced on the hurt and it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Then why are you with him?" Fitz wanted to know.

"I don't know. We look good together. I love him. We have history." Olivia was firing off what she's been conditioning herself to say in regard to her relationship with Lance.

"Sounds like bullshit to me." Fitz spat sitting up. His head was no longer spinning. Hearing Olivia say she is basically with her fiancé because they look good together and have history bothered him.

"Whoa aren't you in a relationship yourself…why are you with her?" Olivia asked matching Fitz's tone. Her head was still spinning kind of, so she remained laying down.

"I'm not with her anymore, she broke up with me." Fitz confessed looking back at Olivia.

"Why?" Olivia curiously asked.

"She told me I am living in a false reality because I like you and I think we're gonna be together." Fitz admitted hoping like hell Michelle is wrong.

"Do you like me?" Olivia insecurely whispered.

"Yes I like you. Am I living in a false reality?" Fitz stared at her waiting for her answer.

Olivia found the strength to sit up so that she was sitting next him. She grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"No because I like you too."

Olivia allowed her forehead to rest against Fitz's. They both soaked in the closeness of one another. His exhale became her inhale until they were breathing as one. Taking her out of her misery, Fitz closed the short space between them, kissing Olivia fully. Placing a finger under her chin, and his other hand at the nape of her neck, Fitz kissed her like a man on a mission.

Olivia moaned loudly into their kiss, she's never been kissed like this by any man. Fitz was awakening parts of her that haven't been touched since she last slept with Lance. They kissed until they literally need oxygen.

Olivia wanted nothing more than to climb on his lap and fuck his brains out, but instead she laid back down pulling him down with her. Fitz wrapped her up in his arms and they fell asleep together within minutes.

The next morning, Olivia was awakened by her cell phone ringing. Fitz was still knocked out. Grabbing her cell phone from the nightstand, she saw that Julian was calling.

"Good morning Ju." Olivia greeted.

"Lance is here." Julian told Olivia.

Olivia was wide awake now at hearing that Lance was here. He wasn't supposed to be here until the weekend. He is a few days too early. The color in her face drained and her heartbeat increased rapidly. Olivia thought she'd go into shock.

Lance called Olivia while she was on the line with Julian.

"Hold up Ju," Olivia clicked over. "Hey baby." She greeted Lance.

"Baby I'm here open up." Lance said into the phone sending Olivia to an early grave.

* * *

 **Babes...how'd you like it? Fitz obviously is with all the shits lmao! Julian wasn't feeling it at first, but he's coming around. Then Lance shows up out of nowhere...can Olivia get out of this one?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Will she get busted by Lance? Happy reading babes!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Lance pulled up to the hotel Olivia was staying with roses in one hand and an 'I'm Sorry' card in the other to surprise his fiancée. He was determined to get back in good graces with Olivia. He loves Olivia with every bone in his body, he just can't seem to fight off the temptations that comes his way daily. Being in the NFL and the hottest running back in the country, Lance is a hot commodity on and off the field. Women throw themselves at him every day and sometimes, well often times he caves into the temptation.

He wants to be a better man for Olivia, she deserves it. She's a great woman. She makes him a better man. They've been through hell and back, and she still stuck by his side. Lance doesn't know what the hell is wrong with him any man would be lucky to have a woman like Olivia in their life. He is dating the hottest entertainer on the planet and he's taking her for granted.

Lance has gotten himself into more trouble. His cheating ways has finally caught up to him. A woman is now claiming to be pregnant with his child and she's going to the blogs to tell her story. Lance vaguely remembers sleeping with the woman, so there is no telling who's the father of her baby. None of that matters though, because once this gets out his relationship with Olivia will be done. There will be no turning back, the media will rip Olivia to shreds if she stays with Lance knowing that he could've possibly impregnated another woman. Especially when Olivia's miscarriage was so public and devastating to say the least. Lance doesn't know when the woman will come out with her story, but he is here now to make things right with Olivia to save face.

What frustrates Lance is the fact that he gave this woman 1 million dollars to disappear. She took his money and agreed to go ghost. Lance can't believe he was stupid enough to be extorted for 1 million dollars. He was played like a fiddle and now he had to reap the consequences of his actions.

As he rode the elevator up to Olivia's hotel suite, Lance looked on social media to see if he was breaking news on any of the social sites. So far, things were good.

"Lance what are you doing here?" Julian asked surprised. He was coming out of Olivia's hotel suite.

"I came to surprise my fiancée." Lance answered irritably. He never did like Julian. He always felt like him and Olivia had a thing. They're just too close.

"I thought you weren't scheduled to come in until the weekend." Julian knew he couldn't let Lance inside of Olivia's hotel suite, especially since the principal was still in there. Julian is assuming they are still sleeping, they haven't come out of her room yet.

Julian pulled out his cell phone and called Olivia to give her a heads up. Thankfully she answered.

"Good morning Ju." Olivia greeted.

"Lance is here." Julian told Oliva.

Something was off Lance felt it. Julian was acting weird. Lance pulled out his cell phone and called Olivia.

"Hold up Ju." Olivia clicked over and Julian watched Lance greet her.

"Baby I'm here open up." Lance said into the phone.

 **X**

Olivia was pacing back and forth in the bedroom of her suite. Lance is outside of her room right now and Fitz is in her bed sleeping peacefully. This man is such a deep sleeper. Olivia didn't want to wake him, he looked so comfortable and unbothered. But she had to get him out of her room before Lance killed the both of them.

"Fitz wake up." Olivia nudged him.

Fitz peeled those icy blue eyes of his opened and smiled at her, had Lance not been outside, she would've sat right on Fitz's face.

"Good morning." His morning voice was sexy as hell. She watched him sit up and stretched. The way his muscles flexed caused a reaction between her legs.

"Good morning." Olivia nervously looked at the door as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" Fitz asked sensing something was off. He hadn't noticed before, but looking at her now, she looked like she was about to shit her pants.

"My fiancé is here. He's actually right outside my suite." Olivia told Fitz.

"Okay let him in." Fitz nonchalantly replied. He didn't see the big deal about her fiancé being outside. They can spin this so many ways.

"Are you kidding me? Fitz I can't just let him in. What do you think he'll think if he sees you in my suite this early in the morning?" Olivia panicked. She collapsed onto the bed defeated.

"First of all calm down. Second of all we can spin this, well I can spin this. I got you." Fitz pecked Olivia's lips and went into the bathroom.

Olivia waited until he was done in the bathroom for her next move.

"C'mon." He said and they walked out of her bedroom.

Fitz took a seat on the couch, while Olivia answered the door.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Lance snapped stepping into Olivia's face. Fitz clenched his fist as he bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't like the way Lance spoke to Olivia let alone the way he stepped in her face as if he was going to strike her.

"I'm sorry. I was going over some details of today's filming with the principal at King." Olivia lied thinking quick on her toes.

Fitz smiled as he stood up from the couch. He watched Lance wrap his arms around Olivia's waist and pull her in for a hug and kiss. Lance stared Fitz down as he shoved his tongue in Olivia's mouth. Fitz continued biting the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from snapping on Lance.

"Babe this is Fitz the principal at King. Fitz this is my fiancé Lance." Olivia introduced the two after breaking her make out session with Lance.

"What's up man." Lance spoke to Fitz.

"What's up." Fitz barely acknowledged Lance.

"I'm gonna be in the bedroom hurry up," Lance smacked Olivia's butt and left her and Fitz in the living room.

"Fitz I'm sorry. I had no idea he was coming." Olivia apologized. Had she known Lance was coming, she would've never invited Fitz back to her hotel. She tried to reach out to him but he backed away. He didn't want to be touched by her right now.

"It's fine I should get going anyway. I have to get ready for school." Fitz couldn't see past his jealously.

"Fitz." Olivia pleaded with her eyes. She just needed him to hear her out. As far as her relationship with Lance it's over, she just needs time to end it. She isn't a normal person that can just break up with her partner in a normal fashion. She has to think about how they can spin it in the media so that neither one of them are made to be the bad guy. Despite what Lance have done to Olivia, she doesn't want to further ruin his image, and she doesn't want ruining hers. Everything about their breakup have to be calculated and executed perfectly.

"Your fiancé is waiting." Fitz left Olivia where she was standing and walked out of the room.

Olivia gathered herself before walking back into the bedroom. Lance was sitting on the bed on his phone when she entered.

"Did you fuck him?" Lance asked without looking up from his phone.

"Why would you ask me that?" Olivia snapped. She hates when Lance accuses her of cheating especially when he's the one cheating.

"Did you or didn't you?" Lance finally looked up at Olivia with a menacing stare.

"No I didn't." Olivia answered.

"Come here." Lance motioned for Olivia to come sit on his lap.

"No." Olivia now had an attitude. The more she looked at Lance the more annoyed she became.

"Baby I'm sorry…come here." Lance held out his hand to her giving her his best puppy dog look. He knew she'd cave in. She's weak to flesh.

Olivia hates how handsome he is because it makes it hard for her to stay mad at him.

Walking over to him, Olivia allowed him to pull her down onto his lap. Lance looked stressed, something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked staring at him.

"Nothing the season isn't going the way I want." Lance lied. He knew he should just tell Olivia what's going on, but he isn't ready to discuss that yet.

"I'm sorry." Olivia kissed his cheek.

Lance kissed Olivia on lips and laid her down on the bed.

"Babe I have to get to King to start filming." Olivia protested.

Lance ignored her and kept kissing her neck. He pried her legs open with his knee as he worked on pulling down her sweats. Lance was kissing her spot dissolving her protests by the seconds.

Once he toyed with her love button, Olivia gave into his advances. And she didn't feel guilty for thinking about Fitz the entire time.

 **X**

Fitz came into work an hour late. Michelle shot him daggers all the way to his office. He wished things didn't have to end up the way they did between them, which is why he never wanted to begin a relationship with her in the first place.

As he walked into his office, his cell phone started ringing. Pulling it from the pocket of his Burberry tailored trousers, Fitz saw that it was his mom calling.

"Hey mom." Fitz greeted as he tossed his Burberry briefcase onto the chair.

"Hey Bubba, I'm just confirming that you are coming home this year for Christmas. I have to mark your seat for Christmas dinner." Teresa said calling Fitz by his nickname.

"Yes I'll be home this year." Fitz confirmed.

"Perfect shall I mark a seat for a guest?" Teresa asked.

Fitz wanted to say yes but knew there was no way in hell Olivia would be able to accompany him to his house for Christmas dinner. That would be a huge stretch.

"No not this year." Fitz declined.

Teresa sighed, "okay son, I love you have a good day."

"I love you too mom." Fitz ended the call.

He hates hearing the disappointment in his mom's voice.

 **X**

Michelle sat at her desk fuming. She knew Fitz was with Olivia last night which is why he came in so late this morning. This little fling he's having with her is not going to end well. Their worlds just don't collide. She's freaking Olivia Pope the biggest entertainer on the planet and he's Fitz a principal at a struggling inner-city school. In what world are they a match?

Michelle honestly thought her and Fitz had something serious. Those three weeks were the best three weeks of her life. She was really falling for Fitz so much so that she can say she was falling in love with him. He is the man she's been dreaming about bringing home. Her folks would be proud. Her sisters are all married to successful men and Fitz was her chance to finally shut everyone up. He had to ruin it by foolishly thinking he has a chance with Olivia Pope. Michelle has to get her man back.

Getting up from her chair at her desk, Michelle hiked her skirt up a little and walked to the back to Fitz office. Knocking on the door, she waited until he told her to come in, to enter his space.

"Good morning, long night?" Michelle joked as she closed and locked the door behind her.

"Yeah something like that." Fitz replied looking at Michelle strangely. They haven't spoken since she packed her things and left his apartment and here she was bussing jokes.

"Mmm will there be filming today? Olivia and her crew aren't here yet." Michelle crossed her arms across her chest pushing up her boobs in the V-neck shirt she was wearing.

Fitz eyed her breasts lustfully. He looked her over admiring her body.

"Michelle I want to apologize. I think you're a great woman. I think you're a beautiful woman and you will make a man very happy and lucky one day. I never meant to lead you on." Fitz sincerely apologized.

"Can I ask you a question?" Michelle asked.

"Mhm."

"Had she not shown up would there still be an us?"

"Yes, but she did and I can't help how I feel."

Michelle walked over to Fitz and knelt before him. Fitz has made her a junkie to his sex and she craved him.

"Michelle." Fitz protested trying to get her back up on her feet.

"Shh," Michelle unbuttoned Fitz pants.

Fitz knew this was wrong. He is trying to pursue something with Olivia and his ex if he can even call her that is trying to seduce him. It's like Michelle had him under some sex crazed haze as he lifted up allowing her to pull his trousers down just enough. She then worked on freeing his thick cock from his briefs.

Michelle had Fitz right where she wanted him. Wrapping her lips around his erect throbbing cock, she sucked on him missing the way he taste.

Fitz threw his head back reveling in the feeling. Michelle is definitely top 1 on Fitz's list of best blow jobs. The woman sure does know how to please a guy.

Michelle watched Fitz squirm as she performed some of her best moves on him. She knows he will never ever experience head like this from any other woman not even prissy Olivia Pope.

"Fuck I'm about to cum." Fitz gritted trying to hold off. He didn't want to cum yet. It was feeling too good and he didn't want it to end.

"Cum in my mouth Fitz." Michelle purred staring up at him.

Fitz looked down at her and saw Olivia.

"Liv!" He couldn't hold it any longer as he came.

Michelle released Fitz from her mouth at hearing him call her Olivia and she felt like smacking fire out of his ass. How dare he disrespect her and call her another woman's name.

"Wow." Michelle wiped her mouth disbelievingly. If she wasn't convinced before, she is now, this man really likes Olivia.

"Michelle I'm sorry." Fitz said as he made himself decent again.

"Save it Fitz." Michelle left out of his office in a huff.

"Shit."

 **X**

"The kids are gonna be so surprised to see you." Olivia said to Lance as they pulled up to the school. Today will be auditions for the talent show.

"I should've stayed at the hotel. I am not in the mood for this shit." Lance sighed.

"Lance please don't ruin this for me." Olivia looked over at him wondering why the hell he was even here.

"Trust me I don't wanna ruin your little image." Lance rolled his eyes.

Julian helped Olivia out of the SUV and she walked into the school hand in hand with Lance, it was all for optics.

"Yo it's Lance Cole! Oh shit!" One student excitedly said as Olivia and Lance walked into the building.

"What's up man." Lance shook the student's hand.

"Man you're my favorite player I am hoping to make it to the league myself." The student replied in awe.

"Keep working hard and you will." Lance told the student.

Fitz came out of his office to greet Fitz and Lance again. Olivia looked much different than she did last night. She was dressed in a Ralph and Russo nude double-breasted flounce dress, and nude Christian Louboutin So Kate heels. She was back in her wig and face full of makeup. Fitz looked at her engagement ring becoming angry that she was still rocking it.

"Let me know if you guys need anything." Fitz said to Olivia and Lance with his eyes on Olivia.

"We will thank you." Olivia smiled. She couldn't hold Fitz's stare. She didn't want Lance's mind to start wandering.

Lance just glared at him. It's something about Fitz that is not sitting right with him, maybe it's the fact that Fitz was in Olivia's hotel suite 5 in the morning.

"You have a football team right?" Olivia asked Fitz.

"Yes we do." Fitz answered.

"Oh my God babe it would be so cool if you hang out with them, that would be great publicity for you, and perfect for my holiday special." Olivia excitedly replied. She wanted to spend as less time with Lance as possible and if that meant putting him to work, then so be it.

"I guess." Lance came to spend time with Olivia not a bunch of horny teenagers.

"Thanks babe." Olivia kissed his cheek.

Fitz blood was boiling on the inside. He was a jealous man and that could be dangerous regarding his emotions.

Lance picked up on it and tongued Olivia down not caring that students and other staff were watching them. Olivia broke the kiss immediately giving Lance a look that said, 'chill out'.

Lance cockily smirked. Fitz felt like punching the smirk off his face. Fitz went into his office and spoke on the intercom for Coach Garrett to come down to the main office. After introducing Coach Garret to Lance, Lance was whisked away. A camera man followed them.

"I was thinking the talent show auditions can begin after lunch." Olivia said to Fitz who looked irritable.

"That's fine." Fitz walked off heading to his office.

Olivia threw up her hands and headed to the auditorium to make sure everything was in place. While she was in checking in with Marcus, her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello." Olivia answered.

"Hey Liv, it's me Zen." The CEO of Zen record label said. Olivia is signed to Zen Records.

"Hey Zen, how are you?" Olivia asked. He only called Olivia when he had good news or bad news. She hoped this was a good news call.

"Great how are you? How is the holiday special?"

"It's coming along great I can't wait for you to see it."

"I can't wait to see it. I am calling you to let you know that your album is doing exceptionally well. We have the numbers from the first week and you've sold 4 million copies worldwide already congratulations Olivia. I am very proud of you." Zen congratulated.

"Oh my God!" Olivia screaming jumping up and down startling the camera man and others in the auditorium.

"Have a happy holidays Olivia." Zen laughed.

"You too!" Olivia ended the call.

She called Harrison who she hasn't seen since yesterday afternoon. He answered on the first ring.

"Liv before you kill me I am on my way." Harrison said before Olivia could get a word in.

"Harrison I've sold 4 million copies so far!" Olivia jubilantly yelled still in shock.

"Wait what! How do you know?" Harrison wanted to know. This is usually his job to know the numbers and data.

"Zen called me."

"Holy shit! You did it Liv!"

"I did!"

"We have to celebrate after your holiday special."

"Yes now get your ass here now! I need you. Lance is here."

"I'll be there soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia ended the call. The remainder of the day she spent going through auditions for the talent show. Two things for certain, the talent is scarce at this school. She tried to keep her composure during the auditions, but there were a lot of times when she burst out laughing, and the camera caught her.

After the auditions wrapped up, Olivia was asked to speak to the young ladies specifically on relationships, peer pressure and body image. This was going to be a candid discussion that she couldn't wait to engage in.

While on lunch, Olivia went searching for Fitz. She haven't seen him since this morning. Lance was still with the football team.

"Hello, Michelle is Fitz in his office?" Olivia asked as she walked into the main office with Julian in tow.

"Yes." Michelle answered without looking up from her screen. She wanted to be a bitch and say no, but she thought against it. She would rather get her man back the old-fashioned way.

Olivia walked to the back where Fitz office was and knocked. Julian stayed up front with Michelle.

Olivia knocked on Fitz's office door and waited for him to answer. Seconds later, he opened up with his cell phone glued to his ear. Upon laying eyes on Olivia, he looked annoyed. Olivia looked him and up and down and smiled seductively pushing her way into his office.

Fitz was dressed impressively. Today he was in a teal Burberry dress shirt, trousers to match, and Versace shoes. Over the past few days, Olivia have noticed that Fitz wears nothing but designers. He also drives a really nice car. He's a principal and can't be making that much money, she's curious as to what gives.

"Yes we can have a parent teacher conference. Alright, I'll see you then have a good day." Fitz ended the call and blew an exasperated breath.

"Everything okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Fitz curtly replied blowing her off as he sat behind his desk and went onto his laptop. He can't even look at Olivia without seeing Lance.

"What's with the attitude then?" Olivia wanted to know as if she didn't know.

"Olivia I don't have time for this. What do you want?" Fitz snapped glaring at her. His eyes landed on her ring and he scoffed.

"Nothing asshole." Olivia turned to leave his office, but Fitz stopped her.

She didn't even hear or see him get up from his desk. She just felt his strong arms close around her waist.

"I'm sorry." He whispered kissing her neck.

Olivia leaned back into him and she felt his erect dick right on her butt. She bit back a moan. Turning around in his arms, Olivia stared at her trying to read his mind.

"I don't like seeing you with him." Fitz admitted and he didn't care how covetous he sounded.

"I know." Olivia laid her head on his chest.

"Leave him." Fitz gripped Olivia tighter.

"I will I just need time." Olivia looked up at Fitz hoping he believed her. That's all she needed was time.

"Don't have me waiting for too long." Fitz brushed his lips against hers.

"I won't." Olivia pulled him down his ears for a kiss.

They allowed each other to get lost in each other's mouths. Fitz played with her tongue and she played with his. She bit his lip and he bit hers. Her hands were lost in his curls and his hands were comfortably resting on her ass.

Olivia hiked her dress up allowing Fitz to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist grinding herself against him. Her thong was moist. Fitz snuck two fingers between her legs toying with her love button through her thong.

"Oh my God." Olivia moaned into the kiss.

She started grinding against his fingers as if it was his dick. Her juices were dripping down his fingers.

"You're so wet. I can't wait to feel you." Fitz huskily breathed sucking Olivia's bottom lip into his. He can only imagine how wet her pussy feels.

"Mmm I'm about to cum." Olivia tightened her grip around Fitz's shoulders.

"Cum on my fingers Livvie." Fitz sunk his teeth into Olivia's neck leaving a mark for sure.

Hearing him call her Livvie sent her over the edge. Olivia came all over his fingers. Her body shook against Fitz. He held her up until she was able to stand on her own. Olivia was glad she had the support of the door holding her up. She watched through hazy eyes as Fitz licked her juices off his fingers.

"Are you okay?" Fitz had that smug look on his face that Olivia wanted to slap right off. Damn him for bringing her to an orgasm like that.

"I'm fine." She snapped.

"You just wait until he is up in there, we'll see if you're fine or not." Fitz gripped a handful of himself and smirked.

"So cocky," Olivia playfully rolled her eyes.

"And I can back it up." Fitz kissed her lips.

 **X**

After wrapping of filming for the day, Olivia retired back to her hotel. Lance irritated her the whole ride back as he kissed and sucked on her neck. Olivia was not in the mood to have sex with him, not after that orgasm Fitz gave her back in his office.

"I have something for us back at the hotel." Lance whispered in Olivia's ear.

"I don't want that shit." Olivia shooed Lance away.

"What's your issue?" Lance continued to try and kiss on Olivia.

Julian was seconds from intervening. He's been waiting to kick Lance's ass.

"Nothing I'm just not in the mood Lance." Olivia looked out of the window.

"I bet if that ole pretty mothafucka was feeling on you, you would like it. If I find out you fucked him Olivia I swear to God – "

"You swear to God what?" Julian asked turning around to stare at Lance.

"Mind your fucking business Julian this ain't got shit to do with you man." Lance said trying to dismiss Julian.

"It's okay Ju, Lance ain't crazy." Olivia intervened.

"Yeah okay." Lance entertained himself with his phone.

"Fuck!" He yelled startling everyone in the car.

Olivia looked over at him wondering what the hell was wrong with him when her cell phone starting ringing. Harrison was calling her from the car behind them.

"Hello."

"Check the blogs."

"What happened?" Olivia looked over at Lance.

"That dirty bastard just check it." Harrison hung up.

Olivia checked the blogs and all she saw was 'Oakland Raiders Star Running Back Lance Cole Impregnate Other Woman'.

"Baby I can explain." Lance implored hoping she would give him a chance to tell his side of the story.

"You bastard!" Olivia saw red as she started punching and slapping Lance.

"Olivia no!" Julian yelled as he tried to pull Olivia off Lance.

"You fucking cheating bastard! I hate you!" Olivia continued her unleashing her wrath on Lance. He tried ducking and dodging her punches to no avail.

"I'm sorry!" Lance yelled.

"Olivia!"

* * *

 **Babes, how'd you like this chapter? Fitz is clearly letting it be known at this point that he doesn't like Lance. Michelle can't seem to let go of Fitz. Are you surprised Lance got another woman pregnant? How will it pan out in the media? Will she finally leave him?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Holidays Babes, I hope you all had a GREAT Christmas! Sorry for the late update, a lot has been going on! Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Olivia no!" Julian yelled as put in a weak effort to pull Olivia from Lance. Julian wanted to let Olivia continue beating Lance's ass because he damn sure deserved it.

The only thing that made Julian eventually pull Olivia from Lance was the fact that he didn't want them getting into an accident. Tom their driver was swerving in and out of lanes due to the commotion behind him.

"You fucking cheating bastard! I hate you! After all we've been through! I sacrificed so much for you!: Olivia continued unleashing her wrath on Lance. He tried ducking and dodging her punches to no avail.

"I'm sorry!" Was all Lance yelled.

"Pull the car over!" Julian yelled to Tom who recklessly pulled over causing the other cars on the road to honk their horns loudly.

Julian hopped out of the passenger seat and pulled Olivia from the backseat. She was still kicking and screaming when he pulled her. People walking along the street started taking pictures and videoing the scene before them, Julian knew this was the last thing Olivia wanted.

The car Harrison was riding in pulled behind the car Olivia was riding in and he hopped out. He ran over to Olivia and pulled her towards the car he was riding in. Olivia kept her head down as she briskly walked to the car.

"I am so fucking embarrassed. I want to kill him." Olivia gritted. She felt her blood pressure rising by the minute. Her head was spinning, her adrenaline was through the roof, and her body was flushed. She was way too angry to cry, there were no more tears left to cry over Lance.

"You and me both." Harrison cell phone started ringing and Olivia figured it was her publicist Elizabeth North.

"Is that Elizabeth?" Olivia asked Harrison.

"Yeah."

Harrison accepted the call putting Elizabeth on speaker.

"Hey Liz. I have you on speaker." Harrison spoke.

"I can't believe that fucking scum bag, Olivia I am sorry."

"No reason to be sorry, Lance was just being Lance and I am so happy that I can now finally move on from his toxic ass." Olivia replied.

"Olivia I don't want you making a statement on your relationship status with Lance until after the new year. Right now just spend time with your family and friends, get your mind right, so that when you are ready to make a statement you're not an emotional wreck." Elizabeth advised.

Harrison nodded his head in agreement. Olivia wanted to run to the nearest paparazzi and tell them of her cheating philandering boyfriend. But she knew that wouldn't be the best thing to do. The world knows what kind of guy Lance is, if Olivia was to make a statement now, everyone will just say that she will go back to Lance like she has done in the past.

They talked a bit more before hanging up. Before Olivia knew it, they were back at the hotel. It seemed as if more paparazzi and fans were outside than before, probably because they heard of what happened. Olivia knows everyone is dying to get a glimpse of her.

The car pulled up to the back of the hotel and everyone was whisked inside and up to Olivia's suite. Julian kept Lance a safe distance from Olivia. When they made it to her floor, Olivia asked to speak to Lance alone. Harrison wasn't feeling it but went inside of his room anyway. While Julian stood outside of the door ready to kick it down if Lance got out of hand.

"Baby I am sorry…I never meant for you to find out like this…I don't even know this girl…that can't be my baby." Lance tried to explain.

Olivia was just staring at him or through him really. Lance isn't sorry about cheating, he's sorry that he got caught again.

"You're a liar, a cheater, a deceiver and a heartbreaker…and I don't want your ass anymore!" Olivia stated finality dismissing Lance with her hand.

"Olivia you don't mean that, we're engaged boo. I don't love these hoes. I love you. I wanna marry you babe. Please give me one more chance. I can't lose you." Lance begged. Olivia was scaring him, she had this look on her face that said she was really done this time. He had to find a way to manipulate his way back into her heart.

"Lance please get out of my face before I black out on you again." Olivia warned seriously. She was seconds from punching on him again if he didn't get out of her face.

"Olivia." Lance advanced towards her with his arms outstretched. If he could just get her in his arms, he is sure everything would be okay. Olivia is weak when it comes to him. All he has to do is wrap her tiny body up in his big strong arms and she was under his spell.

"Don't touch me." Olivia groaned as Lance wrapped her up in his arms. She tried wiggling out of his embrace, but he had her wrapped tightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Lance broke down crying which caused Olivia to look at him oddly. She's seen Lance a cry maybe twice in their relationship. One was when his mom died and when they lost their baby.

"Lance you're not sorry. You're only sorry that you got caught." Olivia cried herself. She was trying to hold her tears back not wanting to give Lance the satisfaction of seeing her cry, but she was filled with so much emotion, she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Liv you're all I have left. Please don't leave me baby…please." Lance cried harder. She's never seen this man so broken and made her soften up. Aside from his cheating, Lance is a really good man. He's been through so much in his life. From losing his mother, to never knowing his father, watching his mother date horrible men, dealing with alcohol abuse, and even his and Olivia's baby, this man have some serious trauma.

"Lance you have a baby on the way with a whore how can we just move past that?" Olivia was now crying into his chest. There is no way they can move past this especially if this baby is his. Olivia is the only woman that is supposed to bear his children, not some groupie whore.

"L-l-liv…t-t-that's not my baby. W-w-we can get a DNA test." Lance stammered.

"Lance I can't." Olivia tried prying herself from Lance's grip once more to no avail.

"We can go to therapy…I'll do whatever it takes to make this work." Lance was pulling out all stops to get Olivia back.

Olivia looked at him contemplating her next choice of words. Was she ready to give up three years? Can Lance really change?

Fitz suddenly popped into her head and those feelings that are growing for him is something she can't deny. She's known Fitz for a couple of days and what she's feeling is a feeling that she hasn't felt in three years.

"Lance I- "

"Liv just one more time…let me make love to your one more time…so I can show you that no other man will ever make you feel the way that I do."

 **X**

Fitz was sitting at the bar waiting for his best friend Jake to come join him for happy hour. Fitz and Jake have been best friends since undergrad. Jake is a guidance counselor at Marshall High School which is not far from King. Their busy schedules doesn't allow for them to hang out as much.

Fitz was on his 2nd glass of whiskey when Jake joined him. Fitz was already slightly buzzed.

"What's up man." Jake greeted patting Fitz on the shoulder. He took a seat on the stool next to Fitz.

"What's up." Fitz greeted Jake with a handshake.

"Ah let's see…my job is driving me fucking nuts…my wife is too tired to have sex with me…and I am pretty sure my kids are gonna make me murder them before the holidays." Jake replied in an exasperated tone. Fitz took a look at his best friend and could see the stress lines on Jake's forehead. The man seemed to have aged since Fitz last saw him.

Fitz looked over at Jake happy that he can't relate to his buddy's stress.

"Damn man and here I thought my shit was bad." Fitz shook his head and sipped from his third glass of Whiskey.

"How has the superstar been?" Jake asked referring to Olivia.

"She's been great man. My students and staff love her." Fitz replied. Jake is his best friend and he probably knows almost all of Fitz secrets, but Olivia is a secret Fitz can't tell anyone. She isn't some regular girl. Besides no one will believe that Fitz had Olivia cumming on his fingers in his office.

"She's not a diva is she?" Jake asked. Fitz completely understood why Jake asked was Olivia a diva. She is painted in the media that way. Fitz now knows that image was forced upon her.

"Nope she's the complete opposite actually which was very surprising."

"You are a lucky man. How do you contain yourself being so close and personal to her?"

"I don't know. I guess I don't allow myself to get so star struck and caught up with who she is to the world. I can't lie Jake it's hard as fuck. She's even more beautiful in person." Fitz felt himself getting hard at the thought of Olivia.

"And she's officially single now since that jackass Lance got another woman pregnant. How the fuck do you cheat on Olivia? He's got to be the biggest dickhead in the world." Jake snorted and finished his glass of Tequila.

"So it's true?" Fitz asked. He heard about Lance getting another woman pregnant, but he didn't think it was true. He didn't think Lance was that damn stupid. After the last time Lance got caught cheating, Fitz thought Lance would learn from his mistake, but it is clear he has not. Fitz just hopes Olivia is smart enough this time to leave Lance and recognize her worth.

"Yup." Jake's cell phone started ringing. It was his wife Vanessa, so he excused himself.

Fitz pulled out his cell phone and called Olivia. It went to voicemail. He shot her a text instead.

 **Fitz: Heard what happened, are u ok?**

Fitz didn't get a response, he figured she didn't want to talk to anyone and he completely understood. He just had to reach out to her.

 **X**

Olivia looked over at Lance sleeping peacefully and she instantly became disgusted at herself. She doesn't know why the hell she is so weak when it comes to him. Maybe it's because he knows exactly how to manipulate her. Lance knows Olivia's heart and he knows it's very forgiving and he plays on that to his advantage.

All it took was a little crying and convincing and Olivia was opening her legs to the man she thought would never hurt her. The man she really saw herself marrying and starting a family with someday. Olivia created the perfect version of Lance in her head, a version she forced herself to believe he was, and the man lying next to her was not that man. The man lying next to her was the version of Lance she should have believed a long time ago, it would've saved her the heartbreak.

Olivia's mind wandered to the conversation she had with a few young ladies at King yesterday about relationships, peer pressure and body image.

 _ **"Olivia I just wanna know how do you know if a guy really love you? Because I see you and Lance and I see the love, despite his mistakes and what the haters have to say about ya'll. I can see that he really loves you and you love him. How did you know that though?" A girl name Keira asked.**_

 _ **That question took Olivia by surprise. She wasn't expecting her relationship to be put on the spot like this, but she wasn't about to shy away from Keira's question. She wants to be as honest as possible with these young ladies.**_

 _ **"Um well you know a man really loves when you when he puts you as a priority. He doesn't intentionally hurt and embarrass you. He makes you feel safe, happy, and he brings peace and a sense of calmness into your life. He remembers things about you no matter how small or little. He goes out of his way to show you that he loves you. He keeps his promises. He doesn't manipulate you. He doesn't hurt you repeatedly. He strives to be the best man for you. You shouldn't ever have to question whether he loves you or not, because he will always show you with his actions. And if you have to question it, then maybe he doesn't really love you." Olivia finished through misty eyes. She didn't mean to get emotional, but she couldn't help but think that Lance no longer was the man she was describing.**_

 _ **"But what if he tells you and shows you that he loves you, but still hurt you." Keira was preaching to the choir right now. Olivia saw herself in this 17-year-old girl.**_

 _ **"Then he doesn't love you, right Olivia." Angelica interjected.**_

 _ **"Then he doesn't love you like he says he does, he's loving you selfishly. And it is up to you to decide if you love yourself more to let him go and move on."**_

 _ **"Thank you Olivia," Keira got up and hugged Olivia.**_

 _ **"No thank you."**_

Olivia knew exactly what she had to do, it was time to take her own advice. Getting up from the bed, she walked around to the side Lance was lying on and stared at him. It broke her heart that they can't be together and build a family. She really wanted this with him. Pulling the ring off her finger, she sat on the nightstand. She bent her head and kissed his forehead. Grabbing her cell phone from the nightstand, she walked into the bathroom.

She had a dozen of text messages and missed calls from Angela, her parents, other industry friends, but the one that caught her attention was the message from Fitz. He asked her was she okay, and that little small gesture meant everything to her. He doesn't have to care that Lance cheated on her, but he does, and she appreciates it.

Olivia called back hoping he was still awake.

"Hello." He groggily answered in a sleep filled voice. She didn't think his voice could get any deeper.

"Hi." Olivia softly spoke in a whisper.

"Hi. Are you okay?" Fitz solemnly asked.

"I will be, thank you." Olivia couldn't help the smile that washed over her face.

"You don't have thank me Liv." Fitz humbly replied.

"I do. Thank you for reaching out to me and checking up on me, it means a lot to me Fitz." Olivia blushed.

"Well in that case you're welcome."

"Can I see you. I know it's late, but I could really use some company." Olivia didn't mean to sound needy, she just didn't want to be alone right now.

"Of course, do you want me to come to you?"

"Can I actually come to you, if you feel comfortable with that."

Fitz chuckled, "That's fine Liv."

"Okay, I'll be alone don't worry."

"Is that safe?"

"Yes."

Fitz gave Olivia his address. Olivia went back into the bedroom and changed into another baggy sweat suit similar to the one she wore the night she went to meet Fitz in the park. She grabbed her oversized Gucci glasses and purse and left her suite. She called for a car and left the hotel undetected.

Olivia was at Fitz apartment in less than 10 minutes. Just as she expected his apartment building was lavish. She made it her duty to ask him how he could afford such luxury.

Fitz met her in the lobby. He was dressed in Nike sweats, a T-shirt, and slides. Even in casual clothes the man still exuded this sexiness that was so refreshing.

"Hi." Olivia walked up to him and hugged him. He smelled like his signature Hugo Boss cologne.

"Hi." Fitz hugged her back and Olivia almost fainted when he gave her ass a squeeze. Fitz is starting to love her in her natural state. He feels like he is getting a piece of her that the world doesn't get.

Fitz led them up to his apartment and Olivia was impressed with his décor. She can tell Michelle helped him, it definitely had a woman's touch.

"Nice place." Olivia complimented.

"Thanks." Fitz nonchalantly replied with a shrug. He thought it was average at best.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how the hell do you afford all of this on a principal's salary no offense." She kicked off her sneakers, took of her shades, and made herself comfortable on his couch.

"Um my dad is pretty wealthy." Fitz replied sitting next to her.

"What's wealthy?" Olivia was intrigued.

"He's a big real estate guru. I think he is now like 3rd in the world." Fitz replied.

"Wow." Olivia had no idea.

"Yeah so imagine his surprise when his son didn't want to follow in his and my brother's footsteps." Fitz sighed. He didn't want to talk about his family. He wants to be here for Olivia.

"Well I think your job is noble and I can see how much your students love and respect you." Olivia gave his knee a squeeze which also caused him to get a slight erection.

"Thank you. How are you though Olivia?" Fitz asked looking over at her.

"I'm not shocked. I mean the world knows what kinda guy Lance was, it was no secret that he was cheating on me. I thought he would never do it after the first time because he promised. I made excuses for him and his behavior. I made myself look like a weak ass woman only for him to not only cheat again and again, but to get someone else pregnant that's what hurts the most. Especially since Lance and I lost a baby, that woman is going to give him something that I never could." Olivia looked off into the distance not wanting to cry.

"Olivia maybe that was God's way of showing you guys that it wasn't meant for you to bring a child in this world when your relationship wasn't as stable as the both of you would've liked. A child wasn't going to change him or make your relationship better." Fitz honestly spoke. He hoped he didn't come off too harsh. He just needed her to understand that she isn't missing out on not being the one to carry Lance's child. In fact, this scandal might be a blessing in disguise.

Olivia thought about what Fitz said and he was right. A baby wouldn't have saved their relationship. Lance would've still cheated and then matters would've been more complicated because a child would've been involved.

"Thank you." Olivia leaned over and kissed Fitz on the cheek.

Fitz grabbed her hand and kissed it. Olivia moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Fitz wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her temple.

"You're a great woman Olivia, any man would be lucky to be with you. Lance doesn't know what the hell he had in you and that's his lost. It's not your fault."

"Can we spend Christmas together?" Olivia asked. The question caught Fitz off guard.

"Huh?" Fitz asked.

"Can we spend Christmas together?" Olivia asked looking up at him.

"Are you serious?" Fitz asked not believing her.

"Yes. I don't wanna be asked about Lance and that's all my family will talk about. I just want to have a peaceful Christmas." Olivia explained.

"Okay, we'll spend Christmas together." Fitz confirmed.

"Will your family like me you think?" Olivia had the nerve to ask.

"Oh they'll love you." Fitz assured.

Olivia leaned up and kissed Fitz lips. They stayed on the couch and talked some more getting to know one another a little better. They both woke the next morning to Olivia's phone going off and some serious cramps.

Fitz gave Olivia privacy as he went to get ready for work. She called Harrison back not wanting to get cursed out by Julian so early in the morning.

"Really Olivia we run off with strangers now?" Harrison sarcastically asked.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to be alone." Olivia answered.

"So you leave your fiancé here in your hotel bed for us to do your dirty work." Harrison continued to snap.

"I'm sorry." Olivia apologized.

"I don't need you to be sorry I need you to be on point Olivia. How do you even know this guy is trustworthy?" Harrison was no longer being a manager, he was being the big brother/cousin Olivia hates at times.

"He is Harry trust me. I trust him." Olivia rallied for Fitz.

She heard Harrison frustratingly sigh, "We'll talk more later."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too hurry and get to school so we can wrap up this final day of filming."

"Okay." Olivia ended the call.

Olivia got up from the couch and walked to the back of Fitz's apartment where she heard him in the shower. She went into his bedroom and started snooping around. She saw a piece of women's clothing that caught her eye hanging out of one of his drawers.

Olivia walked over to the drawer and opened it. It was a salmon colored negligee. She knew it was Michelle's. Olivia wonders if it is really over between Fitz and Michelle. Their relationship had to been serious if she had clothes over.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked scaring Olivia to death.

Olivia jumped and quickly placed the negligee back in the drawer. She turned around and bit her bottom lip seeing Fitz clad in nothing but a towel with droplets of water sprinkled over him.

"Yeah I'm good." Olivia smiled snapping out of her sex filled haze.

Fitz stalked over to her in three long strides. His aftershave tickled her nose. Olivia saw the bulge poking out of his towel and she wanted to snatch it off so bad. She just wanted a glimpse.

"Michelle and I are over Liv. We should've never started a relationship to begin with in the first place." Fitz grabbed her hands forcing her to look at him. Fitz had no reason to lie to her right? He doesn't owe her anything.

"Okay." Olivia smiled.

"Plus I have my eyes on someone else and I don't want anything or anyone messing that up." Fitz gave Olivia a tantalizing flirtatious look that made her body react immediately.

"Is that right?" Olivia played into his banter.

"Mhm." Fitz nodded his head.

Olivia pulled him down for a kiss. She wanted to do much more, but she stopped herself. Fitz wanted to make love to her all morning, but he knew that would be a mistake. If this was real, if they were going to pursue each other, he wanted to do it without sex clouding their judgement.

* * *

 **As always leave your thoughts...until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What the fuck do you mean you're spending Christmas with him and his family?" Harrison asked Olivia in a hushed tone. They were in the b hallway outside of the auditorium. It was the last day of filming and the day of the talent show.

"Exactly what I said. I don't wanna be around my parents or our other family members. You know all they're gonna ask me about is Lance and I don't wanna talk about it." Olivia reasoned.

Harrison ran his hand down is face, then clasped his hands together. "I get it Liv you like this guy, but do you honestly think spending the Christmas holiday with him is the wise thing to do when the world doesn't even know if you're breaking up with Lance or not." Harrison just wanted Olivia to see things from his perspective. He doesn't want to confuse Olivia's fan with the idea that she and Lance were in some type of open relationship. Olivia is not some freak and that's not the image he wants to present to people.

"Harry no one will know I spent the holiday with Fitz and his family. I'll have them sign NDA's." Olivia didn't see the big deal over spending Christmas with Fitz and his family. She is positive they won't run to the press.

"This is not a good idea Liv…just be careful. And why the hell is Julian not going with you?" It's not that Harrison didn't trust Fitz. He didn't trust Fitz family. Can he really protect Olivia is what Harrison is concerned about?

"I'm okay Harry." Olivia assured.

"Alright let's get you back to the hotel so you can change into your gown."

"Okay let me tell Fitz I am leaving."

"Hurry please."

Olivia smiled and walked off looking for Fitz.

"Hey Michelle, is Fitz in his office?" Olivia asked.

"Do I look like his keeper?" Michelle curtly replied.

Olivia scrunched up her face at Michelle's rudeness. Olivia gets it though, she came in and swooped Fitz right from Michelle. Olivia would be jealous too if she was Michelle.

Olivia just politely smiled and headed to the back where his office was located. She was about to knock until she heard him speaking with a student.

"You have to be a better person not only for Keira, but for yourself as well. If you love her as much as you say you do then act like it. How do you think Keira feels seeing you hugged up and flirting with Jasmine in the hallway, don't you think she's hurt by that?"

"Yeah I know she's hurt by that, but Mr. Grant I am young. I am not ready for all that lovey dovey type of shit you know."

"So tell her that then Brandon. You can't keep leading her own with thinking that you two are going to be together when you're having second thoughts."

"I hear you Mr. Grant and I understand."

"Alright and Brandon thanks for coming to me about this man it means a lot. You know you can come and talk to me about anything."

"Yeah I know Mr. Grant thanks man for being so cool."

"No problem man."

Olivia leaned against the wall waiting for Brandon to leave Fitz's office.

"Hey Olivia." Brandon said as he left out of Fitz office.

"Hi." Olivia smiled.

"You're so pretty in person I just thought I'd tell you that." Brandon blushed.

"Thank you."

"Brandon that's why you're in the trouble you're in now." Fitz said walking to his door.

Brandon just laughed and walked off. Fitz pulled Olivia into his office and locked the door.

"You wanna know what's funny, his girlfriend Keira opened up to me about her relationship with him and I saw myself in that girl it was so scary." Olivia told Fitz.

"Really?" Fitz asked leaning against his desk. He pulled Olivia between his legs.

"Mhm, you gave him great advice."

"Thanks it's hard not having a guidance counselor here full time, so I have to put on all the hats." Fitz hand idly were resting on Olivia's small waist. He's so comfortable with her, vice versa. Her hands were comfortably resting on his shoulders.

"Yeah I bet. You're doing such a wonderful job."

"Thanks babe." Fitz pecked her lips.

"I came to tell you that I was leaving. I have to get ready for the talent show."

"You look fine to me."

Olivia was dressed in a pair of distressed high waisted Balmain jeans, with a black leather jacket to match, and thigh high leather Louboutin's. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she was rocking a face full of makeup. She looked sexy and edgy.

"Thanks but my stylist wants me in this custom-made gown."

"Of course she does." Fitz replied with an eye roll. "During Christmas I want you natural Liv. No makeup, no wigs, no fancy clothes, just you." Fitz seriously said.

"Okay." Olivia nodded. She isn't insecure with her looks, if he wants her natural, then she'll be natural. She can step away from 'Olivia The Star' and just be Olivia.

"I am serious."

"I know." Olivia kissed him again and reluctantly pulled herself from between his legs.

"See you at the talent show." Olivia winked before leaving his office.

Just as she left, Michelle walked into his office with some papers in her hand. She looked festive in her holiday sweater, skirt and heels.

"There's a student that wants to transfer into here after winter break. Here is his information." She informed Fitz as she handed Fitz the manila folder.

"Thanks." Fitz took the folder and sat it on his desk.

Michelle turned to leave when Fitz stopped her.

"Hey, Michelle you left some things at my apartment. You can stop by and get them whenever you want." Fitz said. He honestly wanted to throw her shit away, but he knew that would be petty and that's not even in his character.

"Yeah I'll stop by to pick up whatever I left…is this weekend alright?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Okay."

Michelle left Fitz office with a smile on her face. This was going to be easier than she thought. Olivia will be gone after this weekend, so Michelle can get Fitz back on her side, and then they'll definitely spend Christmas together and Olivia will be history.

 **X**

For the talent show Olivia will be donned in a custom-made Oscar de la Renta strapless draped tulle gown. The gown was gold and beautiful, but definitely way too much for a high school talent show. If Abby had her wearing this for the talent show, Olivia can only imagine what she'll be wearing during the holiday party.

"You don't like it do you?" Abby asked Olivia. They were standing in front of the full-length mirror.

Olivia loved the gown paired with gold Yves Saint Laurent stilettoes, it was just too much. She had on a beautiful gold Swarovski necklace, with diamond studs to match. James styled her a blunt cut wig that he dyed an auburn color. Her makeup was dramatic to complete the look. Olivia looked like she was going to a ball not a talent show.

"I mean I like it it's just too much Abs, don't you think?" Olivia asked with a raised brow.

"Girlfriend you are Olivia everything you do is over the top. I know you're back in your hometown and being at your old school is probably bringing up memories of your humbled beginnings, but you have an image to uphold. Plus, this special will be seen by the world and the world is used to see you like this Liv." Abby reasoned.

"I guess you're right." Olivia shrugged.

"Now cheer up, you look beautiful." Abby smiled.

Olivia faked a smile. Harrison walked in and gushed upon lying eyes on Olivia.

"You look amazing." He complimented kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, can we go now?" Olivia was ready to see Fitz even though she knew he was going to flip on her for being dressed so over the top.

"Yeah the car is out front."

"Okay."

"Olivia have fun, you look like a doll." Abby said as Olivia headed out of the hotel suite.

The drive over to the school was short. Olivia wanted to check social media so bad, because she knew the internet was blazing with questions and thoughts about Lance's scandal. Harrison forbade her from looking at social media and she listened to him, knowing it was for the best. Still she was curious to know what her fans and the world was saying.

Walking into the auditorium turned into sheer pandemonium. Parents, kids, and staff went wild when they laid eyes on Olivia, as if she wasn't there for an entire week. They were snapping photos, asking for photos and screaming that they love her. Olivia loved the love she was receiving from them, she smiled and waved as she made her way to the judges table. God, she felt so out of place.

When Fitz laid eyes on her, she could see the discomfort in those blue eyes of his. She shared the same discomfort, she needed for him to know that this wasn't her idea. Olivia was seated and the show started. Fitz came onto the stage, dressed dapperly in a deep burgundy suit, with a crisp white button up shirt, black tie, and black shoes.

"Good evening everyone," he greeted the packed auditorium.

"Good evening Principal Grant!"

"You're so fine Mr. Grant!"

"Are you single!"

Olivia laughed at the catcalls Fitz was getting. Fitz just shook his head and offered a confident smile.

"I first want to say Happy Holidays to everyone. I personally cannot wait until the holiday break. This has been a long school year already and I am sure my parents in the audience can relate."

Everyone clapped.

"However, what I wasn't expecting this school year was having a celebrity come into our building. I must admit when I first received the call from this young woman's manager I thought I was being punk. I am relieved that proved to be false. While I was hesitant at first about her motives, I can assure you all that her intentions are well intent, and she really wants what's best for this school. She shares a lot of the views I do when it comes to education and this past week I saw the sincerity in her eyes when interacting with our staff and students. So, please join me in giving Olivia Pope who I believe is the greatest entertainer of this generation a warm applause."

The audience did more than applause, they hoot and hollered. Olivia blushed at the attention especially Fitz's speech. It didn't help that he couldn't keep his eyes off her the entire time.

Michelle sat on the opposite side of the auditorium pissed. She hated how Fitz blushed and gushed over Olivia.

After the students performed, it was time for Olivia to take the stage. She allowed the crowd to go wild for about 2 minutes.

"Oh please I am not that great." Olivia coyly replied causing them to break out into more applause.

"First I would like to thank Principal Grant, the staff and students for allowing me to come into their building this week. I've always wanted to come back to King and do something special for them and although I wish it was sooner, I believe it happened now for a reason." Olivia looked at Fitz specifically when she said the last part.

"This week has been amazing. The students are amazing, the teachers are great, this school is in great hands, and is headed in the right direction. I cannot wait for you all to see the holiday special it's going to be great. With that being said, I promised I'd perform a song and the song I chose is 'O Holy Night'. I hope you all enjoy it.

The music teacher and students started playing the beat and Olivia started singing.

 _O Holy Night_

 _The stars are brightly shining_

 _It is the night_

 _Of our dear Savior's birth_

 _Long lay the world_

 _In sin and error pining_

 _'Til he appeared and the soul felt its worth_

 _A thrill of hope_

 _The weary world rejoices_

 _For yonder breaks_

 _A new and glorious morn_

 _Fall on your knees_

 _Oh hear the angels' voices_

 _Oh night, divine_

 _Oh night, when Christ was born_

 _Oh night, divine_

 _Oh night_

 _Oh night divine_

Fitz sat back in awe watching Olivia sing her heart out. He's heard her live before in and every time he feels like she outdoes herself. The girl can blow. She moved everyone to their feet by the time she was finished.

"Thank you all so much. I'll see you at the holiday party. Happy Holidays everyone." Olivia blew kisses to everyone and exited the stage.

Olivia stayed behind and signed autographs and took pictures with fans. They wrapped everything up around 11pm. Olivia was exhausted. Her feet hurt, she was hot in the dress, and all she wanted was to shower and lie down.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Harrison asked.

"She's coming with me." Fitz replied walking up startling Harrison and Olivia.

 _This fucking guy,_ Harrison thought. Harrison is sure Fitz is a nice guy, but Olivia doesn't need another distraction right now. Her career is in its prime and she needs to be on her A game at all times. He can already see that Fitz will be a distraction and a problem. He's already having Olivia questions things she would've never questioned in the past.

Harrison looked at Olivia, who looked at Fitz, who looked between the both of them with an assured look on his face, he said what he said, and he meant it. Olivia is coming with him tonight. He knows if she goes back to that hotel, she will not be able to get the rests she needs. Olivia looked exhausted, she needed rest, and she was going to get that at his apartment.

"I'm going with Fitz. Ju you can go with Harry." Olivia replied standing next to Fitz.

Harrison threw his hands up. "Keep your phone on please." Harrison and Julian walked away with a huff.

"I am not his favorite am I?" Fitz laughed with a shrug.

"Probably not, but he's just protective." Olivia replied.

"I get it." Fitz grabbed her hand and led Olivia to his Audi.

As they were making their way to his Audi, they spotted Harrison and Julian arguing with a guy. Olivia or Fitz couldn't tell who it was because it was dark outside. But as soon as the guy started talking, Olivia knew it was Lance.

"He never left." Olivia rushed over to Harrison, Julian and Lance.

Fitz followed behind her.

One look at Lance and Olivia could tell he was either drunk, high, or both.

"Lance you need to get the fuck out of here before you cause a scene." Harrison hissed. There are residential houses around King and he didn't want to alert anyone to their presence.

"I'm not leaving unless Liv leaves with me." Lance slurred.

"Lance it's over." Olivia spoke stepping between him and Harrison. Julian and Fitz went to grab her.

"You don't mean that shit, you didn't say that when we made love the other night." Lance spilled.

Fitz looked at Olivia with a weird expression. He hopes Lance isn't talking about the same night Olivia came to see him. She wouldn't do that, he hoped. She's not that dumb.

"Lance that was a mistake." Olivia calmly replied. She needed to remain calm to diffuse the situation.

"It wasn't you couldn't even face me like a woman to tell me it's over that's how I know it's not…you left my fucking ring on the nightstand…here put it back on." He hiccupped.

"Lance it's over." Olivia stated with finality.

"Who the fuck is gonna replace me? This fucking principal!" Lance yelled pointing at Fitz threateningly.

Fitz just laughed at Lance making a fool of himself.

"Lance you need to go. You need to let me go and move on because that's what I am going to do." Olivia needed Lance to understand that it was really over between the two of them. There was no more manipulating, she was done.

"We'll see…you'll always love me girl I don't care who you open your legs to…I'll never let you go…believe that." Lance blew Olivia a kiss and staggered off to a waiting car.

Olivia turned and headed to Fitz Audi. He walked behind her and helped her inside.

"Is it really over between the two of you Olivia?" Fitz asked as he started up his SUV.

"Yes." Olivia replied. She hated to see Lance like that, but she knew together they were toxic for each other. She needed to close that chapter of her life.

"Yet you opened your legs to him the other night." Fitz shot at Olivia.

"Don't throw that up in my face." Olivia snapped.

"Throw what up in your face, facts!" Fitz shouted.

"I was confused okay! I thought sleeping with him would put things into perspective for me – "

"Oh don't feed me that bullshit!" Fitz cut Olivia off.

"You know what I don't need this bullshit!" Olivia tried to get out of Fitz's SUV, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"I'm sorry." Fitz softly apologized.

Olivia thought about if she should stay or go, deciding to stay, she slid back into the passenger seat and shut the door.

"Fitz I don't want Lance my relationship with him is over. I am ready to close that chapter with him." Olivia spoke looking straight out of the windshield.

Fitz leaned over and turned Olivia's face towards him so he could kiss her. The way she kissed him was all the answers he needed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy New Year Babes! I hope your New Year is off to a great start! Mine is for the most part I would say. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Daylight came faster than Olivia and Fitz would've liked. They were sitting in his Audi in the back-parking garage of the hotel, not wanting to leave each other's presence. Olivia wanted to stay with Fitz, but knew she had to get ready for the holiday party. Fitz also have a few errands he needs to run before the party.

"Another ball gown?" Fitz sarcastically asked looking over at Olivia.

"Not a chance. I am styling my damn self-tonight." Olivia replied. She doesn't give a damn what Harrison or Abby have to say. She is a grown ass woman and she is capable of dressing herself.

"My girl." Fitz leaned over puckering his lips for a kiss.

Olivia met him the rest of the way kissing his lips. She relished in the feeling of his soft pink lips.

"See you later." She pecked his lips once more after breaking their kiss.

"Okay." Fitz smiled.

Julian met Olivia at the back door and together they headed up to her room.

"Harrison was pissed all night wasn't he?" Olivia asked with humor in her tone.

"You know he was, that boy is gonna give himself a heart attack. I told him Fitz is cool, but you know how Harrison is." Julian shrugged.

"Ju I really like Fitz, like really like him, and it's scary because I just met him." Olivia admitted. She has developed feelings for Fitz far too quickly and it is scaring the hell out of her. She doesn't want to jump right back into a relationship after getting out of a very serious one, but the feelings she have already for Fitz is saying otherwise.

"Is he just a rebound Liv? From what I see the guy really likes you, and you say that you like him, but is he really just a rebound?" Julian asked.

"He's not a rebound Ju. I like him and I want to see where this will go." Olivia answered.

"Alright you know what's best for you." Julian replied but he didn't sound too confident.

Olivia hates how people sometimes question her judgement and decisions. She's young, she's going to make mistakes, but the people in her circle acts as if she's supposed to be this perfect little angel. She knows they have her best interest at heart, however she is tired of being treated like a child.

Harrison was in her room when she entered and he looked pissed. Olivia was not in the mood for his grumpiness, so she made a beeline to the bedroom.

"You can't avoid me forever and you might wanna hear this, Lance is threatening to expose your relationship with the principal if you don't talk to him. He went on and on about how you are fucking the principal and him. He said he's going to tell the world how big of a whore you are and that you do fucking drugs." Harrison said as he followed Olivia to the bedroom.

"Harrison do you really think people are gonna believe anything he is saying?" Olivia nonchalantly asked over her shoulder.

"It doesn't fucking matter what people believe Liv. You don't want your name associated with any of that bullshit." Harrison stressed. The fact that she doesn't care how big of a deal this is bothers Fitz. This is why he doesn't like this Fitz guy, he takes Olivia off her A-game.

"Harry no one cares what the fuck Lance has to say. The world knows what kinda guy he is and I am sure they can connect the dots and see that he is talking out the side of his neck." Olivia stripped out of her clothes until she was in her bra and panties. She grabbed the robe lying across her bed and threw it on.

"Did you fuck this guy Liv? Because when you do your interview and they ask you about it your facial expression will give it away even if you deny it." Harrison felt uncomfortable asking Olivia about her sex life, but he needed to know. Right now he was being manager not cousin.

"No I did not and it's no one's business if I did." Olivia shrugged.

"What about the drugs? You've done drugs with Lance or this guy?" Harrison was afraid to know the answer. He thought he knew his cousin but the allegations Lance was bringing against Olivia had Harrison looking at her sideways.

"I've done ecstasy with Lance." Olivia admitted.

"What the fuck Liv? When were you gonna tell me that?" Harrison yelled.

"I didn't think there was anything to tell I did ecstasy with my ex-fiancé big fucking deal. I didn't know his bitch ass would go babbling about it because I don't wanna be with him anymore." Olivia wanted to push Lance in his face for wanting to the media to defame her character.

"You've never been this reckless, what the fuck is happening to you?" Harrison sighed.

"Oh c'mon you and I both know that I am not reckless! I do a little ecstasy with my ex-fiancé. I start liking a new guy who I am being super cautious with and now I am reckless?" Olivia incredulously asked not understanding Harrison's exaggeration.

"You're just at a point in your career where everything is finally going the way you want it and I don't want your success tied to fucking drama."

"It sucks but that's life. You have to stop driving yourself crazy about things that are out of our control Harry." Olivia walked over to Harrison and hugged him.

"I can control this Liv. I just need you to start making better decisions in situations. You're not just a regular girl Liv. You're one of the hottest celebrities on the planet and you have a lot to use." Harrison replied hugging Olivia back.

"I am good Harrison." Olivia assured.

 **X**

"Hello." Fitz answered his cell phone.

"Hey, it's Michelle I'm downstairs."

"Okay."

Fitz called the front desk and told them to send Michelle up. Minutes later she was knocking on Fitz's front door.

"Hey." She said stepping into his apartment.

"Hey." Fitz replied closing the door behind her.

"I'm gonna go grab my things." Michelle awkwardly said as she walked to the back to grab the rest of her things.

Fitz waited on the couch for her to finish up.

Michelle grabbed the rest of her things from the drawers and she also looked for any sign that Olivia has been here, but she couldn't find anything. _Smart bitch,_ Michelle thought. When she returned into the living room, Fitz stood up from the couch.

"I think I have everything." Michelle said looking at the ground.

"Okay, see you at the party." Fitz walked Michelle to his door.

"Okay." Michelle left.

 _Fuck that was my chance and I blew it_ , Michelle thought with an eyeroll.

Fitz lounged around for the next few hours until it was time to get dress for the party. He kept it simple with a pair of G-Star jeans, a V-neck Ralph Lauren shirt, a blazer and a pair of Chelsea boots.

"Wow I actually look like a fucking principal." Fitz chuckled.

He sprayed on his Chanel cologne, grabbed his wallet, keys and left his apartment. When he arrived at his school, Olivia was already there. Fitz was shocked to see her dressed in a cocktail dress, heels, and rocking her natural curly hair. He had to do a double take to make sure he was looking at the right Olivia. Yesterday, she showed up like she was Cinderella looking for her prince.

"You look beautiful." Fitz replied walking up on Olivia. He made sure not to draw too much attention to the two of them. No one was paying them any mind. Everyone was mingling or eating. Olivia is happy that the shock of her being there is starting to wind down. Folks are starting to get used to her presence.

"Thank you," she turned around, "you look handsome as always." She blushed.

"I want to kiss you so bad." Fitz was eyeing her lips thirstily. She was a sight to see.

"Let's sneak off when the coast is clear." Olivia winked. She wanted to kiss him just as bad as he wanted to kiss her.

True to her word, they snuck off as soon as the coast was clear. Fitz dragged Olivia to his office.

The first thing he did was wrap her in his arms and suck her bottom lip into his. They became drunk off kissing each other. Olivia could feel his erection on her stomach and all she wanted was to feel him inside of her.

"Can I taste you?" Fitz whispered breaking their kiss.

"Huh?" Olivia asked dazed and confused.

"I want to taste you." Fitz said again looking Olivia square in the eyes.

Fitz pushed Olivia towards his desk, she sat on it, and he hiked her dress up. She spread her legs and he got down on his knees, pulling her close to his face, he peeled her thong off with his teeth. She smelled amazing. Her scent tickled his nose. Fitz tossed her thong to the side and spread he legs wider. He was eye to eye with her pussy and she was dripping wet. He couldn't wait to see how she tasted.

Olivia was breathing erratically. She cannot believe this was about to happen. Fitz kissed her thighs and she thought she'd cum as soon as his lips contacted her skin. She threw her head back as soon as his tongue met her soaked core.

"Oh my God." She moaned as her right hand gripped the edge of his desk.

"You taste so good." Fitz muffled while still feasting on her.

"Ooohhh don't stop…just like that…. ooohhh my God Fitz…aaahhhh." Olivia pleasurable cried out.

Fitz lapped her kitty up like it was last supper. He was sending her body into a place it has never been. She was about to embark on a high ecstasy couldn't even get her to.

"I'm cummin'!" Olivia yelled as her legs shook around Fitz. She felt like she was suffocating him.

Fitz kept his face planted between her legs as her juices spilled into his mouth and he licked her dry. Standing to her feet, Fitz allowed Olivia to taste herself, and she must admit, she tasted good.

"See you taste just as good as you look." Fitz pulled back and winked.

Olivia pulled him in for another kiss.

When they returned to the party, Olivia felt like all eyes were on them. Fitz told her it was all in her head. As the night went on, Olivia mingled and made sure to take plenty of pictures with her fans. She performed a few holiday songs before announcing to the everyone that she will be donating 1 million dollars to King.

Everyone went berserk upon hearing the good news. Once the party was over, Fitz accompanied Olivia back to her hotel. She'll be leaving for L.A. in the afternoon and they won't see each other until Christmas Eve which is about a week away.

"So Lance is threatening to go to the media to defame me." Olivia informed Fitz. They were lying in her bed in the darkness.

"What a bitch." Fitz huffed.

"Tell me about it. I just wanted to give you a heads up in case your name is leaked. I can't believe he is acting like this when he is the one who fucked up." Olivia replied.

"I mean I can't blame him Liv, look at what he's losing." Fitz rubbed her arm.

"And look at what you're gaining." Olivia looked up at him with a smirk.

"Oh I am well aware." Fitz matched Olivia's smirk.

The next afternoon she was back on her private jet heading back to L.A. It took much convincing to leave Fitz, he kept assuring her that they'd see each other in a week.

 **X**

"Olivia I cannot believe you aren't spending the holidays with your family? Who the hell is this man you're spending it with anyways?" Olivia's mother Maya snapped. She was sitting on Olivia's bed watching her pack.

"Mom his name is Fitz and he's a great guy. You and I both know why I am not spending Christmas with you all. All you're gonna wanna talk about is my breakup with Lance." Olivia replied giving her mother a knowing look.

"Well you're at least spending New Year's Eve with us. You will not bring the New Year in with a stranger." Maya argued.

"Mom he's not a stranger." Olivia zipped up her Louis Vuitton suitcase. She was ready to go.

"I am just nervous because Julian won't be with you." Maya worriedly sighed.

"Fitz can protect me besides his family isn't extra like ours." Olivia assured.

"I guess you have it all figured out. Be safe Olivia and call me."

"You know I will. I love you." Olivia hugged and kissed her mother.

"I love you too." Maya hugged and kissed Olivia.

Harrison gave Olivia a half-ass goodbye. Eventually he will get out of his feelings, maybe once him and Fitz sit down and really talk. From the looks of it, Fitz isn't going anywhere any time soon.

Fitz parents live on a ranch in Santa Barbara. Fitz met Olivia at the airport. Of course she was dressed incognito. She was wearing her signature oversized sweat suit with her hood drawn tight on her head, long individual box braids, and oversized Gucci glasses. Olivia looked like an average citizen travelling.

"I almost didn't recognize the diva." Fitz teased.

"Shut up." Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him.

"That was the longest week ever."

"Yeah I know."

Fitz bent his head and kissed Olivia's lip. He led her to his Audi and they started the trip to his parent's ranch.

"I want my own personal concert." Fitz said looking over at Olivia.

"Mmm I don't know. Have you been a good boy?" Olivia side-eyed him.

"That depends on what you consider good." Fitz winked.

"You swear you're so smooth." Olivia playfully punched his arm.

"Hey I try." Fitz cockily shrugged.

They finally arrived at his parent's ranch and Olivia made a mental note to invest into buying a ranch for herself and her family to live on. This estate was breathtaking. There was so much land surrounding the estate. There was a full basketball court, tennis court, three Olympic size pools, a huge garden, a green house, and even a mini farm.

"Wow I would love to live on a property like this. I bet it's the most serene place in the world." Olivia said as she stared at her surroundings in awe.

"You need to get out of fake ass Hollyweird." Fitz shaded.

"Absolutely."

"My siblings won't be in until tonight. I believe it is just my parents and the house staff here." Fitz informed Olivia.

"Okay, how are your parents?" Olivia wanted to know. She was just meeting them as Fitz's friend, but she still wanted to know what she was walking in on.

"My dad is chilled and pretty laid back. My mom is over the top you'll see. She runs their relationship." Fitz laughed.

Olivia nodded her head. Fitz parked in the driveway and grabbed Olivia's bags. They walked up the stairs leading to the French double doors and Fitz let them in with his key. Inside was just as beautiful as outside. It had a modern Victorian style exuding a regality that made Olivia feel like she was in a castle.

Fitz led Olivia to the sitting room. It was huge. There was a Christmas tree in the corner, a 70-inch TV hanging on the wall playing a Christmas movie and Christmas stockings hanging from the fireplace.

"Fitzgerald." Olivia heard a woman call out to Fitz.

"We are in the sitting room mom." Fitz called out in an unfamiliar voice and Olivia looked at him oddly. His voice changed completely. Fitz speaks very proper but he was speaking in a tone that was totally unrecognizable to Olivia. She almost wanted to laugh.

A woman turned the corner and walked into the sitting room and Olivia nearly passed out. Here she was made fun of by Fitz for being extra and his mother just walked into the sitting room dressed in a fucking red sparkly gown, with a white floor length fur, jewelry that almost blinded Olivia, and a bedazzled wine glass. This woman was the epitome of extra and Olivia lived for it. Fitz on the other hand hates his mother's extra-ness She's been this way forever and he is certain she will go to her grave this way as well.

She was gorgeous though, she looked every bit of 45-years-old. She was rocking a blonde pixie cut with side swept bang. She had perfectly tanned skin, with eyes mirroring Fitz and thick eyebrows. She was tall standing at 5'11 and slim like model. She doesn't look like she birthed 5 children. Olivia needs her doctor's number.

"You must be Olivia. You are stunning in person. I am Teresa Grant. My husband had to step out for a meeting he will join us for dinner." Fitz mom introduced herself. Her face was perfectly beat. She was definitely giving milf vibes.

"Thank you Mrs. Grant. It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I love your dress." Olivia replied complimenting Teresa.

"Oh darling this old thing." Teresa ran her hand down her dress humbly.

"Mom." Fitz needed her to tone down her dramatics.

This is why he's hard on Olivia about letting loose, he doesn't want her to be like his mother. Fitz has never seen his mother in a pair of sweats.

"You two are changing for dinner right?" Teresa looked Fitz and Olivia over with disapproving looks.

"Yes ma'am." Olivia answered for the both of them.

"Perfect. Olivia darling if you need anything don't hesitate to reach out to my staff. Dinner will be served around 8pm sharp. I cannot wait to get to know you as I am sure you are perfect for my son." Teresa winked before walking off.

"Wow." Olivia said looking at Fitz once his mother was out of earshot.

"I know she's extra as fuck." Fitz was back talking in his normal voice.

"Mmm but she has your ass in check. Your whole voice changed Fitz." Olivia laughed.

"My voice did not change." Fitz playfully pushed Olivia.

"It did. I should've recorded it." Olivia was still laughing.

Fitz gave Olivia a quick tour of the house. Then he took her up to his bedroom. His old bedroom was huge. It had sports memorabilia throughout, an old stereo, even some posters were hanging up. The room screamed teenager. Olivia can tell he doesn't visit home much often. The looks like it hasn't been updated since he left.

"Come here." Fitz urged from his bed. He patted his lap for Olivia to come sit on.

Olivia walked over to Fitz and sat on his lap. His cologne engulfed her senses. She could smell him all day and never grow tired of his scent.

"What's going to happen after Christmas?" Fitz seriously asked.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked confused.

"Exactly what I asked. Before things get crazy here, I feel like we need to have this conversation. What's going to happen to us after Christmas Liv? Do we go back to our lives like nothing ever happened? Do we try to build towards a relationship? What do you want?"

Olivia thought about her answer before she just started rambling.

"Fitz you and I both know we can never go back to our lives like nothing ever happened. I feel like we are already building towards a relationship. This is not a fling to me. But I don't think jumping right back into a relationship is what's best. But I also know that my feelings for you are growing everyday and while it's scaring the hell out of me I am also excited to see where this will go with us." Olivia heartfully spoke.

"So this is real?" Fitz needed to know. He's not about to put his heart out there only for it to get stomped on.

"Yes this is real." Olivia grabbed Fitz ears and kissed him.

Olivia and Fitz lounged around in his bedroom until it was time to get dress for dinner. Fitz wore a navy-blue Hugo Boss suit, with a white button up shirt, and navy-blue shoes to match. Olivia on the other hand, wore a navy-blue Dolce Gabbana round neck three quarter sleeve length dress and a pair of Dolce and Gabbana matching booties. She styled her individual box braids in a half up and half down style and she did her makeup. This isn't her usual over the top look, but she looked great nonetheless, and most importantly she was comfortable.

Fitz younger sister Fallon was the first to arrive with her family. She looked exactly like Fitz's mom. She was dressed in a cocktail dress and heels. Her husband was wearing a suit. They have twin girls and they were dressed in formal dresses. Fitz mom was not playing.

"Oh my God it's really you! I've been to all your concerts but to see you in person! Holy shit!" Fallon screamed running over to Olivia. Before Olivia could respond she was wrapped up in Fallon's arms.

"Hi." Olivia managed to get out.

"Mommy said a bad word." Fallon's eldest daughter Kamryn said giggling.

"Fallon please." Fitz laughed.

"Shut up. Wow you're so pretty oh my God!" Fallon excitedly yelled.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled. She felt shy with all eyes suddenly on her.

Once his brothers arrived they presented the same shock factor as Fallon. They couldn't keep their eyes off Olivia and their wives of course threw shade towards Olivia. Fitz's older brother Frankie's wife Marlene was bold enough to say, "wow it's so interesting to see you without the wigs."

It took everything in Olivia not to snap. Fitz knew Olivia wanted to say something back to Marlene but was saved by the bell literally.

"Ah that must be Fred, always have to make interest." Frankie said as he walked to the door to let his little brother in.

Fred walked in with his wife, kids, and a woman Frankie has never seen around before.

When they walked into the formal living room, Fitz almost went into cardiac arrest. He gripped Olivia's hand super tight taking her attention away from Fallon. Olivia eyes bucked when she laid eyes on the woman standing with Fitz's brother family.

"Michelle what the fuck are you doing here?" Fitz questioned letting go of Olivia's hand and walking over to her.

"Fitzgerald!" Teresa chastised Fitz for cursing in front of the kids.

"Small world isn't it Fitz? Oh, hey Olivia." Michelle replied with a snarky grin on her face.

* * *

 **MICHELLE POPS UP! What's going to happen next? Will she stay? How will the dinner go?**

 **Will Lance got through with his threats? What does this mean for Fitz and Olivia?**

 **Will Harrison ever come around?**

 **This story will end right after the New Year holiday. I will say in about three-ish more chapters.**

 **Fitz mom is EXTRA! But she plays a huge role in why he dresses in designers all the time it's what he is used to from growing up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Babes, now that I have completed 'The Game Chose Me', my next mission is to complete this story! I just need you all to keep pushing me to complete it lol!I get so sidetracked!**

 **Any who I hope you enjoy this chapter let me say this now SMUT ALERT!**

 **Always leave your thoughts, again this story will end in about three to four chapters...Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Michelle what the fuck are you doing here?" Fitz questioned letting go of Olivia's hand and walking over to Michelle who had this vindictive look on her face.

"Fitzgerald!" Mrs. Grant chastised Fitz for cursing in front of the kids.

Fitz ignored his mother.

"Small world isn't it Fitz? Oh, hey Olivia." Michelle replied with a snarky grin on her face. Olivia wanted to punch the grin off Michelle's face, but she didn't want to end up in jail, on the blogs, or worse sued.

"Whoa what's going on?" Fred asked looking at his wife Camille for answers since it was her idea to bring Michelle.

"Babe I have no idea what the hell is going on right now." Camille replied with a baffled expression. She then turned to Michelle looking for answers.

"Fitz knows exactly who I am and I think you all might want to get the kids out of here they don't need to know what I am about to say next." Michelle advised.

Olivia hoped Michelle wasn't about to air her dirty laundry to Fitz's family. But the look on her face said otherwise. A woman scorned is a dangerous thing and Michelle is living proof of that testament.

"Penelope!" Mrs. Grant yelled out to their main housekeepers.

"Yes, Mrs. Grant?" A young blonde woman asked as she walked into the formal living room. Olivia noticed how Penelope commanded the attention of Fitz's brothers. _Men,_ Olivia thought to herself.

"Please take my grandchildren to the playroom." Mrs. Grant requested. The children perked up at hearing playroom.

"Yes ma'am." Penelope smiled at the children and they all went with her willingly.

"What the hell is going on?" Mrs. Grant asked changing her tone.

"Fitz why don't you tell your mother how you've been screwing me for the past few months. Tell her how you led me on thinking we had something real only to play me for a woman that is way out of your league. Newsflash Fitz this right here will never work. She's Olivia Pope the biggest star on the planet, you don't fit into her world. You don't belong in her world. You need to wake the hell up and you need to stop leading him on." Michelle was pleading her case to Fitz. She didn't care that she looked embarrassingly desperate right now. It is obvious the woman is in love with him too bad his heart lies elsewhere.

Everyone looked at Fitz and Olivia waiting for their answer. Since Olivia decided against having Fitz's family sign an NDA, she figured it was best to bite her tongue. She hated to do this, but she doesn't know Fitz's family and she doesn't want them running to the blogs defaming her character.

"Michelle I have apologized to you already for what I have done. I don't know what else you want from me. I don't know what you thought you were going to accomplish coming her today, but whatever it was you can forget it. You need to leave before you embarrass yourself anymore than you already have." Fitz replied in a calm tone even though he wanted to ring Michelle's neck for showing up unannounced. However, he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing him upset, she didn't deserve that kind of reaction from him.

"Little girl I don't know you and I don't want to know you. I don't allow drama in my house, not even from my own children. Now I am going to calmly ask you to leave before I have security escort you out." Mrs. Grant classily checked Michelle.

Michelle gave Fitz and Olivia one last menacing look before leaving out of the house.

"Fitz I am so sorry I had no idea there was bad blood between you and Michelle. I would've never invited her." Camille apologized.

"It's fine." Fitz replied hugging her.

"Well that was an interesting way to kick off the holidays." Fred laughed easing the tension in the room.

"I say we all deserve a drink." Frankie suggested to which everyone agreed.

"Mrs. Grant can I speak with you privately?" Olivia asked. Fitz looked at Olivia wondering what she wanted to speak to his mother about.

"Sure dear follow me." Mrs. Grant led Olivia to a study. Fitz followed everyone else to the full bar to have a drink.

"My son sure knows how to pick them." Mrs. Grant said as she sat behind the mahogany desk.

"That's what I want to speak with you about, I had no idea Fitz relationship with Michelle was that serious. Had I known I would've never pursued him. With that being said, I know that I have only known him for a week, but I really do like your son. When I am around him I don't have to think about being Olivia the star, I can just be Olivia. He gives me this sense of normality that I have been looking for and that's all I have ever wanted. Like I told him this isn't some fling to me, I would love to see where this thing between us can go and how far it can go." Olivia explained to Mrs. Grant. She felt like she owed the woman an explanation after what Michelle said about Fitz being out of Olivia's league and not fitting into Olivia's world.

"You know I've been worried about my son. His brothers and sister are all married with their own families and I was scared that he was never going to settle down and have a family of his own. I don't know what it is about Fitz, but relationships just doesn't seem to be his thing. He is my rebellious child." Mrs. Grant laughed before continuing. "But earlier when he introduced me to you I saw something different in my son's eyes. Fitz has never brought a woman home to meet me not even in college. I don't know what you did to my son but whatever you did I want to thank you. So I hope you mean what you say that this is real with you and my son." Mrs. Grant finished her spiel.

"You have my word." Olivia assured with a smile.

"Good, shall we join them?" Mrs. Grant asked standing up.

"Yes ma'am." Olivia followed suit and the women left the study.

They joined everyone else at the bar. This house was amazing, Olivia definitely needs their interior decorator for when she decides to buy her own house. Fitz pulled Olivia down onto his lap once she was near him. His brothers and sister looked at them with nods of approval. Their spouses however were hating hard especially Marlene.

Olivia never meant to have as many drinks as she did, Fitz definitely pressured her into most of her shots. By the time dinner was served, she was tipsy on the verge of being drunk. She couldn't stop giggling. She also couldn't keep her hands-off Fitz. He seemed to love how handsy she was while drunk. Fitz's father joined them for dinner and she now sees where Fitz gets his charm. Mr. Grant is a very suave man and handsome.

"Aren't you glad you followed your dreams of getting into education?" Frankie asked Fitz from across the table.

"Absolutely." Fitz replied looking over at Olivia giving her a sexy wink that made her thong moist. She couldn't wait to get back up to his bedroom. She's been wanting him since she laid eyes on him and tonight was the night he was going to lay his pipe on her.

"I guess I am over my little shit fest of you deciding to become a principal and not getting into real estate like your old man and brothers." Mr. Grant replied nodding at Olivia who blushed at the compliment.

"See it was all worth it. I got the girl of my dreams while following my dream." Fitz's ego was definitely on another level right now. The high he was on was a high he never wanted to come down from any time soon.

"Cheers to that!" Mrs. Grant raised her glass so did everyone else and they all cheered.

After dinner, Olivia made up an excuse of not feeling well and asked Fitz if he could walk her to his bedroom. He of course obliged and they headed upstairs telling everyone goodnight before heading up. Maybe they were too drunk to notice that everyone knew Olivia was faking her little sickness. Everyone knew why they wanted to dip off suddenly including his parents.

"Do you need some ibuprofen?" Fitz asked once they reached his bedroom.

"No I need you." Olivia bit her bottom lip and pulled Fitz closer to her.

"Need me how?" Fitz asked in a low husky whisper.

"Let me show you." Olivia pushed Fitz back until he fell backwards onto his bed.

She kicked off her heels and slowly came out of her dress giving him a little strip show. Fitz tongue rested on his bottom lip as he watched her undress before him. They wanted each other in the worse way.

Olivia climbed on top of him dressed in only her bra and thong. She straddled his lap feeling his friend come alive the more she grinded her sex against him. Fitz took off his shirt exposing his chiseled chest and well defined 6-pack. Olivia couldn't wait to run her tongue along every pack.

She dipped her head with her tongue sticking out and he met her halfway with his tongue. Their tongues wrestled with one another while his hands went to take off her bra and she fumbled with his belt to his slacks.

When they were completely naked they each etched each other's body into their minds as this was their first time seeing the other one naked and damn it was a sight to see. Fitz was a work of art reserved just for Olivia. Meanwhile Fitz was looking at Olivia like she was a full course meal perfectly prepared just for him.

Fitz flipped them over so that he was now on top. Olivia locked her legs around his waist releasing all control to him. Fitz eyed her perfectly ample breast salivating at the plumpness. He couldn't resist he had to taste them, her chocolate nipples were calling him. While sucking on her right breast, he fondled the left one, then alternated his movements.

"Mmm that feels good…" Olivia moaned as she raked her nails along his back. The sensations of her nails raking across his back almost caused him to moan.

"You want it in you?" Fitz whispered against Olivia's lips.

"Yes please," Olivia whimpered.

Fitz smirked lining himself up with her opening, she was drenched coating him perfectly. Sliding into her was everything he thought it would be and nothing like he imagined. If this is what paradise feels like, Fitz will stay inside of her forever.

"Uuhh," Fitz groaned.

Fitz remained still inside of her, not wanting to embarrass himself. Olivia became anxious grinding her body against him.

Fitz caressed the side of Olivia's face with one hand as he stroked her tantalizing slow. He's not a one-minute man but messing around with Olivia he was about to set a new record.

"Fuck you're so tight and wet…you're gonna make me cum." Fitz gritted looking down into Olivia's sex hazed. Her eyes were shut tight and her mouth was slightly agape. He was slowly picking up a rhythm.

Olivia placed her hands on his lower back pushing him deeper into her.

"Fitz!" She cried pleasurably as he filled her up with all 9 inches of himself. She began playing with her breasts turning Fitz on something crazy. This woman was going to have him coming in seconds if she kept it up.

Missionary was either going to have her pregnant or him being a minute-man, they needed to switch positions so he could reign back in the control.

"Turn over." Fitz commanded ready to put in some serious work.  
Olivia hazily smiled and assumed the position. Watching her ass tooted in the air Fitz couldn't help but bury his face between those caramel ass cheeks. She tasted sweet like the last time he feasted on her in his office. His own caramel frappe.

"Oh shit!" Olivia dropped her head into his pillow as he ate her from behind like she was his favorite snack. Fitz wasn't afraid to get sloppy and that drove Olivia insane. Lance always ate it too pretty.

"Fitz I'm cummin'!" Olivia's legs started shaking as her juices spilled into his mouth. She couldn't last the time he ate her pussy and it seems like this will be the way he'll have her tapping out early.

Feeling weak from the orgasm, Olivia needed to recoup but Fitz was filling her up again showing no mercy. Olivia gripped a handful of sheets as she prepared for the ride. Fitz gripped a handful of her hair and pounded her from behind loving the way her ass cheeks jiggled with each stroke. He slapped them hard leaving his hand prints behind. Their bodies were soaked in sweat, so each time he slapped a cheek sweat flew off leaving a sting. The mixture of pleasure and pain had Olivia's body damn near convulsing.

"Fuck!" He moaned licking his lips.

"Shit!" Olivia's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Another orgasm was coming.

"Cum for me again Livvie." Fitz bent his head sinking his teeth into her shoulder blade. He wanted her to get hers off again, before he did. Fitz has never been a selfish man in the bedroom.

"Aaaahhhh! I love you Fitz! I fucking love you!" Olivia screamed her declarations of love to him as she came again. This orgasm caused her to collapsed onto her stomach. It rocked her in a way she hasn't been rocked in a while.

"Uuuggghhhh! I love you too Liv." Fitz declared his love right back as he pulled out of her coming onto his sheets.

They were loud enough that they are sure the house heard them and they didn't care. He laid beside her both trying to desperately catch their breath. Olivia lifted her head from the pillow throwing a leg lazily over his naked body. She couldn't move anything else. Fitz used his last little energy to pull her closer to him.

"Merry Christmas." She looked up at him with a giggle.

"Merry Christmas." He looked down at her with a satisfying arrogant, 'yeah I laid it on you', smirk kissing her lips.

After mustering up some more energy, they went another three rounds before their sex knocked them out for good.

* * *

 **Babes, hope you enjoyed as always leave your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Babes, this is an emotional chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Olivia and Fitz both slept in later than planned. They both were suffering from hangovers from their tryst last nights that lasted well into the wee hours of the morning. When Olivia finally found the energy to lift her head from the pillow, she called her parents. Fitz was in the en-suite connected to his bedroom showering. She didn't even hear let alone feel him get up.

"Merry Christmas mommy. Merry Christmas daddy." Olivia sang into the phone excitedly once her parents answered. This is only the second Christmas she has ever spent away from them and she does misses them terribly. They get on her nerves, but that's what parents are for right.

"Merry Christmas Livvie." Her parents replied back with the same excitement.

"Did you open your presents yet?" Olivia wanted to know.

"We did thank you so much Princess you spoil us." She could hear the true appreciation in her parents tone and that made Olivia feel really good about being able to finally take care of her parents.

"You're welcome."

Olivia gifted her parents with a trip to the South of France. She bought her father the new Cadillac Escalade truck and upgraded her mother's Benz. Her parents gave up their dreams so that Olivia could live out hers, and for that, she will forever be indebted to them.

"Are they treating you good Livvie?" Her mother asked in a worried voice.

"Yes mommy they're treating me well, especially Fitz." A tingling sensation ran through Olivia's body as she remembered just how well Fitz took care of her last night.

"Good you know everyone is asking about you."

"I know just tell them I'm on vacation and will be back after the holidays. You know they're only asking about me because they want gifts and the scoop on Lance and mine breakup."

"That's your family still Livia. I don't wanna hold you up too much longer, I love you."

"I love you too Princess!" Olivia could hear her father say in the background.

"I love you too mommy. I love you too daddy, see ya'll soon." Olivia blew kisses to her parents.

Olivia ended the call just as Fitz walked back into the bedroom clad in just a towel. Water droplets were still dripping from his tanned body. He winked at Olivia and went into his walk-in closet. This man oozed sex appeal without even trying.

Getting out of his bed naked, Olivia followed Fitz into his closet. She wrapped her arms around his waist kissing his wet strong back. Fitz turned around cupping her ass in his hands, causing Olivia to squeal. Fitz tried to lift Olivia off her feet, but she kept her feet planted.

Instead she trailed hot kisses from his lips all the way down to his dick that was harder than Chinese algebra. If someone told Fitz three months ago that he would be going to bed on Christmas Eve and waking up on Christmas having sex with Olivia Pope, he would've had them committed to the psych hospital. Watching her give him some of the best head he has ever received, Fitz damn near became weak at the knees. Olivia surely knows what she is doing and she knows just what to do to bring a man to his knees.

Before he came, he pulled Olivia up and lifted her from the ground desperately needing to be back inside of her. He took her right there in his walk-in closet and it was the best five minutes of his life.

"Fitz I am sure everyone heard us last night and this morning I don't wanna go down there." Olivia embarrassingly replied covering her face with her hands.

Fitz nonchalantly smirked as he pulled Olivia up from the bed. Of course he didn't see a big deal about any of this, this is an ego booster for him.

"Don't be embarrass babe." Fitz kissed Olivia's nose.

"How can I not be?" Olivia stressed.

"I don't know about you but I had some of the greatest sex of my life last night with the most beautiful girl in the world and if it was up to me the whole world would've heard us." Fitz had this 'I conquered the world' look on his face. He was still on a high from last night and early this morning.

"You always know just what to say." Olivia couldn't help but smile at his suaveness.

"That's my job now let's get downstairs." Fitz pecked Olivia's lips giving her ass a tap.

Twenty minutes later, they joined everyone else in the dining room for breakfast. The moment they walked into the dining room, all eyes were on them.

"Aaahhh! I love you Fitz! I fucking love you!" Frankie spoke Olivia's worse nightmare. He mocked Olivia's cries of pleasure from last night. His wife Marlene hit him in the shoulder not finding his antics funny.

"We're at the table Frankie for Christ sake." Marlene chastised with an eye roll.

Fitz cut his eyes at Marlene wondering how his brother ended up with such a prude wife. Frankie is one of the most outgoing free-spirited people you'll ever meet. Marlene on the other hand is the complete opposite. She's 38-years-old but one would think she's in her mid-forties by the way she acts.

Olivia face became flushed with mortification. She wish she could run back upstairs. This is what she feared.

"Ew Frankie you are seriously like gross. Liv don't play them any mind. Welcome to my world of growing up with immature assholes." Fallon scrunched up her face at Frankie.

"Uuugghh! I love you too Liv." Fred added to Olivia's mortification by mocking Fitz who didn't flinch an inch.

"Babe stop can't you see you're mortifying the poor woman. She's definitely not going to give us free tickets to any of her shows." Camille shook her head at her husband's childishness.

"Stop being dicks." Fitz laughed as he picked up some grapes tossing them at his brothers.

"Stop being what?" Mrs. Grant asked walking into the dining room. Olivia released a sigh of relief at being saved by the bell by Mrs. Grant.

"Saved by the bell." Both Frankie and Fred laughed.

"Oh look who decided to join us, good morning you two and Merry Christmas." Mrs. Grant replied giving both Fitz and Olivia a look that said, 'I know why you came down so late'.

"Merry Christmas mom." Fitz hugged and kissed his mother.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Grant." Olivia hugged her.

After breakfast, gifts were exchanged. Then everyone retired to their rooms to get dress for Christmas dinner. Olivia chose to wear a simple cashmere sweater, jeans, and thigh high boots. She left her face bare and hair curly per Fitz's request.

"So Olivia will you be going on tour any time soon?" Fallon asked.

"I am sure my label is going to force me to go onto tour. If we're being honest I hate touring." Olivia admitted.

"Really, I would've never guessed that." Fitz said.

"Yeah it's not all glitz and glam like people think. It's extremely exhausting. The travelling, different time zones, my body never adjusts to being on tour. That's also when I get sick the most. But my fans make it all worth it. Seeing them in the crowd, outside the hotels, and just feeling their energy keeps me pushing while on tour. If it was up to me I wouldn't tour at all though the wear and tear on your body becomes too much." Olivia didn't mean to turn this into a vent session, she just wanted everyone at this table to see that touring isn't what it looks to be.

Everyone seemed to understand her plight except Marlene.

"I'm sorry I just don't get it. You signed up for this, you knew what to expect when you decided you wanted to be an entertainer and here you are complaining. There are people out there aspiring to reach the level of stardom you have and for you to say you hate touring I think is very distasteful. You entertainers kill me Taylor Swift would never." Marlene aggressively spoke as if Olivia personally attacked her or something.

"Marlene you don't even know Taylor Swift to know how she feels about touring. Secondly don't ever compare Taylor to Olivia, Taylor is nowhere in Olivia's league. I'm no entertainer, but I can try to understand how Olivia feels. I bet it is hard touring different continents and countries. Prior to her telling us how she personally feels about touring, we had no idea and to say her comments about it are distasteful was simply rude." Fallon replied checking Marlene while defending Olivia.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled at Fallon. She likes her. Fallon has to be apart of the Liv-Hive for sure. She stans for Olivia.

"Don't worry Liv you have me now. I'll make touring much easier for you." Fitz wrapped an arm around Olivia pulling her close to him.

Olivia melted into him, God she love shim.

"Oh yeah I bet." Fred chuckled.

* * *

Olivia was walking the grounds of the Grant's estate enjoying the cool night breeze. The amount of land their home sit on is insane. When she buys a home, she will definitely make sure it has some serious acres. While walking the grounds, Olivia thought about having to leave Fitz's side after the holidays are over. In a perfect world, she would stuff him in her pocket and take her wherever she went. Or she would ask him to quit his job and just be by her side. She knew she was wishfully thinking, they both have jobs that are very demanding. It would be selfish of her to pull Fitz from his principal duties. She can see how much he loves his job, Olivia wouldn't feel right asking him to abandon his obligation to King. They need him right now more than she does.

"What's wrong Liv? You've been quiet since dinner, you didn't let what Marlene said get to you did you?" Fitz asked walking up behind her slightly scaring her. He was watching her from afar walk the grounds before he decided to interrupt her thoughts. Something was bothering her and he needed to know what.

"What she said was irrelevant that girl had it out for me since meeting me yesterday…I was just thinking." Olivia turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. She could use a drink right now.

"What about?" Fitz asked looking her square in the eyes. He was burning a hole through her entire face with his stare.

Olivia contemplated on if she wanted to tell him what was bothering her. She didn't want to come off as the needy girlfriend already and drive him away. She also knows holding in what she is feeling will only manifest itself until it all spills over and out in the wrong way.

"After the holidays I am sure my label is going to force me on tour and I don't think I can be away from you that long. We just got together and I don't wanna come out of our bubble yet you know. And I can't ask you to come with me because you have a job here. I'm just in my feelings right now because I am tipsy." Olivia placed her head on Fitz's chest exhaling a deep sigh.

Fitz chuckled which was the last emotion Olivia thought he'd do. She didn't find what was so funny, she knew she should've kept how she felt to herself.

"I don't want to be away from you either, but like you said we both have jobs. I understand who you are and what you do Liv. I am fully invested in us and this relationship. I am not going anywhere. I don't give a damn if you're across the country I will wait for you. Plus I have vacation days." It seems like he always say the perfect thing to put Olivia back in good spirits.

Olivia lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him.

"I love you." She's never felt so secure or sure about someone in her life and it felt so good.

"I love you too." Fitz kissed her wiping any lingering worry away.

* * *

"Bro is this shit really real between you and Olivia?" Fred asked Fitz. The men were in the man cave their father just have renovated shooting pool.

"As real as it gets." Fitz confidently replied with a small blush. Just hearing her name reminded him of how lucky he is to be dating her.

"You are indeed one lucky bastard." Fred laugh shaking his head.

"What were the fucking odds?" Frankie disbelievingly added.

"Jealous boys." Fitz teased.

"Hell yeah you're dating one of the hottest girls on the planet I fucking hate you right now." Fred huffed.

"Are you the least bit intimidated dating her? I mean she is powerful. She's this big star who was linked to one of the hottest athletes in the world and now she's dating you no offense." Frankie posed.

"Honestly no. I obviously know the power she has and carries. Being with her though I don't see that Olivia that everyone else sees. I see a woman that was just looking for love, who happens to be passionate about the same things that I am, and I so happen met her at the right time. I didn't fall in love with Olivia Pope the star. I fell in love with Olivia the woman behind the music and fame." Fitz professed and he didn't care if he sounded like a wimp right now. He would scream it to the world if need be.

Frankie and Fred nodded their heads. They both are proud of their little brother. Seeing the change in him is refreshing and eye opening, they thought they'd never see the day.

"Whoa turn that up." Fred said with his eyes glued to the television.

Frankie grabbed the remote and turned up the news report.

 _ **"It is with great sadness that we report to you the passing of Lance Cole. The star running back for the Oakland Raiders was found unresponsive in his home in the wee hours in the morning by his housekeeper. There is no word yet on what caused Lance Cole's death, but as we are updated with more information we will keep you informed. Again, Lance Cole star running back for the Oakland Raiders was found dead this morning in his Los Angeles home, he was 26-years-old.**_

"Liv." Fitz left out the mancave searching for Olivia.

He found her being consoled by his mother in the living room and for a second a wave of jealousy washed over her seeing her reaction to hearing about Lance's death. Fitz knew he was being selfish for even feeling that way, brushing that green eyes monster from his mind, he rushed over to Olivia and consoled her as well.

"It's my fault…it's my fault…it's my fault." She cried over and over again. It took everything in Fitz not to walk away from her, he couldn't stand seeing her like this and over another man.

"It's not your fault Liv." Fitz rubbed her back as he held her.

"I have to get back to L.A. I have to go." Olivia walked out of the living room heading upstairs.

Fitz wanted to chase behind her, but his mother grabbed him.

"Give her some space Fitz…Lance was before you…let her grieve his death without making her feel guilty. You have to give her space right now though there's probably a million things running through her mind. This doesn't change how she feels about you if anything she's going to need you now more than ever." Teresa advised.

It was devastating to hear his mother speak those words to him. What man wants to see his woman crying and grieving over an ex's death.

Fitz simply nodded his head.

* * *

Olivia's cell phone was blowing up. She didn't want to talk to anyone but her father. That was the only call she accepted.

"Baby girl I am sorry. I know you and Lance were no longer together and that you two didn't end on the best terms. This was not your fault Olivia and I don't want you to blame yourself. We both know Lance was dealing with some demons. He's at peace now." Eli emotionally spoke. Olivia could tell he was fighting back his own tears.

"I just wish I could've said goodbye daddy. I just wish we could've talked one last time." Olivia cried as she paced back and forth.

"I know baby girl. I am sure Lance wished the same, but we can't dwell on the past Olivia. All we can do is carry on his memory for his fans, family, and friends." Eli replied.

"You're right." Olivia sniffed as she wiped her eyes.

Olivia stayed on the phone with her father for another half hour. When she hung up the guilt hit her hard. Everyone is going to tell her not to blame herself for Lance's death, how could she not though? Lance might've been a lot of things, but her father was right he was dealing with some demons. Olivia wished he would've gotten the help before it came to this. The news didn't say it, but she already knows he committed suicide. He always told her that if she leaves him, he would do it. How could she not blame herself?

When she finished packing, she asked Fitz if they could talk before she left. She could see the reluctance in his face, she hated that this had to happen now, even if neither said it, this was going to put a damper in their relationship. She was leaving her boyfriend to go be with her dead ex-boyfriend.

"Fitz I have to go. He have a little brother and sister and aside from him…I was all they had." Olivia tearfully spoke. She can't imagine what Niles and Nia are going through right now. Lance was their parent since losing their mother. They loved their brother despite his many flaws, he was their superhero.

"I get it Liv." Fitz replied unable to look at her. He was propped against his door looking at the floor.

"This doesn't change anything between us Fitz. I love you, you are who I want to be with." Olivia walked over to him placing both hands on either side of his face forcing him to look at her.

"You don't have to convince me Liv." He wasn't being the most supportive but he couldn't get himself out of his own feelings and head. He had it in his mind that he would now have to compete with a dead ex and he can see that smug look on Lance's face.

Olivia pulled Fitz down and kissed him to assure him that she was still in this despite what has happened.

"I love you Fitz…say it back." Olivia pleaded with her forehead pressed against his.

"I love you too." Fitz whispered.

"See you soon." Olivia kissed him once more.

Fitz carried her suitcase as they walked to the car waiting for her. Watching her get inside, he knew it would be a while before he saw her again. He felt it. This was one of the hardest goodbye's he's ever had to say to someone because he was unsure if it was final or not.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

 _Give her some space Fitz…Lance was before you…let her grieve his death without making her feel guilty. You have to give her space right now though there's probably a million things running through her mind. This doesn't change how she feels about you if anything she's going to need you now more than ever_ , his mother words echoed over and over in his head.

If this is real, if what they had was real, then she'd be back. The ball was going to drop any moment, Fitz didn't care. This isn't how he envisioned spending his New Year's Eve. He was sitting at the bar drinking, while his family was out back getting ready for the ball to drop and fireworks.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Happy New Year!" He heard his family yell from the backyard as they rung in the New Year. Fireworks soon followed their celebration. Unfazed, Fitz continued wallowing in his own misery.

His cell phone dinged signaling he had a text message. Pulling it from his pocket he saw that it was an unknown number. The message read:

 **Unknown Number: Happy New Year Fitz! I don't want to go into the New Year with old grudges. I hope that you can forgive me for my childish disgusting behavior. I am truly sorry. Michelle**

Fitz responded.

 **Fitz: Happy New Year Michelle**

Fitz placed his cell phone back in his pocket. He was about to go upstairs to his bedroom, when his niece Madison appeared out of nowhere.

"Uncle Fizzy why aren't you outside with everyone else?" She asked in her tiny little squeaky voice. She's only 6-years-old but she is full of so much personality. She should've been in bed with her siblings, but here she was up and wide awake.

Fitz popped a mint into his mouth before picking her up. "I was just about to come out."

"Are you sad because your girlfriend left?" She asked looking at him with a somber expression of her own.

"A little." Fitz admitted.

"I bet she is sad too. I don't want you to be said Uncle Fizzy. Call her to come back." Madison replied thinking she had it all figured out. Fitz wish it was that easy.

"I can't Maddy she had to leave." Fitz replied.

"Well you have me here to make you happy again…okay Uncle Fizzy." Madison smiled.

"I like the sound of that…thanks Maddy. Happy New Year." Fitz kissed her forehead.

Fitz joined his family in the backyard. He felt envious watching his brothers and sister with their spouses. He just got a taste of what it feels like to genuinely have someone you love and care about by your side, and now that she isn't here, Fitz isn't really in the most festive moods.

His cell phone dinged again signaling another text message. This one was from Olivia.

 **Livvie: Happy New Year baby! I wish we could've brought it in together. I love you Fitz and I'll see you soon.**

 **Fitz: Happy New Year, I love you too.**

* * *

 **Will Fitz have to compete with Lance even though Lance is dead? Or is Fitz over analyzing? Should Olivia had left? Do you believe Michelle is sorry or does she have a hidden agenda? There will be a three month time jump next chapter which will be the start of the end of this story! As always leave your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I did not think you guys liked this story so much and I am sorry that I have been away from this story. This chapter has been finished for a while I don't know why I didn't just upload up. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

 **Three Months Later….**

After a long day of rehearsing, Olivia finally had some downtime. The first thing she did was take a well needed shower. Then she fixed herself a glass of wine which she knew would further relax her. Before falling asleep, she made sure to call Fitz back since they've been playing phone tag all day. The line rung about four times before someone picked up or so Olivia thought.

"Hello." Michelle answered Fitz's cell phone sounding too comfortable for Olivia's liking. It was well after school hours, so Olivia's first thought was why the hell is Michelle around Fitz this late in the evening. Olivia's second thought was why the hell is Michelle answering Fitz's phone.

"There better a hella good reason why you're answering Fitz's phone." Olivia immediately snapped. Her mind instantly reverted back to the many times other women answered Lance's cell phone. Olivia is not about to go through the same heartache Lance put her through, God rest his soul.

Instead of answering Olivia, Michelle just snickered as if this was some big joke. Olivia hear some shuffling and if it wasn't Fitz taking his phone, Olivia was on the first thing smoking to Oakland.

"Liv- "

"Fitz why the hell is she answering your phone? Where are you? It is well past school hours?" Olivia fired off question after question not even allowing Fitz to explain.

"I'll check her for that. I am actually still at the building we had our monthly parent and community meeting. Do you finally have time to talk to me?" Fitz sarcastically asked flipping things back on Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes hating that he's been in this bratty mood for about a month now, "Fitz don't be like that you know that I am preparing for my tour. I call you every chance I get." Olivia explained.

"Yeah and you're interrupted every 2 minutes. Besides that's not the only thing that has kept your attention away from me." He didn't even try to hide the jealousy in his tone and that didn't go unnoticed by Olivia. She knew this would happened and she tried her hardest to avoid this very thing from occurring. She thought she was doing a good job at keeping Fitz feeling secured, she guess she was wrong.

"Fitz I didn't call to argue with you. You complain we don't have much time to talk, yet all you wanna do now is argue. And to be honest I am tired of arguing with you about my dead ex." Olivia irritatingly huffed. Fitz is going to drive himself mad trying to compete with Lance. Fitz doesn't even realize he have nothing to compete with, Olivia's heart belong to him and only him.

"You're tired of arguing about something that is clearly affecting our relationship." Fitz accused.

"Affecting us how? Fitz what are you even saying right now." Olivia felt her blood pressure rising by the minute. This man is going to drive her to have a heart attack.

"You know exactly what I mean Liv. I've seen you twice since you left and don't even pretend like it wasn't awkward. While we were together, you were silent lost in your own thoughts majority of the time. Sitting there watching you still grieve over his death, hearing you call out his name in your sleep, bothers me. If you don't think his death is affecting us than clearly you're blind." Fitz has been holding this in for a while and it saddens Olivia that he felt like he couldn't express this to her sooner, or maybe he have and she's been too far gone in her own head and thoughts like he said. This is what she didn't want with their relationship, lack of communication. This is where here and Lance went wrong. Now that it has crept into their relationship, Olivia wants to dead it before it becomes an out of control weed that destroys them.

"I never took into consideration how this whole situation has made you feel. You're right Lance death is affecting us and I don't want it to because I don't want to lose you." Olivia made clear hoping Fitz understood where she was coming from.

"You need therapy Olivia. He was a part of your life for a long time and you're not just going to get over that. You need to talk to a professional to help you through this, especially before your tour." Fitz suggested.

"You really think I need therapy?" Olivia asked. She feels like she does, but of course Harrison and her team are advising her against it. The only people pushing for her to go to therapy are her parents and now Fitz. Harrison and her team doesn't want her in therapy because they're afraid somehow it is going to get leaked to the public and they don't want Lance's death to affect or become the headline of Olivia's tour.

"I really think you do. Liv you've been through a traumatic experience you need to speak to a professional to help you through this, that's the only way you'll be able to move on with your life." Fitz explained

"You're right…I'll set up an appointment with my therapist…. now let's talk about something else. How was your day?" Olivia asked switching gears.

"My day was hectic as usual. There is some neighborhood beef happening right now and of course it is spilling into the school. I'm tired Liv…I'm tired of watching my kids fight, argue, and threaten to kill each other, as if they already aren't targets outside these walls. I am trying to do everything in my power to stop the violence happening in King, but I get zero support from the parents and I don't know if I can look into another one of my student faces and see the disappointment." He sounded stressed and defeated and it killed Olivia that she couldn't be there to support him.

Olivia's heart went out to Fitz. His job is demanding, underappreciated and tough and she commends him for actually being a principal that cares.

"Babe you can't save everyone. They need you to keep your sanity. I know it's rough especially when you feel like you have no one backing you or showing you their appreciation. But I appreciate you and I back you 100%." Olivia encouraged.

"And that's one of the many reasons why I love you. How was your day?"

"I love you too. My day was filled with rehearsing and auditioning the rest of the dancers. This tour is gonna be the death of me Fitz like seriously." This is the exact reason why Olivia said she hates touring. People don't see this part of touring.

"I know how much you hate touring, but you got this. You're gonna kill this tour like any other tour you've ever done in the past. Your name is O-L-I-V-I-A P-O-PE." Fitz teased mocking Usher's song 'Nice and Slow' when he spelled out his full name.

Olivia burst out laughing at his silliness.

"I want to take you away after your tour." Fitz said catching Olivia by surprise.

"Please take me away far away from L.A." Olivia begged.

"Oh don't worry we'll be far away from L.A." Fitz assured.

"Good…" Olivia yawned.

"Get some rest, I'll call you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia ended the call.

She decided to dial up Dr. George, the therapist she was recommended to see after her departure from Triple Threat.

"Olivia what a surprise, how are you?" Dr. George greeted.

"Hey Dr. George, I am doing okay, how about yourself?" Olivia greeted back.

"Ah I can't complain, to what do I owe this phone call from the legendary Olivia Pope."

"I am in great need of your services again Dr. George." Olivia replied.

"You know that's not a problem, just send me your availability and I will accommodate you."

"You're the best Dr. George."

"Anything for my superstar."

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Okay Olivia, enjoy the rest of your day."

"You do the same."

Olivia ended the call feeling a whole lot better. If anyone can get her back on the right track it's Dr. George.

 **X**

"Michelle can I speak with you for a second?" Fitz asked as he walked past her desk.

Michelle stopped packing up her things and followed Fitz back to his office.

"What's up?" She asked closing the door behind herself.

"Why did you answer my phone when Liv called?" Fitz curtly asked. He had a migraine and just looking at Michelle made it even worse. His staff, students, and Michelle were all working his last nerves and he feels like he is about to explode.

"Because she kept blowing up your cell phone so I took her out of her misery." Michelle answered as if she did Fitz a favor.

"Don't ever answer my phone again, you were way out of line doing that, and then you answer when Liv of all people is calling. Do you know she will beat your ass if you keep testing her?"

Olivia was back in Oakland about three weeks ago, she stopped by King to check in with the students and Michelle acted shady towards her the entire time. Olivia didn't allow Michelle to bring her out of character, but told Fitz the next time Michelle tried her, she was going to beat her ass. Olivia doesn't let her superstar status gets in the way of her having to beat someone's ass if need be. She's from Oakland and she lets it be known every chance she gets.

"You think I am scared of her? I will end her career so fast. I don't even know why you're still with her when it is obvious she isn't over Lance. I told you that you will never ever fit into her world Fitz. The man is dead yet everyone including you can see how much she loves him and that she is still in love with him. Everyone on Twitter and Facebook sees it, so why don't you?" Michelle retorted.

"You can go Michelle." Fitz dismissed her. Had she kept talking Fitz probably would've went off on her and God knows what would've happened.

"Stay in denial all you want. But just know you had something real in me." Michelle shrugged and walked off.

Fitz shook his head and sat down behind his desk. He pulled up Twitter on his MacBook and typed Olivia and Lance names as hashtags to see what popped up. He became enraged upon lying eyes on Olivia at Lance's funeral looking like a widow instead of an ex-lover. She looked distraught and heartbroken. She was dressed in all black with a pair of black shades on that hid her obvious puffy eyes. That night when she called him Fitz couldn't believe how swollen her eyes were. If that's not bad, Lance and Olivia have a ton of fan pages on Facebook. That's a different kind of pain seeing pictures of Olivia and Lance when they were still together and in "love". Fitz had to stay off the blogs because they ran so many fake stories on Olivia not being able to cope after Lance's death. One outrageous story falsely claimed Olivia was hospitalized twice for fainting spells.

Fitz have to give Olivia credit. She has been trying her hardest to assure him that he has nothing to worry about. Still Fitz feels like he is somehow competing with Lance. Not to mention once he and Olivia's relationship becomes public, the competition will surely heat up, and Lance seems to already be ahead of Fitz by at least 10 steps.

"Fuck." Fitz gritted shutting his laptop.

Fitz called his mother. He needed some advice.

"Hey Bubba." Tereasa answered causing Fitz to cringe. He hates his childhood nickname.

"Hey mom, are you busy?" Fitz asked.

"Never for my children, what's going on?" Tereasa asked.

"I am competing with a dead man. I am losing her mom. It's been three months and she's still grieving." Fitz exhaled.

"No you're not, you're overthinking things like you always do Fitzgerald. Lance was before you, you have to come to terms with that like I told you. She was in love with another man before you, so yes her still grieving his death is normal. Get your head out of your ass and be there for her. Show up for her. She calls me all the time and express to me that she wish you were more understanding of what's going on, and the fact that she is madly in love with you and how she is afraid of losing you because of this situation." Tereasa bluntly replied. This is why Fitz loves his mother and comes to her for advice. She always keeps it real and blunt no matter what. His father is too laid back to care. He doesn't handle conflict well and usually agree with whatever Fitz's mom says.

"I talked her to earlier and told her maybe she should go talk to a therapist since his death is clearly affecting our relationship." Fitz informed his mother.

"Fitz this isn't about you though, this is about her. She lost someone you didn't. While I agree with you for telling her to go talk to someone, you shouldn't have prefaced it as because it's affecting your relationship, that was selfish. You should have prefaced as her going to talk to someone for herself and her own sanity.

Fitz thought about what his mother said and she was right, that was pretty selfish on his part to suggest therapy because it's affecting their relationship. Olivia brings out the worse in Fitz when it comes to that green-eyed monster jealousy.

"You're right mom, thanks I have a lot of shit to work on I see." Fitz replied.

"Absolutely, Bubba don't lose this girl because of your jealous self-centered ways Fitzgerald." Tereasa warned.

"I won't mom. I gotta go, I love you."

"I love you too Bubba."

After work, Fitz drove to the bar to meet Jake for some drinks.

"What's up buddy." Jake greeted Fitz.

"What's up man." Fitz greeted back as he slid into the stool next to Jake.

"Another stressful day at the job." Jake finished his shot of Tequila.

"Tell me about it." Fitz waited for Jim to bring him his shot of Crown Royal it was that kind of day.

"How's the superstar?" Jake asked referring to Olivia.

"She's good, she's preparing for her tour." Fitz took the shot of Crown Royal requesting a double shot.

"How's she been holding up?"

"Not too good. To be honest with you, I kinda checked out so I can't even tell you how she's been actually holding up because I haven't been paying attention. I was letting my selfishness get in the way of me being there for her and after talking to my mom I feel like shit." Fitz confessed.

"I get it. It has to be rough seeing your girl grieve over her ex-fiancé. That will cause any man to feel how you felt. But you have to remember that she's with you not him. I am sure prior to his passing, she wasn't even thinking about him. With him dying so suddenly it's going to hit her hard for sure, but she'll get over it, and you two will be right back where your left off. But you can't check out bro, you have to show her that through anything you have her back if this is long term." Jake advised.

"You're right." Fitz nodded his head.

 **X**

 **One week later…**

"Harry I have an appointment with Dr. George tell the remaining dancers I am sorry I couldn't be here, but that I wish them luck and thank them for auditioning." Olivia said to Harrison as she grabbed her Louis Vuitton Tote bag from off the chair.

"What are you going to see him for? You're fine, right." Harrison replied looking at Olivia oddly.

"No I am not fine Harry. I can't keep walking around like everything is alright and it's not. This is already starting to affect my relationship with Fitz and I don't want it to affect me on tour." Olivia explained.

"He put you up to this?" Harrison questioned referring to Fitz. The bad blood between them still exists.

"It doesn't matter who did, I'm ready Ju." Olivia said dismissing Harrison as Julian led the way out of the auditorium where auditions were taking place.

"I'm happy you're going to see him Liv." Ju commented before they walked outside.

"Me too Ju." Olivia replied as she pulled her Chloe shades over her face to block the sun and flashes from the cameras.

There were some fans outside wanting pictures and autographs. Olivia smiled for a few pictures and signed as many autographs as she could.

"Wow I didn't expect to see you this soon." Dr. George said to Olivia as he met Olivia outside of his office. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Dr. George is an older Black male in his late fifties with a body like a thirty-year-old. He has long locs that reach the middle of his back, a salt and pepper goatee, and the brightest hazel eyes Olivia has ever seen on a person. He is a very handsome older man that is easy on the eyes.

"I told you that I was great need of your service." Olivia replied with a smile.

"I see. Come on in and make yourself comfortable." Dr. George said.

Olivia walked inside of Dr. George's office, while Julian waited outside of the door watching the comings and goings of people in the small intimate office.

"So, what's going on Olivia?" Dr. George asked sitting on the couch across from Olivia.

"I don't know why Lance's death is affecting me so much Dr. George. This man has caused nothing but pain in my life, but yet I feel so guilty about his suicide. I feel like it is my fault." Olivia admitted.

Dr. George nodded his head. "Tell me more about why you feel guilty about his death?" Dr. George pushed.

"I guess I feel guilty because he always said if I left him he would die…I never thought he'd actually meant it. Lance knew just what to say to make me feel guilty about leaving him, but once I finally put my foot down and left him for real he goes and does this. I just wish we would have had the chance to have one more conversation. Things ended so bad between us and I have to live with that for the rest of my life." Olivia choked up thinking about their last conversation which really wasn't a conversation, but Olivia telling Lance to basically fuck off. She was so angry at him for cheating for the umpteenth time that looking back she wish she would've told him she forgives him for his indiscretions, but they can't be together.

"I see. Olivia you were in a relationship with a man that manipulated you. He knew just the right words to keep you in his trap, because he knew you had a weakness for him and he used that to his advantage. Olivia all you did was wake up and realize that you didn't want to be manipulated anymore. You left a toxic relationship and there is nothing to feel guilty about. I am sure you wish it was on better terms, but it didn't work out that way. And you cannot blame yourself for his death, you are not at blame. Lance had demons before you, and after you, unfortunately you couldn't save him. I don't think anyone could for that matter." Dr. George preached and Olivia felt every word he spoke.

He knows all about Olivia's relationship with Lance. Olivia tried a thousand times to get Lance to come with her to see Dr. George and he always declined. Just maybe if he would've agreed earlier, it could've possibly helped him face the demons he was facing.

Olivia nodded her head. "I just wish I had some sort of closure you know. I think that's what I am missing the closure. He left this letter behind but I can't bring myself to read it and I know it sounds dumb because I said I need the closure, but I don't even want to know what's in the letter." Olivia tearfully expressed. If she would've gotten the closure she needed from Lance, maybe she would be able to accept his death a little easier.

"Okay so how about this, you write him a letter. After you write him a letter, visit his gravesite and read it to him. Then, you read the letter he left you. That's a goal I want you to set for yourself before you go on tour."

Olivia thought about. Can she really do this?

"I think I can do it." Olivia replied. The more she thought about it the more it sounded feasible.

"I know you can. After you write your letter to him and you read the letter he left you, if you need to check back in with me, you know I'm available."

"Thank you Dr. George." Olivia stood up from the couch feeling much better than when she walked in.

"My pleasure Olivia." Dr. George stood up as well.

The two of them walked out of his office. Julian led Olivia back to the awaiting car and she requested to be taken home. Feeling her personal cell phone vibrate, Olivia pulled it out of her Birkin and saw that Angela was calling.

"Hey look who decided to resurface." Olivia teased.

"I know I am such a bad best friend." Angela whined.

"It's fine you've been working, how was it?" Olivia asked. Angela was called to Jamaica last minute right after Olivia's birthday to participate in a documentary on skin bleaching. This is why she couldn't accompany Olivia back to Oakland and witness all the craziness that happened while Olivia was there.

"It was actually better than I thought it would be and now I want to learn so much more about why Jamaican women turn to skin bleaching. I feel like we only scratch the surface of this issue." Angela replied and Olivia could hear the enthusiasm in her tone of actually wanting to learn more on this issue.

"I think you should delve more into this issue because it's a serious issue affecting our sisters when it shouldn't. And with us both being in the business, we see it all the time. I am down if you need my insight on anything." Olivia genuinely offered.

"You're the best, where are you now?"

"On my way home from seeing Dr. George. Are you back home?"

"Yeah and girl I am beat."

"Well you get some rest and let's link up later for dinner."

"Sounds cool."

"Alright girl bye."

"Bye Liv."

While at dinner, Olivia and Angela caught up on everything. Olivia talked about her relationship with Fitz and how Lance's overdose has affected it. Olivia also told her that she is seeing Dr. George to help put Lance's death behind her and Angela agrees that that's what's best. She also cannot wait to meet Fitz. Olivia returned back home exhausted from the day. All she wanted was rest. After taking a shower, she retired to her bed to finally get some shut eye. She has the next two days off before she is back in full swing for rehearsals.

Knock. Knock. Olivia sighs and gets out of bed. Sleep has become a luxury she just cannot afford anymore.

"All I want is sleep! Is that too much to ask?" Olivia snapped as she snatched her bedroom door opened.

"Hi." Fitz charmingly smiled with that one brow cockily raised.

Olivia rubbed her eyes thinking she was hallucinating. But Fitz was still standing there in the flesh.

"Oh my God what are you doing here?" She jumped into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist squeezing him as if he might disappear.

"I've been an asshole to you and for that I am sorry. I took some time off from work so that I can be here for you through therapy…you tour…and whatever else you need."

"How did I get so lucky?" Olivia felt the tears threatening to spill. The fact that he showed up for her means the world.

"How did I get so lucky?" Fitz repeated as he winked and carried Olivia inside of her bedroom kicking the door close behind him.

After stripping out of his clothes, they laid together in her bed. She didn't want sex, though she craved him. She just wanted the closeness. She asked him to hold her and he did. That night she got some of the best sleep she has in a long time. If she could stay in his arms forever, she would. Fitz offers a comfort Lance never could and she wish Fitz could see that there is no comparison between him and Lance. Had she met Fitz first, she would've never looked Lance's way.

* * *

 **Hey babes, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! I think I am going to end it in the next chapter or the following chapter not sure yet. As always leave your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey babes you have almost reached the end of this story! This is an emotional chapter/smut chapter I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **The Letters**

" _ **Dear Olivia,**_

 _ **If you're reading this letter it means one thing I am no longer here. I was tired of fighting for my mind and heart to be on one accord. My heart wanted to keep on pushing but my mind was drained it couldn't take being in this world anymore. I hope you're not blaming yourself for the choice I made. None of this is your fault. My demons started long before you entered my life. I was never given the help I cried out for so many times and as a result I went down a path of self-destruction. Everyone thought football was the cure. My parents, my family, my coaches and friends didn't want to deal with my bisexuality. As a Black man that was taboo to them. No one felt comfortable talking about sexuality with me, they ignored me, they forced me to bury it into football and I did. I will forever regret not living in my truth. The drugs soon followed and they gave me a feeling that was indescribable. I didn't have to think about who I was pretending to me or who I actually was. For so long I never thought I would find someone that I could truly love, someone that I could see a future with until I met you. I didn't think you would give me a chance Liv. You was and still are way out of my league. I honestly didn't even want you to give me a chance. I didn't want to mess up your image. The world knew me as Hothead Lance and you are America's Princess. But I fell in love with you quick. You made it so easy. I tried pushing you away. I tried closing myself off to you. I tried sabotaging our relationship so many times. Your crazy ass still stuck around. You was the only person that ever listened to me. Whether it was me whining about a loss or losing in 2k you never complained. I knew then that I had to marry you. Your heart is so pure and I hope I didn't damage it too much. I never meant to keep you in the dark about my sexuality. I wanted to tell you so many times. I was just afraid of seeing the judgment in your eyes that I saw in others in my life that knew. I was afraid of losing you and never getting a chance to experience that kind of love again. Liv you was the best thing that ever happened to me. You made me want to be a better man, you pushed me in ways you can never imagine and you made me almost believe that life was actually worth living. I am sorry from the bottom of my heart that I continued to hurt you over and over again. I manipulated you because of my own insecurities and fears. I played with your heart as if it was a toy. I had it in the palm of my hands and I fumbled it. I am sorry that I could not be the man you wanted me to be. I wanted nothing more than to be your husband and give you babies. I guess in another lifetime. Liv don't let my fuck ups keep you from finding love again. I saw the way that principal looked at you and he had that same look in his eyes the day I met you. I want you to know that I am at peace. I am finally free. I left this earth with a smile. I remembered the good times we had. The principal is lucky but I am sure he knows that already. All I ask is that you never let another man or soul put you through the shit I did. Until we meet again, thank you for loving me unconditionally. Please forgive me for my transgressions and failures."**_

"Oh my God," Olivia whispered feeling dizzy. Thank God Fitz was there to catch her before she hit the floor. He wrapped his strong arms around her giving her the comfort she desperately needed.

"You did it and you did amazing." Fitz kissed the top of her head repeatedly. It was hard hearing her read that letter from Lance. He even suggested she read it alone or maybe with Angela, Harrison hell even Julian. Fitz didn't think he could handle hearing Lance's last words to Olivia. Of course Olivia asked Fitz to be in the room with her when she read the letter.

Olivia gripped Fitz tighter as a heap of emotions coursed through her body. She didn't think she would find the courage to read Lance's letter before leaving for her tour. She wanted to push it off and immerse herself into Fitz and her tour. He wouldn't allow it and she's glad he helped her find the strength to push through and read the letter. The hard part was over. Now she has to write her letter and finally put Lance and their relationship behind her.

"I'm gonna run you a bath." Fitz kissed the top of Olivia's head before leaving her to her thoughts.

She sighed and placed the letter back into its envelope. After sitting the letter on her nightstand, she joined Fitz in her bathroom. He was sitting on the edge of the tub pouring Olivia's favorite lavender body oil into the steaming water.

"You didn't have to do this babe." Olivia walked over to Fitz and sat sideways on his lap.

"I know but I want to. You needed this and as your man it is my job to take away your stress." Fitz rubbed her thigh in a circular motion. Just his touch was turning her on and radiating this fire only he can start in her body. Olivia usually have more self-control however ever since she began dating Fitz all self-control has left her body.

"What would I do without you." Olivia placed her forehead against Fitz's and kissed his lips. Damn the bath, she wanted her man.

"Stand up," Fitz whispers against her lips.

Olivia does as she was told and watches her man strip her out of her clothes until she is in her birthday suit. Olivia could have melted under Fitz's gaze.

"You're so beautiful," Fitz looked up at Olivia before kissing her stomach with his hands on her small waist.

Olivia looked down at him and bashfully smiled. The simplest compliment from him still makes her blush.

Fitz helped Olivia into the bath and she couldn't hold the moan that escaped her lips. She sat there for a few minutes allowing the water and oil to work its magic. Fitz got up and left her to her thoughts for a few moments. He returned shortly after with her favorite bottle of wine and a wine glass. Yeah, she has to marry this man.

"What…why are you staring at me like this?" Fitz laughed handing Olivia her glass of wine.

"Because my man is so sexy and he's so perfect." Olivia winked.

"Lance had one thing right."

"And what is that?"

"You make it easy to fall in love with you." Fitz returned the wink.

"Take off your clothes." She needed to feel him.

Fitz bit his bottom lip and nodded. He stood up and gave Olivia a strip tease. She whistled and clapped the entire time. He joined her in the bath spooning her from behind. Olivia turned around and straddled his lap making some of the water swoosh onto the floor. Olivia's bathtub can fit at least 3 people it was huge and they had more than enough space.

"I love you." Olivia lifted up and inserted Fitz's hard cock inside of her. She could've came as soon as he entered her. He fits her like a glove inside of her is where he belongs.

"I love you more." Fitz caressed the back of Olivia's neck.

"Ooouu," Olivia whimpers as she rode Fitz at a lethargic pace so she could feel every inch of him. This is it for her. He is it for her.

"Say my name," Fitz urged gripping the back of her neck tighter. He was fucking her back too and she was losing control.

"Mmmm…babe…" Olivia moans as she bit on her bottom lip. She didn't want to cum but she couldn't quite fight it off either. She can never last with him.

"My name is not babe." Fitz cockily smirked.

"Fitz I'm cummin'." Olivia cried out. She collapsed into his chest breath hitched body completely flushed.

Fitz held her and continued grinding into her until he came. They stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes before finding the strength to get out of the bathtub. Fitz walked them over to her walk-in shower and set the water to Olivia's preferred setting which was steaming hot.

Olivia leaned on her tiptoes and kissed Fitz lips. He gripped a handful of her ass and tried lifting her into his arms. She resisted and broke the kiss. Fitz cocked his brow wondering why she wouldn't let him pick her up. He needed to be back inside of her. He craves her as much as she craves him.

"Babe…?" Fitz asked as he attempted to lift her again.

Olivia instead trails kisses from Fitz's chest and works her lips down until she reaches his happy trail. She looked up at Fitz and mouthed 'I love you' to him as she stroked his throbbing dick in her manicured hands.

Fitz bites his bottom lip and mouthed 'I love you more' back to her. Olivia took him into her mouth and sucked him until he was coming down her throat. He wanted to get down on his own knees and propose to Olivia. Pulling her back up to her feet they took turns washing one another and then retired to her bedroom. The both of them were in rare from as they continued their love making session for another three rounds until they literally passed out from exhaustion.

Olivia woke up the next morning feeling like a new woman. Fitz was still knocked out, so she used that time to write her letter to Lance. She leaves for her tour in two days and the plan is to visit Lance's grave and read her letter. She asked Fitz to accompany her before he leaves to go back to Oakland. Fitz will not be accompanying her while on the first leg of her tour which is happening oversees. Though she selfishly wants him with her, she isn't selfish enough to pull him from his job that he loves. His students need him more and Olivia wouldn't feel right pulling him from them for the next three months. The second leg of the tour will be back in the States and school will be out by then which means Fitz will have the extra time to accompany her. It's all about comprising and their relationship is worth it.

 **X**

Fitz and Olivia rode in the back of the SUV heading towards Lance's grave hand in hand soaking in their last few hours together. In a perfect world he would follow Olivia oversees for the first leg of her tour, but this is reality and he has a demanding job where he is needed.

"Stop thinking about it please…let's just enjoy the time we have left." Olivia snuggled next to Fitz releasing a heavy sigh.

"You're right," he loves how in tune they are with one another.

As the SUV pulled up to Forest Lawn Memorial Park, they noticed the paparazzi scattered outside of the gates which meant Harrison alerted someone that Olivia was coming. Fitz and Harrison still don't care for one another and it's reasons like this why they never will. Fitz doesn't like how Harrison exploits Olivia, though Harrison may think it's all in her best interest, Fitz sees right through Harrison's bullshit.

With an arm draped around Olivia, they walked to Lance's tombstone with Julian not too far behind. There were fresh flowers laid in front of Lance's tombstone. Fitz took his arm from around Olivia and gave her space so she could read the letter.

Olivia pulled the letter from her purse, took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

 _ **Dear Lance,**_

 _ **The day I met you I thought I had found the one. Everyone rooted against us and I went so hard trying to prove to everyone that this was real…that our love was real…and that we were gonna make it. In doing so I lost myself Lance. I become what I told myself I never would. You made me question every essence that makes me a woman. I ignored every red flag because I thought I could change you. I desperately wanted you to be the man that I always dreamed about marrying and starting a family with. Lance you became my challenge and I hate losing. I didn't want to quit on you on us. I didn't want the world to say, 'I told you so'. We both stayed with each other for our own personal reasons. Our love may not have made sense to anyone else, but it was a beautifully strange thing we tried holding onto. We became each other comfort zones. When the news broke of your death, I instantly regretted our last conversation. I wish we could have sat down and put everything on the table. I didn't hate you Lance and I still don't. I am sorry that you could not live in your truth. I am sorry that those around you forced you to hide who you really was. I wish you would have trusted me enough and told me. I would not have judged you. I would have continued to love and help you work through it. I hope truly hope that you are happy and free now. I wish your story could have ended differently. Don't worry I haven't given up on love yet. The principal as you calls him is turning out to be the man I tried turning you into. He loves me Lance and I wish you could have experienced a love like this, then maybe you would still be among us. It comforts me knowing that you are watching over me, your siblings, teammates and friends. We all miss you Lance and we will never forget that infectious smile and your presence. I love you. I forgive you. I thank you. Until we meet again."**_

Olivia finished reading her letter and placed it back into her purse. It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Dr. George was right reading Lance's letters and then reading her own was exactly what she needed. Now she can officially put their relationship behind her. She will never forget him, he will always live in her heart, but their relationship is what she doesn't have to carry in her heart. Most importantly she doesn't have to carry around the guilt that his suicide was her fault.

"I can move on now." Olivia turned and walked into Fitz's awaiting arms.

Fitz held her for as long as she needed to be held, while the paparazzi snapped away.

"Liv the cameras." Fitz whispered as if the paparazzi could hear him.

Olivia lifted her head from his chest and looked him square in the eyes. "I don't care." She pulled Fitz down into a kiss. She knew they were going to be all over the blogs. She meant what she said she doesn't care. Fitz is her man she can't hide him from the world forever and she quite honestly doesn't want to hide him.

As soon as they got back into the SUV, Harrison was blowing up Olivia's cell phone with calls and text messages. He wanted her to know that she and Fitz indeed were all over the blogs. Her fans and the world was trying to figure out who was the mysterious man with Olivia at her ex-boyfriend's gravesite. Tiffany who is Olivia's social media publicists sent her text messages regarding her social media accounts and how bananas each account was going. Fitz pulled up Olivia's social media accounts and showed her what Tiffany meant. She was trending on Twitter, Tiffany had to turn her comments and off on Instagram and Facebook she was being mentioned almost every minute. Tiffany eventually had to turn off all notifications pertaining to Olivia's social media accounts.

"Are you ready for all of this?" She asked Fitz. He was now officially in her world. They are no longer in a bubble. People will figure out who he is and before he knows it paparazzi will be following him as well.

"I knew what I was getting myself into Liv when I declared my feelings for you." Fitz assured.

"Aren't you glad you gave this prissy girl a chance?" Olivia teased.

"You're never gonna let me live that down are you?" Fitz laughed throwing his head back against the headrest.

"Probably not," Olivia straddled his lap. There was a partition that gave them the privacy they needed.

"Well it looks like I have some making up to do." Fitz kissed her lips.

Before dropping Fitz off at the airport the couple shared another passionate love making session.

"I'll see you during spring break." Fitz promised.

"Okay babe, have a safe flight I love you."

"I love you more."

They hugged and kissed and Olivia watched Fitz head onto the private jet he flew in on.

"He'll be back before you know it." Julian wrapped a protective arm around Olivia trying to cheer her up.

"I know Ju. I know."

* * *

 **AN: How did you like their letters? How great is Fitz? I am definitely going to end this story with the next chapter and I already know how I am going to wrap this up. I wanted to keep this story short and fluffy. I know I could dive more into their careers and add drama, but that was not the goal for this story.** **As always leave your thoughts.**


End file.
